La chica de mis sueños
by Zub0
Summary: AU. Quinn es una cantante famosa y Rachel una chica peculiar. Quinn tiene sueños recurrentes con Rachel, a quien aún no conoce. Al cerrar su gira con un último concierto verá a la chica de sus sueños entre la multitud.
1. Prólogo

_Quinn caminaba rumbo a su casa como típico domingo, luego de haber hecho las compras de la semana. Esta semana, sería un poco fuerte, la gira promocional de su primer disco finalmente terminaría, y debería viajar a su último destino "New York", para su concierto de cierre de gira._

_La vida de los artistas es bastante inestable a veces, son pocas las oportunidades que tienen tiempo para dedicarse a sí mismos. Por suerte, había podido regresar a LA, antes de terminar su gira para un poco de descanso._

_Las bolsas de las compras, complican un poco el abrir la puerta de su apartamento, pero luego de un par de maniobras logra abrirla con éxito._

"¡_Finalmente llegaste!", una joven de cabellos largos y oscuros salto de la oscuridad del fondo del apartamento, ocasionando que Quinn brincara del susto._

"¡_Dios mío!", Quinn exclamó, "_¿_me quieres matar de un infarto?"_

"_Lo siento, no era mi intención", dijo la joven dulcemente, "sabes muy bien que eso es lo último que quiero", caminando hacia Quinn, tomando las bolsas de sus manos y colocándolas en una mesa cercana ellas. Volviéndose nuevamente, a tomar con su mano derecha el rostro de la rubia._

"¿_Me extrañaste?", preguntó la joven con un puchero, abrazando a la cantante._

"_Leah, deberías dejar de aparecerte de esa forma en mis…"_

"¿_Leah?_ ¿_Por qué sigues llamándome así?", interrumpió la joven, mientras dejaba besos en el cuello de la rubia._

"_Dado que te niegas a decirme tu nombre, llegue a la conclusión de que tenías cara de Leah", Quinn dijo con un tono de recelo, "además tengo que llamarte de alguna forma, _¿_no? ", mientras la joven desabotonaba su camisa, a lo que Quinn no parecía oponerse._

"_Amor, yo no tengo cara de Leah, pero luego de lo que voy a hacerte, te aseguro podrás llamarme como quieras", miró la joven directamente a los ojos de la cantante, procediendo a desabotonar su pantalón, Quinn sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y exhaló fuertemente._

Abriendo sus ojos repentinamente, la rubia, se hallaba en su cama en el hotel de NY, con su respiración y pulso bastante acelerados.

"Era tan real. No pudo haber sido… ¿otro sueño?".

Desde unos meses atrás, Quinn había estado soñando con esta joven. Al principio los tenía esporádicamente, y resultaban ser sueños bastante inocentes, donde la joven estaba presente pero no tenían ningún tipo de _interacción_. Luego, a medida que fueron pasando los meses, los sueños se tornaron más seguidos y un poco más intensos.

Quinn no tenía la menor idea de quién era esta joven, jamás en su vida la había visto. Hasta donde sabía, era una proyección de su subconsciente, simplemente una chica en sus sueños o como dijo el mismo Puck alguna vez que hablaron al respecto, tal vez era "la chica de sus sueños."

* * *

><p>Era un día común en la vida de Rachel, nada diferente, la misma rutina, la misma vida… aburrida.<p>

En algún momento de su vida, cuando estaba en secundaria, deseo tanto tener una vida llena de fama, donde fuese valorada por su voz espectacular. Cantar era todo lo que alguna vez había deseado, pero no tuvo tanta suerte, poco antes de graduarse, sus padres tuvieron un terrible accidente dejándola sola en el mundo, y debido a que era adoptada no tenía más familia, así que tuvo que dedicarse a trabajar para sobrevivir, por supuesto, sus padres Hiram y Leroy, le habían dejado todo sus bienes, pero no era mucho y eventualmente tuvo que buscar un trabajo que le proporcionara una entrada.

Llego a su trabajo como siempre 30 min antes, suficiente tiempo para desayunar antes de comenzar su labor diaria. Rachel siempre había sido bastante perfeccionista, y trataba de destacarse en lo que hacía. Trabajaba en el departamento de administración de un supermercado. Su trabajo era básicamente estar 8 horas frente a una computadora, algo muy diferente a los escenarios llenos de gente que alguna vez, imagino en su futuro cuando era más joven.

Santana había asistido al colegio con Rachel, pero en aquel entonces, nunca habían sido muy amigas. Sin embargo, actualmente, era una de sus compañeras de trabajo y definitivamente una de las personas con la que más había hecho amistad Rachel en su vida. Al principio, era un poco intimidante, pero detrás de toda esa imagen ruda, amenazante y llena de comentarios sarcásticos, había una persona interesante. Después de todo tenían varias cosas en común, y una de las más resaltantes, es que ambas eran fanáticas de la_ nueva _sensación del momento _Quinn Fabray_.

Por supuesto, la diferencia es que Santana solo quería, "saltar sobre los huesos de Fabray" como lo dijo, más de una vez. Mientras que Rachel, la admiraba; su voz, su música… aunque bueno, debía admitir que la rubia era el paquete completo, era bellísima.

"Berry, ¿adivina qué haremos este fin de semana?", Santana preguntó, sentándose en el escritorio de Rachel.

"San, en realidad no se cuales sean tus planes, pero como te dije el fin de semana pasado, no tengo ningún plan o intención en tener algún encuentro… sexual o de naturaleza similar contigo, porque a pesar de que me pareces una mujer bastante atractiva, creo que no serias la persona indicada para mantener un tipo de relación conmigo, por las exigencias que yo implico, que se por hechos, jamás lograrías satisfacer", contestó Rachel.

A lo que Santana en principio, solo pudo reaccionar volteando sus ojos.

"Primero, ¡Ew Berry! Segundo, en caso tal, créeme cuando te digo, que si se trata de satisfacer, Santana sabe de eso", continuó Santana con picardía y guiñando un ojo, "tercero… primero y segundo son suficientes".

"¿Entonces, que haremos este fin de semana, según tu San?", preguntó este vez Rachel frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya arruinaste toda la emoción del momento con tu comentario, lo que te iba a decir es que vamos a New York, al concierto de cierre de gira de… ¡QUINN FABRAY!"

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? Por favor, dime que no es otra de tus bromas como el día que me dijiste que el musical Spring Awakening venía a hacer una presentación especial en el centro comercial cerca del local y cuando fui a comprar las entradas, nadie tenía idea de que estaba hablando y me tomó aproximadamente dos horas el darme cuenta que era una mala broma de tu parte", reprochó Rachel tratando de no parecer tan tonta al escuchar como le había creído en primer lugar.

"Berry debes admitir que fue bastante astuto de mi parte, además era 1 de abril, ¿cómo no te imaginaste?", Santana contuvo su risa. "De cualquier manera, no, no es una broma, conseguí las entradas por internet y pensé que si iba a haber una oportunidad para tener sexo con esa mujer, esta sería la mejor ocasión. Así que, decidí comprar las entradas, y como no quería aguantar luego tus lloriqueos por no haberte invitado, compre dos, además necesitamos un carro para ir y pues tú tienes carro", Santana trató de sonar desinteresada.

"Oh… ahhh! Santanaaaaaa!", saltó Rachel abrazando a la latina.

"Berry, enfríate por favor, ¿pensé que quedamos que ningún encuentro sexual, ¿ni nada por el estilo?"

Ignorando el comentario de Santana, Rachel la mira directamente a los ojos, "¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa San? La veremos en vivo y con suerte podríamos conocerla y…"

"Yo podría saltar sobre sus huesos, finalmente", dijo con picardía.

Rachel sacudió su cabeza a la imagen de lo que había dicho su amiga, "bueno creo que deberíamos hacer un itinerario de otras actividades que podremos hacer en New York, puesto que, imagino estaremos el fin de semana…"

Santana interrumpió a Rachel en el acto, "ni si quiera lo pienses Berry, de ninguna manera me llevaras algún musical de esos que tanto hablas."

Rachel parecía decepcionada con la declaración de Santana, sin embargo, pensó que una vez allá, valdría la pena intentar proponer la idea nuevamente. Así que, simplemente, ignoró de nuevo el comentario de Santana. Lo importante era que asistirían al concierto de Quinn Fabray, lo cual ya era suficientemente asombroso, cualquier otra cosa, sería un bono extra.

* * *

><p>"Así que, ¿Soñaste nuevamente con ella?", preguntó Puck, con una mirada intrigante.<p>

"Sí, cada vez son más reales Puck, juro que esta vez pensé por un momento que era verdad, estaba en L.A., llegando a mi apartamento y allí estaba ella…"

"¿Desnuda?"

"¡Puckerman!", exclamó Quinn.

"Entonces… ¿No estaba desnuda?"

"¡No estás ayudando!"

"Solo quiero hacerme bien la idea, para así poder ayudarte", dijo Puck, guiñando un ojo.

"No sé ni siquiera porque siempre te cuento, si al final nunca sirves de ayuda"

"Si quieres que te sea sincero, creo que sé porque sigues teniendo estos sueños, y la razón por la cual son cada vez más seguidos", Puck intento sonar desinteresado.

Quinn lo miró arqueando una de sus cejas.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó, sabiendo en el fondo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

"Eso es claramente una señal de frustración… sexual"

"Cállate Puck, no quiero escucharlo, ¿sí?"

"¡Hey, pues fuiste tú la que me preguntaste!"

"Bueno ya no quiero saberlo."

Puck parecía algo decepcionado a la reacción de Quinn, en realidad, el no tenía idea de que podrían significar estos sueños, pero el apreciaba el hecho de que Quinn confiara lo suficiente en él para contarle, después de todo más que su manager, el era también su amigo, el mejor.

"Voy a ensayar, no puedo creer que ya la gira por el país esté por terminar, pareciera que fue ayer cuando me monte en un escenario por primera vez…", Quinn se quedó pensativa por un momento, luego sacudió su cabeza y continuó, "jamás me imagine que sería tan solitario el camino a la cima."

"Pero tú no estás sola…", comenzó a decir Puck.

"Lo sé, lo sé… Pero sabes a lo que me refiero", interrumpió Quinn en afirmación, más que interrogación.

Y Puck solo pudo asentir a las palabras de Quinn siguiéndola con la mirada como se dirigía al estudio de ensayo.


	2. Capítulo 1

**A/N: Wow jaja de verdad no esperaba gente comentando en esta historia tan rápido. Bueno como ven le cambié y llamé prólogo al primer capítulo que habia publicado ya que creo que no había sucedido mucho, y pues este sería oficialmente el primer capitulo para mí. **

**La canción que coloque se me vino a la mente anoche mientras dormía jaja no, no estaba soñando con Rachel, pero recordé esta canción y me pareció que quedaba perfecta. Si no saben cual es, pueden buscarlo en youtube, es de Jeremías un joven de mi país y se llama "Tú".**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>"Adoro venir a la ciudad! El aire, los edificios, la gente, hasta huele diferente… es un olor particular de New York City, ¿no crees?" Rachel caminaba hacia el hotel mientras Santana bajaba el equipaje del carro.<p>

Santana solo pudo voltear sus ojos "Mira, a mi lo único que me huele, es que me caería muy bien un baño en este momento, así que apúrate y ayúdame con la maleta para que podamos registrarnos en la habitación y yo poder tomar esa rica ducha y descansar un rato, porque lo que nos espera esta noche es…"

"¿Descansar? –Interrumpió Rachel- "Santanaaa! Estamos en la ciudad, casi nunca venimos, tenemos que aprovechar, mira tenemos todo el día para pasear, recorrer las calles, llenarnos de energía y luego vendremos a arreglarnos para ir a hacer la línea del concierto!"

Santana se detuvo un momento, giró hasta tener de frente a Rachel y dijo "Santana necesita descansar, porque si Santana no descansa, Santana se pone de mal humor, y no queremos a Santana de mal humor ¿verdad?"

Rachel se quedó en silencio por un momento para asimilar lo que su amiga había dicho y luego preguntó mirándola a los ojos "¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?

Santana exhaló aire fuertemente "PORQUE SI!"

Rachel la miró confundida "San, no quiero resaltar lo obvio, pero eso no es una respuesta, y sabes que yo tengo razón cuando digo que debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo aquí, no sabemos cuando volvamos…"

Santana levanto su mano a la boca de Rachel, quien sencillamente abrió los ojos e intento continuar hablando mientras Santana mantuvo su mano presionada en sus labios "Esta bien, hagamos algo Berry" volteó los ojos nuevamente y exhaló un poco de aire- "subimos a la habitación, me permites descansar un rato y luego podemos ir a donde tú quieras, pero déjame descansar un rato, ¿te parece?"

Rachel asintió fuertemente con la cabeza logrando que Santana quitara su mano, y regresara a tomar su maleta para dirigirse al hotel. Rachel sonrió mientras miraba a su amiga caminar y dijo "Para ser honesta, yo también estoy un poco agotada así que no me caería mal acostarme un rato"

Santana solo pudo sacudir su cabeza y continuó su camino, a veces Rachel lograba sacarla de sus casillas pero en el fondo, aunque le costaba admitirlo en voz alta, sabía que Rachel era una gran amiga y que es de esa tipo de personas que siempre debes rodearte y conservar a tu lado. Santana la admiraba y a veces le parecía increíble, lo positiva y llena de energía que Rachel era, a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, especialmente luego del accidente y tener que convertirse en un adulto tan rápido.

Por esta razón, Santana estaba más que contenta de haber venido a la ciudad con ella y de que en tendrían la oportunidad de asistir al concierto pues irónicamente, ambas habían sido fanáticas de Quinn desde sus inicios pero nunca habían podido ir a alguno de sus conciertos, y de repente, fue como si el destino así lo quería, tenían el fin de semana libre, consiguieron entradas y ahora estaban allí a solo unas horas del concierto. Sin duda alguna, Santana sabía que este fin de semana prometía muchísimo!

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey hermosa, despierta" Quinn escuchó alguien decir mientras besos eran plantados sobre su cuello, se sentía tan bien que si la intención era que se despertara estaba ocasionando el efecto contrario.<em>

"_Estuviste magnifica anoche, cerraste tu gira como toda una estrella, estoy orgullosa de ti ¿lo sabes?" Solo entonces, Quinn abrió sus ojos y la vio…_

"_Hey extraña…" dijo la rubia con una sonrisa al ver a la joven ahora sentada en su cama junto a ella._

"¿_Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó mientras la joven quitaba las sábanas que envolvían a Quinn para posicionarse sobre ella._

"_Voy a hacerte mía otra vez, quiero que sientas cuanto te necesito, quiero que me necesites Quinn..." respondió la joven mientras recorría el cuerpo de Quinn con sus manos notando como este reaccionaba a sus caricias._

_Quinn tomó sus manos para detenerla y dijo con mucha seriedad y rudeza "_¿_Es que acaso no lo ves? Ya te necesito! - Levantando la voz –"Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas y ya inundas mis pensamientos, mis sueños… Ya no sé qué hacer! Por dios, hasta siento que estoy lo estoy engañado a él... contigo, cosa que no tiene sentido o ¿sí? – suspiró con una lagrima en sus ojos._

"_Quinn…" la joven comenzó a decir con tristeza reflejada en su cara._

"_No! Ya no más, no puedo seguir así, me siento tan sola… y tú eres algo a lo que me he aferrado creyendo que me haces compañía y al final, no tiene lógica porque no eres nadie, no existes, debo ponerle fin!" – Quinn levantó su cara para mirar a la joven a los ojos – "No quiero verte más, sueño contigo diariamente, te siento como si fueras parte de mi vida cuando en realidad…" - suspirando nuevamente susurró- "solo... no quiero verte más, ya siento como si estuviera perdiendo a alguien muy importante en mi vida y no es justo" _

_La joven se levantó de la cama con lagrimas en sus ojos "Tienes razón y si eso es lo que quieres lo entiendo, me iré" Tomando su chaqueta la joven se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se volvió y dijo "Quiero que sepas que… La mucama va arreglar la habitación"_

_Quinn levantó rápidamente la mirada secándose sus lagrimas "¿Qué?"_

"Quinn la mucama va arreglar la habitación! La llamé para ver si así te levantabas mira que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer" dijo Puck algo irritado al ver que Quinn no parecía tomarlo en serio.

"Puck" susurró Quinn con un tono de decepción.

"Más bien, tu manager, así que vamos… tic toc tic toc!" levantando su voz con la esperanza de crear más impacto sobre Quinn.

"Ugh" fue todo lo que Quinn pudo decir mientras se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño finalmente gruñendo algo entre dientes que Puck logró entender como "Siempre arruinas todo"

"Siempre lo he dicho, Quinn no es una persona que le gusta madrugar y tiene su humor menos mal que no soy su novio" dijo Puck mientras guiñaba un ojo a la mucama quien dejó escapar una risa al gesto del atractivo hombre.

En la ducha, Quinn solo pudo llorar.

* * *

><p>"Agradezco que hayan compartido conmigo esta gira, valoro el hecho de que hayan venido hoy a apoyarme en este último concierto, sé que muchos vinieron de diferentes partes… de verdad, que esto significa mucho para mí"- Quinn se encontraba sobre el escenario terminando su concierto mirando a ese mar de gente que gritaba su nombre – "Por esta razón, quiero cantarles esta nueva canción que escribí no hace mucho… las largas noches viajando de ciudad a ciudad muchas veces sirven de inspiración y estoy emocionada de compartirla con ustedes porque significa mucho para mí, espero les guste"<p>

Tomó su guitarra y se sentó en el medio del escenario, inmediatamente una balada comenzó a tocar y las luces se tornaron mucho más tenues, haciéndole posible incluso mirar al público sin que éstas la cegaran.

"_Tú que sigues sin llegar_

_que estás al otro lado de este mar_

_de gente que camina sin mirar,_

_Tú que sabe que estoy yo_

_contigo en esta desesperación_

_¿__Por qué seguimos separados?_

_Tú a quien yo llamo tú_

_esa mujer que no conozco aún_

_que tanto extraño_

_ohhhhh tu_

_Tú que escuchas mi canción_

_que has entendido esta declaración_

_ven a mis brazos que yo_

_no quiero seguir así_

_fingiendo que soy feliz_

_cuando te busco en otros labios_

Y fue ahí mientras cantaba sus notas, mientras cantaba las letras de esta canción que escribió inspirada en esa joven con la que durante meses había estado soñando y que sabía que no soñaría más, porque eso fue lo que ella le pidió esta mañana, en lo que asumió sería su último sueño con la joven… "_te dedico esta canción" _pensó Quinn… cuando la vio… _¿_la vio?

En el público, estaba una joven de cabellos oscuros y largos que lucía exactamente como la chica de sus sueños, estaba ahí, todo era tan real, ella estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa mientras Quinn cantaba el coro de su canción…

_Porque has sido tú_

_El sueño_

_Del que me despierto en otras camas y no estás_

_Porque has sido tú_

_el cuento_

_de mil y una noche que no acaban de empezar_

_no serás mentira_

_no me vallas a fallar_

_Tú que escuchas mi canción_

_que has entendido esta declaración_

_da el otro paso_

_ohhh amor_

_que yo no vivo sin ti_

_que quiero hacerte feliz_

_y me preocupa que no has llegado_

Todo fue muy rápido y la multitud se levantó con gritos y fuertes palmas… Quinn se dio cuenta de que en un parpadeo sea quien sea que estaba ahí hace unos minutos, ya no estaba. Las luces del escenario se apagaron sobre ella, y Quinn quedó paralizada mirando al público gritar su nombre una y otra vez.

"_F__ue producto de mi imaginación? Se que no estoy soñando!__¿Me estoy volviendo loca acaso?" _Ira invadió su cuerpo por un momento y se retiro del escenario rumbo a su camerino sin mirar atrás.


	3. Capítulo 2

**A/N: Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpa por tomarme más tiempo de lo que planeaba en publicar este capítulo, la verdad es que entre el trabajo y mi tesis me estaba volviendo loca. Lo gracioso, es que ya tenía prácticamente escrito el capítulo pero quería modificar unos detalles pero nunca encontraba tiempo. Lo bueno, es que este como ven tiene mas de 5000? palabras, parecía justo luego de lo que les hice esperar y bueno también, ya tengo parte del siguiente escrito ;)**

** Espero les guste, si les soy sincera a veces me da un poco de inseguridad lo que escribo porque jamás he leído una fic en español, todas las que he leido han sido en inglés, y en muchos casos es frustrante escribir cosas que en ingles tendrían mucho más sentido **_¿_entienden lo que quiero decir?**. Soy amiga muy cercana de muchas autoras de grandes Faberry fics en inglés, así que evidentemente la inseguridad se multiplica a grande escala jaja**

** Entonces que pregunto, _¿_hay alguna fic en español que me puedan recomendar? Tal vez me sirva de referencia para estilo de redacción.**

**Gracias. Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>"Berry llevas 15 minutos aproximadamente sin decir una palabra, usualmente agradecería esta situación, pero en este momento, la encuentro desconcertante… <em>¿<em>estás bien?" Santana caminaba detrás de Rachel observándola como parecía perdida en su propio mundo.

De pronto, Rachel se detuvo bruscamente, giró y miró a su amiga a los ojos "San… este es oficialmente, el segundo día más perfecto de mi vida" - Tomó aire y continuó diciendo - "El primero fue cuando mis papás me llevaron por primera vez al zoológico y vimos en el estanque hermosos delfines, entonces, escuche a uno de ellos hacer un sonido que para mí fue como escuchar las notas de una canción, y fue ahí cuando supe… bueno cuando confirmé que la música iba a significar mucho en mi vida, y que mi sueño sería cantar" dejó escapar un risa "Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces… pero la música es y será siempre parte importante de mi vida"

Santana trató de contener su risa "Ya va, espera un momento, _¿_tú te diste cuenta que te gustaba la música cuando escuchaste unos delfines llorar? Esa es la historia más ton…" - Santana se detuvo al observar que en los ojos de Rachel parecía asomarse un poco de tristeza – "Lo siento, quiero decir… umm _¿_continua?"

"De cualquier forma, fue perfecto San, gracias por invitarme, esta ha sido una de las mejores ideas que jamás hayas tenido" dijo Rachel rodeando con sus brazos a su amiga.

"Bueno, bueno ya basta Berry, andando, que la noche aún es joven!" Santana respondió rápidamente, con ánimos de hacer pasar desapercibida una lagrima que quiso dejar uno de sus ojos.

Rachel solo asintió su cabeza y continuó caminando "Esa última canción fue hermosa _¿_no crees? Sé que te burlarás, pero te juro que por un momento pude sentir como si me la cantaba directamente a mí, es como si entre la multitud… ella tenía sus ojos fijados en mí" Rachel se encontró así misma suspirando.

"Vamos, estoy segura de que toda persona en el público sintió eso, además puedo asegurarte también que esas luces del escenario no dejan ver a nadie!" -Santana trato de darle un ligero empujón con su hombro a Rachel mientras caminaban lado a lado- "Ya verás que algún día, tu lo confirmarás" susurró Santana al oído de Rachel, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa algo débil.

Si algo tenía Santana que admitir, es que después de todo, podía considerarse así misma, admiradora del talento de Rachel, jamás lo diría en voz alta pero podría ser incluso su admiradora número uno.

El talento de Rachel era indudable, su voz era una de las mejores voces que Santana jamás había escuchado. Lástima que Rachel ya no cantaba muy seguido. El rumor era que luego de que sus padres fallecieran, Rachel sencillamente dejó de cantar.

Solía cantar en cada evento en la ciudad, siempre parecía que había una excusa para demostrar sus habilidades, y cada una de las veces Rachel dejaba a sus vecinos y amigos con la boca abierta y deleitados con su talento. En el algún punto de su vida, este fue su sueño y Santana esperaba que Rachel lo retomara, pero la joven parecía haberlo abandonado por completo.

Irónicamente, las pocas veces que Santana la escuchaba cantar era cuando Rachel ponía las canciones de Quinn. Por alguna extraña razón, Rachel parecía sentir una conexión con la música de la cantante, Santana estaba segura de que ni la misma Rachel sabía el por qué.

"Bueno anda, caminemos rápido que el club nos espera, mira que no me fue fácil sacarle esa información al antipático ese de seguridad" Santana tomó de la mano a Rachel obligándola a correr mientras se dirigían a su carro.

"_¿_De verdad crees que vaya a estar allí?" preguntó Rachel algo desconfiada.

"Para nada, pero es la excusa perfecta para salir a divertirnos un rato y con suerte Santana pueda conocer alguna linda chica" Santana respondió guiñando un ojo.

Rachel sencillamente sacudió su cabeza y murmuró "Como si 'Santana' necesitara una excusa para eso"

* * *

><p>"Hola, Sr. Hudson es un placer para mi presentarle finalmente a mi estrella favorita Quinn fabray!" Puck dijo con una sonrisa que fácilmente podría costar unos cuantos miles de dólares, como si tratara de vender un producto dental.<p>

"Mucho gusto, Sr Hudson" dijo Quinn al estrechar su mano.

"Llámame Finn" respondió rápidamente el caballero, bastante alto y vestido con un traje elegante a lo que ella sonrió tímidamente.

"Me complace mucho que hayan venido, se que tuviste un concierto esta noche Quinn, ¿puedo llamarte Quinn, verdad?- Quinn asintió- "Me imagino debes estar bastante agotada, así que de verdad valoro que se tomaran la molestia de asistir a este encuentro" dijo el caballero mientras invitaba a ambos a sentarse.

Tomando asiento Puck interviene diciendo "Usted es uno de lo auspiciantes que más nos ha apoyado económicamente y lo menos que podemos hacer para demostrar gratitud era esto" de inmediato su teléfono comienza a sonar, y con un gesto de sus manos anuncia que volverá en un segundo y procede a contestar la llamada.

El Sr. Hudson simplemente sonríe y se vuelve a Quinn quien se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de la oficina a la pista de baile de forma pensativa.

"¿Te gusta mi club?"

"¿Ah?" Quinn dice sacudiendo un poco sus pensamientos.

"¿Que si te gusta mi club?"

"Ah sí, esta genial" Fallando en la emoción con la que intento decirlo.

Lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, era cuanto extrañaba salir a bailar y tomar unos tragos con sus amigas como hace un par de años atrás. No es que no estuviera agradecida por su vida actual, solo que ya no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas o si quiera para sus amigas, y realmente extrañaba esa parte de su vida.

"Escucha Quinn, quiero felicitarte por la trayectoria de tu carrera, y sé que lo que te espera es mucho más éxito, y es por esa razón que quiero proponerte algo" Dijo con un tono bastante serio.

Quinn escuchaba con curiosidad lo que este 'magnate' de los negocios podría ofrecerle.

"Como bien sabes, yo manejo muchos negocios en el país, y cada cierto tiempo me gusta organizar eventos de recaudación de dinero para ayudar a ciertas comunidades o fundaciones, y siempre elijo un persona que viene a ser como el rostro o imagen de los eventos, y dado que he notado tu participación activa en este tipo de cosas, se me ocurrió que podrías ser la persona indicada para esto"

"¿Así que, usted quiere que yo sea la imagen de sus eventos de beneficencia? Quinn preguntó

"Exacto, que participes en ellos e incluso aportes ideas, se que tienes experiencia en esa área, y según me comentó el Sr. Puckerman tienes la agenda un poco más "relajada" los próximos 3 meses, lo que sería perfecto"

Quinn estaba un poco sorprendida, y al mismo tiempo aliviada, porque para ser honesta, nunca había conocido a este hombre que resultaba ser uno de los patrocinantes que más dinero aporto a su gira, sin tener que ver directamente con el medio de la música y en parte, era inquietante saber qué razones tendría él al estar tan interesado en alguien como ella.

Pero esto… esto era realmente bueno, era algo que ella siempre había apoyado, desde el comienzo de su carrera, Quinn ha querido estar bastante involucrada con la ayuda a los otros, y cada vez que tiene tiempo o incluso cuando no lo tiene intenta participar y promoverlos.

"Cuente conmigo, Sr Hudson" dijo Quinn al darse cuenta que parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el habló.

"Te dije que puedes llamarme Finn" respondió con una sonrisa

Quinn asintió tímidamente con su cabeza y una media sonrisa.

Un segundo más tarde, Puck entro nuevamente a la habitación, "bueno hablemos de negocios entonces" mirando a Quinn y luego al Sr Hudson.

"Pues ya no hay mucho que hablar Sr Puckerman, su representada la Señorita Fabray, ha aceptado mi propuesta, así que lo que queda son repasar los detalles pero eso no tenemos porque hacerlo hoy, están en mi club así que los invito a que se unan a la 'fiesta' y cuadremos un momento para reunirnos la próxima semana nuevamente ¿Si no hay inconveniente con su agenda?"

"Seguro Sr Hudson, el lunes haré que mi secretaria llame a la suya para acordar fecha y hora."

"Genial entonces, un placer haberla conocido Señorita Quinn" extendiendo su mano a Quinn.

Quinn inmediatamente se levanta de su asiento para estrecharla "Muchas gracias, gusto en conocerle Finn"

Dirigiéndose luego a Puck estrechando su mano también "Gracias Sr Hudson, hasta luego"

"La señorita Sara los acompañara abajo y se encargara de atenderlos esta noche, ah y por supuesto cualquier cosa que ordenen será por la casa"

"Está bien Señor Finn" respondió la joven mientras escoltaba a Quinn y Puck a través de la puerta.

Una vez en la barra Puck ordenó bebidas para ambos "bueno señorita Fabray, 'SALUD' porque con suerte, aparte del proyecto con el Sr. Hudson podamos descansar un poco por un par de meses! Estuviste fabulosa esta noche, por cierto."

"Salud Puck, Salud" dijo Quinn algo distraída.

"¿En qué piensas? ¿Sigues con eso de la fan que viste en el concierto? ¿No crees que haya sido producto de tu imaginación y ya?" Dijo Puck algo aturdido con la música del lugar.

"En realidad, son muchas cosas las que pienso Puck, aunque admito que esa es una de ellas…" Tomándose su trago a pecho.

Puck sonrió, y ordenó un par de tragos más.

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer que no hayamos parado de bailar toda la noche, pensaría que entre el viaje, el concierto y esto estaría agotada pero por alguna extraña razón, solo quiero seguir bailando toda la noche"<p>

"Ah?" Santana respondió con un gesto de desinterés a las palabras que decía Rachel con tanta emoción y aceleramiento "¿Ya estas ebria, Berry?"

"Solo decía que me he divertido mucho hoy San, solo eso." aclaró Rachel.

Santana solo pudo reírse "Ni creas que con esas palabras bonitas vas a meterme en la cama esta noche, porque solo estoy interesada en una chica hoy y su nombre es Quinn Fabray"

"Pues yo no la veo en ningún lado" Rachel dijo con algo de recelo.

Pero Santana se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y dándose cuenta que tal vez era ella la que estaba algo ebria "Hasta donde sabemos, ya podría estar aquí!, Así que, mira bien a tu alrededor" – aunque si era honesta, en realidad no creía que estuviese ahí, probablemente eran simples rumores para hacer que el club se llenase esa noche, y había funcionado porque estaba prácticamente full.

Rachel parecía haberlo tomado bastante en serio, y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados mientras Santana seguía bailando en medio de la pista.

Rachel continuó mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera darle una pista de que tal vez Quinn estaba ahí, en algún lado. De estar, lo más seguro seria que estuviera en el cuarto VIP que se veía en la alturas al fondo del club con una gran panorámica de vidrios oscuros. Siguiendo el trayecto del camino de dicho salón vip hacia la barra con sus ojos, notó la presencia de un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, parecía un guardaespaldas, y recordó que fue él justamente con quien Santana había hablado a la salida del concierto, el que terminó quitándole unos cuantos dólares por la "información" que en un principio, Rachel pensó era falsa.

"Esta aquí" murmuró Rachel.

"¿Qué?" Santana la miró preguntándose qué había dicho.

"Esta aquí!" volvió a decir en voz baja pero con más énfasis.

"¿De qué hablas, Berry? "

"Quinn está aquí, bueno… eso creo."

"¿Cómo sabes? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque ahí está el guardaespaldas del concierto" dijo Rachel con frustración señalando hacia la barra.

"¿En dónde?" preguntó Santana mostrándose ahora interesada por el descubrimiento de su amiga.

"En la esquina de la barra justo al lado del salón VIP"

"Es cierto, es él! ¿Qué hacemos? Debe estar cerca ¿no?

"Si pero debemos ser cuidadosas no queremos que nos vean con actitud sospechosa"

"No sé qué estás diciendo, Berry vamos!" Santana solo sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió al guardaespaldas.

Al llegar a la barra éste estaba sentado tomándose un trago tranquilamente, miraron a todos lados y no vieron por ningún lado a ninguna chica que pudiera ser Quinn, solo estaba un tipo que parecía andar con el guardaespaldas, pero su ropa era mucho más elegante.

"¿Tal vez simplemente Quinn se fue a su hotel y ellos decidieron salir a divertirse un rato?" sugirió Rachel.

Santana parecía decepcionada "No está aquí Berry" dándole un pequeño empujón a su amiga ocasionando que chocara con un joven que justo pasaba por ahí con bebidas en ambas manos, terminando parte de ellas en la cara y ropa de Rachel.

"Mira por donde caminas enana" gritó el joven alterado pero en seguida continuó su camino.

Santana se volvió hacia Rachel para disculparse… o algo parecido "Ah, supongo que no medí mi fuerza, ¿estás bien?" tratando de no reírse.

"Si" dijo Rachel con algo de frustración en su voz, "iré al baño a limpiarme"

"Umm bueno, te espero aquí, la música está muy buena para desperdiciarla" no es que a Santana no le importara sino que tampoco era su culpa que Rachel fuera un poco torpe ¿no?

La línea del baño parecía interminable, y aunque un par de horas antes Rachel había decretado éste uno de los mejores días de su vida, no estaba terminando como esperaba, tal vez simplemente era hora de regresar al hotel.

Después de desistir de entrar al baño, decidió ir en busca de Santana con la idea de lograr convencerla de volver al hotel lo que Rachel ya anticipaba como una difícil tarea. Cuando su mirada reconoció lo que podría ser la puerta de otro baño, pero no era cualquier baño, era justo el que quedaba al lado del salón VIP, el cual, no parecía estar custodiado por nadie. Bueno, Rachel imaginaba que este tipo de lugares debía tener alguien que vigilase la entrada y salida de ciertas zonas ¿no?

Pero la zona estaba despejada, aunque claramente se veía gente dentro del salón la parte de afuera estaba desierta. Así que Rachel no lo pensó dos veces, subió un par de escalones y se desvió hacia la entrada de este otro baño.

Al cruzar la puerta, Rachel corrió directamente a tomar un par de toallas desechables para limpiar la mancha de su falda y secarse la cara.

Al mirarse en el espejo dejó escapar una especie de suspiro, cuando en seguida, escuchó a alguien intentar vomitar en el puesto justo detrás de ella.

Sea quien sea, estaba pasando un mal rato, y por supuesto Rachel siempre ha sido de esas personas que le gusta ayudar.

"¿Estás bien?" exclamó Rachel fuera de la puerta del baño.

A lo que la persona intento responder pero al final lo único que se le escucho fue toser una vez más.

Rachel procedió a abrir la puerta, encontrando a una joven de espalda con sus rodillas en el suelo, inclinada.

"Juro que no estoy ebria, solo que tome mucha tequila" dice la joven.

En su cabeza, esa oración no tenia para nada sentido, pero Rachel no le prestó atención "¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

"Voy a matar a Puck tan pronto salga del aquí" fue todo lo que la joven pudo decir.

Nuevamente Rachel parecía confundida con las oraciones de la joven. Al notar que quería levantarse Rachel se agachó ayudarla, ambas dirigiéndose de regreso a los lavamanos.

Al pararse frente al espejo, mientras la joven procedía a lavarse la cara, Rachel sintió como el mundo en un segundo le dio vueltas, no porque estuviera ebria como la joven a la que ayudaba, sino porque se dio cuenta que la joven era Quinn Fabray.

_Si! _Q_uinn Fabray estaba en el mismo baño que ella… vomitando. _Jamás imaginó que esas palabras estarían en una misma oración.

Quinn continúo lavándose la cara y finalmente colocó sus manos en el mesón y levantando su mirada para agradecer a la persona que la había ayudado.

"Eres tú!" exclamó. Volteo rápidamente para verla de frente "ERES TÚ!"

Rachel quedo impactada pues probablemente Quinn la había reconocido de su concierto y eso era whoa! Vaya! Súper _emocionante_!

Quinn volvió a lavarse la cara y dijo "tal vez… si estoy ebria."

Pero no, en efecto, esta joven estaba frente a ella, la misma con la que ella tenía mucho tiempo soñando.

"¿Estás bien… Quinn?"

"¿Me conoces?", preguntó Quinn rápidamente.

"Claro! Eres Quinn Fabray, una de mis cantantes favoritas, a la cual considero una persona digna de admirar, he sido tu fan desde el principio y…

"Para!", exclamó Quinn

Rachel la miró sorprendida.

Quinn continuó, "Tu eres la de…"

Rachel retomo sus palabras "Ah sí! La del concierto, soy yo! Estuve hoy en tu presentación estuviste fantástica, de verdad es uno de los mejores conciertos a los que he asistido, tienes una voz súper dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo, aunque a veces…"

"¿Puedes… callarte un momento?" Quinn exclamó nuevamente.

Rachel sabia que ella _a veces_ ocasionaba en las personas el efecto de querer mandarla a callar, pero jamás hubiese esperado eso de Quinn, pues después de todo parecía ser una persona muy dulce e interesada en sus fanáticos.

"Si lo siento" murmuró Rachel.

"No, está bien, de verdad no quise sonar grosera, es solo que… "cómo podría explicar Quinn a esta joven, que ella lleva meses soñando con ella, y que verla hoy era… sorprendente y algo irreal.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" intento nuevamente Quinn esta vez con un poco más de sutileza.

"Rachel… Rachel Barbra Berry"

Quinn trato de disimular su risa.

Rachel lo tomó como algo ofensivo y replicó "A mí me gusta mucho mi nombre!"

"De hecho, es bonito" agregó Quinn.

Rachel sonrió al sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de la joven cantante.

"¿Quien es Puck?"

"¿Disculpa? " Quinn se encontró sorprendida por la pregunta.

"Puck, tu lo nombraste, dijiste que lo matarías al salir de aquí, así que pensé que si el te había emborrachado y luego te dejo sola aquí en el baño…"

"Ah, Puck?... es mi manager"

"Oh… ya veo" Rachel parecía aliviada con esa respuesta.

Quinn seguía mirando a Rachel de arriba abajo con bastante curiosidad y Rachel simplemente se sentía un poco intimidada.

"Esto es tan extraño" comentó Quinn sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¿Extraño?" Rachel no tenía ni la más remota idea a lo que se podía estar refiriendo Quinn, ciertamente extraño era para ella encontrarse a una de las personas que más admira en el baño del club, a pesar de que una de las razones por la cual ella había ido ahí, era precisamente para verla, solo que jamás pensó que en efecto, sucedería.

Quinn solo asintió con su cabeza y dio un paso al frente quedando más cerca de Rachel.

La respiración de Rachel se tornó más pesada y tragó grueso.

Quinn levantó su mano derecha para tocar la mejilla de Rachel. Cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rachel exhaló lo que podría interpretarse como una señal de alivio pero ni ella misma estaba segura. Mientras Quinn atendió inmediatamente al ver quien la llamaba.

"¿Dime?" dijo Quinn a la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono. Alejándose un paso de Rachel.

"Si, lo sé. Dame dos minutos." Quinn dijo bajando un poco su voz, levantándola nuevamente al escuchar la respuesta de la persona que hablaba. "Es tu culpa que este en el baño en primer lugar, así que ya te dije, dame dos minutos!"

Tranco la llamada. Y regreso nuevamente a donde se encontraba Rachel. "Debo irme…"

"Oh… entiendo" Rachel dijo con un poco de decepción en su voz "fue un placer haberte conocido Quinn. No tienes idea lo que significa esto para mí, creo que nadie me creerá cuando les cuente, así que estaba pensado que si no es mucha molestia podrías darme tu autógrafo o algo para poder…"

"Rachel?" Quinn dijo un tono de voz dulce cortando sea lo que sea que Rachel estaba tratando de decir.

"¿Si?" contestó Rachel tímidamente.

"En verdad, tengo que irme, ya. Pero… quisiera verte de nuevo, hay cosas que me gustaría saber de ti"

"¿De mí?" Rachel preguntó intrigada. ¿Quinn, estaba interesada en saber cosas de ella? ¿Por qué? Sea lo que sea que quisiera, el que le dijera que quería verla de nuevo era para Rachel era un '_sueño_' hecho realidad.

"Si, Rachel Barbra Berry" Quinn sonrió, saco de su bolso un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel y continuó "Mira, hay un sitio cerca del hotel donde me estoy quedando se llama "Mi dulce café" y suelo ir muy seguido… Mañana a las 4pm, ¿te veo ahí?" entregándole el papel.

Rachel estaba en shock, Quinn Fabray, su cantante favorita, una de las mujeres más exitosas del momento, le había propuesto verse al otro día en un sitio, no es que creyera que fuera una cita, ni nada parecido, a pesar de que ciertamente ella pensaba que Quinn era una mujer hermosa y…

"Hey?" Quinn exclamó

"Si…" fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Rachel, jamás en su vida había sido tan… ¿corta?

Quinn sonrió nuevamente "Excelente, hasta entonces, te estaré esperando" caminó hacia la salida, deteniéndose en la puerta, giró como si fuera a decir algo más, pero continuó su camino.

Rachel se quedó ahí un par de minutos más.

Finalmente decidió salir del baño a buscar a Santana, no estaba segura de que le diría, puesto que si le contaba lo que había sucedido, probablemente no le creería y de hacerlo, iba a ser la primera acosadora de Quinn en el sitio mañana y ese definitivamente no era plan. Pero debía encontrar una excusa que le diera la tarde libre y con suficientemente tiempo para verse con Quinn. Sonaba algo egoísta, pero Rachel estaba demasiado intrigada con lo que había sucedido y se prometió a si misma que si Quinn estaba siendo sincera y no era una broma el que quería verla al día siguiente, pues no le costaría nada pedirle un autógrafo para Santana.

Al llegar a la barra nuevamente, parecía no haber rastro de Santana por ningún lado. Hasta que alguien le toca el hombro.

"¿Berry, donde rayos estabas? Bueno en realidad, no me importa. Solo quería decirte, que si quieres devolverte al hotel puedes hacerlo."

"¿A que te refieres, San?"

"Nada que conocí a una mujer preciosa y sabe bailar como no te imaginas, y creo que voy a tener suerte esta noche, porque me pidió que me fuera con ella. Lo que quiere decir, que mañana estaré algo ocupada porque planeo pasar todo el tiempo necesario con ella, se que tenías planes de ir a algunos sitios en la ciudad pero como verás…"

"No, no… entiendo, esta bien" dijo Rachel, un poco distraída de verdad, no podía creer todo los acontecimientos de la noche.

"Ah vamos, espero no estés decepcionada, porque ya no me llevaras a la cama esta noche" dijo Santana picando un ojo.

"¿Qué?, no!" dijo Rachel con mucha seguridad "No te preocupes por mí, en realidad yo también tengo planes "

"Genial, suena muy divertido" dijo Santana con un tono sarcástico.

"Lo será" Rachel solo sonrió.

"¿Nos vamos? dijo una rubia que abrazó por detrás a Santana

"Si, B!" contestó cariñosamente Santana, "ella es Be… Rachel una amiga y compañera de trabajo, y ella es Brittany, la sexy rubia que te comente"

"Mucho gusto, Brittany" - dijo Rachel estrechando su mano – "Bueno, aunque quisiera quedarme un rato más charlando con ustedes, en este preciso momento me doy cuenta de lo agotada que estoy y si planeo cumplir mi itinerario mañana, sería bueno regresar a dormir."

"Anda, mañana hablamos "dijo Santana tomando a Brittany de la mano y caminando hacia la pista de baile.

* * *

><p>Quinn salió del club dirigiéndose al carro que la esperaba.<p>

"Hey hermosa, ¿te tomó un buen rato no?"

"No empieces Puck, como te dije fue culpa tuya" Lo irónico es que de no haber sido por él, tal vez ella nunca hubiese ido al baño y por ende, no habría conocido a Rachel.

Ambos se montan en el auto, y al sentarse Quinn mira fijamente a Puck y toma aire, exhalando las palabras "es real…"

"¿Qué lo es?" pregunta Puck confundido.

"Ella es real, la chica del concierto… la de mis sueños. La conocí!"

Puck soltó una carcajada, "¿Aún estas ebria?"

"Te estoy diciendo que es real, y no estoy ebria, aunque evidentemente no gracias a ti."

"Hmm... A ver ¿cuéntame?"

"Se llama Rachel Barbra Berry…" Quinn comenzó a decir.

Puck trato de contener su risa, fallando en el proceso. "Espera, Rachel como tu personaje favorito de FRIENDS?, Barbra como una de tus mayores influencias musicales, y Berry como… bueno eso si ni idea de donde lo sacaste"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que me la estoy inventando?" respondió Quinn alterada.

"Hey, hey, solo que me parece mucha casualidad, que la chica de tus sueños exista y se llame así! Puck insinuó con desconfianza, arqueando una de sus cejas.

"Como te dije es real, existe, la acabo de conocer, y _si _se llama así! Gracias por el apoyo y la desconfianza Noah!"

Puck la miró por unos segundos "Bueno, lo siento. No quise sonar… háblame de ella"

Quinn tomó aire nuevamente "Pues… no se qué te puedo decir. Ella habla mucho" Quinn aseguró con un poco de risa "Lo cual, es como adorable"

"¿Es sexy? ¿Buen cuerpo?" Puck preguntó con ambas cejas levantadas y una sonrisa pícara "Digo, porque para que sueñes con ella,y ese tipo de sueños debe ser porque…"

"Puck!, ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que ir por el lado pervertido de las cosas?" sin dejarle responder continuó "pero si debes saberlo, es sexy, de hecho cargaba una falda corta que…" se detuvo antes de terminar la oración "Quiero decir, es linda"

"Oh Quinn… De verdad, ¿quieres que diga lo que pienso al respecto?"

"No!"

Un silencio invadió el interior del carro. "Espera, ¿no vas a seguir contandome?

"No…"


	4. Capítulo 3

La mañana siguiente al abrir los ojos, Quinn se dio cuenta que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no había soñado con la chica— con "Rachel" dijo en voz alta Quinn, levantándose rápidamente de la cama y mirar su reloj.

Eran las 10:00 am, lo que quería decir que aun tenía unas cuantas horas antes de su encuentro con ella. Era difícil describir lo que sentía, pero podría resumirlo en una palabra "emocionada".

Había algo en Rachel, que la había hecho sentir diferente, quería saber todo acerca de ella, le despertaba demasiada curiosidad, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, y aún así, sentía una especie de conexión con la joven de cabellos oscuros.

Lo que si era cierto, es que en parte quería descubrir la razón por la cual Rachel ha estado apareciendo en sus sueños durante tanto tiempo, debería haber una explicación, pero lo que también era necesario averiguar era si Rachel también soñaba con la rubia, un simple pensamiento que hizo que Quinn sonriera.

* * *

><p>"10:00 am" reflejaba la pantalla del celular de Rachel, alarma que había dejado puesta la noche anterior. Solo necesitaba suficiente tiempo para arreglarse para la cit— bueno "no es una cita" murmuró Rachel, pero uno siempre tiene que estar bien presentado, pensó enseguida.<p>

Santana tal como lo había advertido la noche anterior, no llegó al hotel, pero si había enviado un mensaje de texto a Rachel en donde detallaba más de lo que Rachel hubiese querido cuán bien lo estaba pasando con su nueva amiga Brit y que no se preocupara por ella, que prometía llegar en algún momento del día "…_pero diviértete mucho en tu paseo por la ciudad y eso. xoxo_".

Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

><p>"Señor, no hay forma en que pueda ir un poco más rápido, o que pueda tomar un camino donde no hayan tanto…"<p>

"¿Carros?" dijo riéndose el conductor del taxi en el que iba Rachel al ver su cara de frustración "bienvenida New York, señorita"

Rachel solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y tomar aire. Ella pudo haber traído su carro, pero luego de hacer una lista de "pro vs contra" decidió por dejarlo en el hotel, en parte, por la misma razón en la que se encontraba actualmente, temía quedarse estancada en trafico y no llegar a tiempo. Tampoco es que iba muy tarde… 4:00pm pero Rachel Berry nunca llega tarde, además no quería que Quinn fuese a pensar que ella no iba a ir o algo por el estilo, ¿qué tal si se va pensando…?

"Joven… le estoy hablando"

"Ah sí, disculpe, ¿qué decía?"

"En realidad, si se da cuenta, estamos a 3 cuadras de la dirección que me dio, si quiere, creo que puede llegar más rápido si se baja aquí, y continua caminando, solo tome esa calle" dijo el taxista mientras señala con su índice el camino que Rachel debía tomar.

"Ah, sí! Perfecto, tenga señor" entregó el pagó y se bajo del auto, tomando la dirección que el señor le había indicado.

Rachel estaba agradecida siempre ha sido bastante atlética porque en momento como este le era muy útil.

'4:15pm' marcaba su reloj justo cuando frente a ella se encontraba un pequeño letrero que decía "Mi dulce café". Se apresuró en entrar tan pronto se arregló un poco su cabello y ropa. No quería lucir como que había corrido 3 cuadras, cosa que puede o puede que no haya hecho.

El café era bastante acogedor, de verdad, era hasta pequeño, si caminabas rápido en las locas calles de la ciudad y parpadeabas puede que pasara desapercibido.

"¿Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarle en algo?" una joven que parecía ser empleada en el sitio preguntó con mucha simpatía.

Rachel dudó al responder "En realidad, estoy buscando a alguien…"

"¿Es por casualidad ese alguien, una joven rubia y bonita con una voz dulce?

Algo confundida, Rachel solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, mientras la empleada del lugar la guiaba hacia una mesa que se encontraba en el fondo del café.

Sentada, como una 'joven común y corriente' estaba Quinn, concentrada en la lectura de un libro que tenía en sus manos.

Rachel, agradeció a la joven, y se dirigió hacia la mesa de la rubia.

"Lamento el retraso"

Quinn parecía sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Rachel, tal vez era que estaba muy concentrada en lo que sea que estaba leyendo, pero seguidamente se levanto de la mesa, colocando el libro sobre esta y le ofreció a Rachel el otro asiento.

"Oh, no, está bien, la verdad estaba bastante entretenida pero me alegra que llegaras finalmente" dijo con una media sonrisa.

Rachel tomó asiento inmediatamente. Había algo en la mirada de Quinn, la forma en que observaba a Rachel que la hacía sentir especial, pero al mismo tiempo, expuesta. Es como si pudiera ver su alma o algo parecido.

"¿Quieres tomarte algo?" escuchó Rachel decir a Quinn, aunque sentía que todo estaba sucediendo en cámara lenta. Esto no iba a funcionar si Rachel continuaba actuando de esta manera, pero como evitarlo, todo era tan irreal.

"Si, lo siento, un té estaría bien" dijo Rachel tratanto de sacudir sus abrumadores pensamientos de una vez por todas.

Quinn le hizo un gesto a la joven que anteriormente había guiado a Rachel a la mesa, señalando simultáneamente su propia taza.

"Buena elección" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de silencio, lo cual hizo sentir muy incómoda a Rachel, pues solo pensaba que iba a continuar haciendo el ridículo de sí misma y que Quinn finalmente se fastidiaría y optaría por irse del lugar o peor…

"El lugar es muy lindo y acogedor" bueno eso sonó como una buena forma de comenzar una agradable conversación ¿no?

Quinn asintió "Me alegra que te guste, como te dije ayer, es uno de mis favoritos. Amo venir a distraerme de tanto ajetreo de la ciudad, quiero decir amo NYC pero a veces es un poco estresante ¿sabes?"

"Si, te entiendo muy bien. Creo que te gustaría Yorktown, es 'relativamente' cerca de New York City pero al mismo tiempo, sientes como si estás muy lejos, si es que eso tiene algún sentido…"

Quinn observaba a Rachel mientras hablaba "¿Eres de ahí?"

"Vivo allí, actualmente, sí... ¿Y tú? Oh, ummm quiero decir, ¿és eso muy personal para preguntar? entiendo que tu eres una figura pública y probablemente no quieres que gente en general, o que no conoces sepa exactamente dónde estás viviendo, o parte de tu tiempo, cuando en, podrías…"

Quinn dejó escapar una risa y agregó enseguida "ya me estaba preocupando que no te había escuchado divagar, cosa que es como… adorable"

Rachel logró sonrojarse y encogió sus hombros en señal de que no podía evitarlo y tomó la taza de té que recién les había traído la joven que atendía en el sitio.

"Gracias Zoe" dijo Quinn mientras la joven se retiraba.

"LA" dijo Quinn mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té también.

Rachel asintió.

"Ahí queda lo que llamo mi casa, pero no estoy tan seguido como me gustaría. Ya no se si se siente como mi casa todavía. De hecho, no creo que lo vaya a saber en un tiempo, tengo un proyecto aquí y me toca buscar un lugar temporal durante el tiempo que me quede, pero no creo que lo busque en la ciudad como tal, ya te dije no soy muy entusiasta por los lugares muy poblados o con tanto movimiento"

"Entiendo… " asintiendo nuevamente.

"Este lugar, el café digo, a veces me hace creer que estoy en casa, es un sentimiento bastante agradable. Poder sentarme a leer, y perderme en el libro mientras olvido por un momento esa realidad tan abrumante"

Rachel solo podía imaginarse la cantidad de stress que estaba sometida Quinn, a pesar de que en algún momento de su vida, ella deseó todo lo que la rubia actualmente tenía, también sabía que no era tan sencillo como parecía.

Es por eso, que aunque todo esto era muy agradable, todavía no entendía por qué Quinn la había citado aquí y no es que no lo agradecía pero tenía que preguntar. "Quinn, ¿por qué…? Umm… Quiero decir, estoy contenta de estar aquí pero ¿por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué… yo…?"

"¿Crees en las almas gemelas, Rach?" fue lo primero que pudo decir Quinn, su intención no era responder una pregunta con… ¿otra pregunta? "¿Puedo decirte Rach?" agregó enseguida, un poco apenada luego de que ya se había tomado la libertad de llamarla así, no podía evitarlo, sentía mucha familiaridad con Rachel.

"Si" sonrió "en realidad, me gusta, una de mis mejores amigas me llama todo el tiempo por mi apellido, así que es raro, cuando alguien me da un sobrenombre distinto" recordando la primera pregunta que le había hecho la rubia, Rachel continuó "Y pues la verdad, creo en el alma, en general, nunca me he puesto a pensar en algo como las almas gemelas…"

"Ya… solo pregunto pues, estoy fascinada con este libro" señalando el libro que tenía al lado de su taza de té "si te soy sincera, lo he leído unas 3 veces, se llama 'Brida' es de Paulo Coelho, ¿lo has leído?"

"No, aunque he escuchado el autor"

"Bueno, sin ánimos de arruinar el suspenso del libro, por si algún día decides leerlo… la historia se desarrolla alrededor de una joven, Brida, que quiere ser bruja"

"Bruja" repitió Rachel con algo de confusión.

"Si… Bruja" dejando escapar una risa Quinn continuó "Creo que se puede decir que ella lo tiene… lo tenía todo, pero siempre sintió que algo le faltaba, razón por la cual encuentra la magia, o tal vez la magia la encuentra a ella…"Quinn movió su cabeza como si ella misma necesitara afirmación a lo que estaba diciendo "Brida, conoce a un mago, quien es el que la ayuda a convertirse en bruja…"

Rachel, a este punto, ya estaba más que confundida, su pregunta a Quinn, de por qué la había citado en ese lugar, había llevado a la rubia a contarle sobre el libro que estaba leyendo, que se trataba de brujería, por lo visto. En realidad, parecía que lo que Quinn estaba evitando era darle una explicación. Tal vez, no había explicación alguna, puede que la cantante solo quería una amiga, y evidentemente, eso no era algo fácil de admitir, después de todo ella podría ser con mucha facilidad amiga de, quien sabe, ¿Lady Gaga?

Eso, es un escenario interesante, imaginarse a Lady Gaga y Quinn discutiendo un libro sobre una bruja… "Espera" Rachel dijo en voz alta, ocasionando que Quinn se quedara en silencio.

Con un gesto de clara confusión en su cara, Rachel agregó "Que tiene que ver el libro con almas gemelas?"

Quinn, nuevamente sonrió, que extraño lo sencillo que Rachel logra obtener una sonrisa genuina de ella, es que pareciera que encontraba adorable todo lo que la joven decía y la forma en que arrugaba su nariz cuando no estaba segura de algo o no entendía.

"Oh… justo iba a esa parte, pero te adelantaste" guiñando un ojo "el libro me hizo interesarme mucho en eso de las almas gemelas… Y de como se supone que allí afuera, en algún lado… hay alguien para ti, tu... otra parte" sintiéndose ahora un poco expuesta y nerviosa de por qué estaba hablándole a Rachel al respecto decidió continuar explicando "aunque no es fácil identificarla, unos pueden verlas, sentirlas, o simplemente lo saben… y otros no, y bueno no solo almas gemelas" Quinn intento dirigir la conversación hacia otro camino antes de que Rachel terminara pensando que la cantante estaba algo loca "Hay veces, que uno siente una conexión especial con personas, sin saber por qué"

Rachel a esto, asintió, bueno después de todo, el libro si sonaba interesante y estaba de acuerdo con esa última parte de la conexión y eso.

"Yo… me agradas, Rachel, no hay un motivo específico detrás de mi invitación, solo quería… "¿Conocerte? Suena una palabra que podría ser mal interpretada "…hablar y compartir un rato con _alguien_"

Ah, bueno, ya ahora todo tenía más sentido, lo que en realidad, Quinn quería decir es que había sentido una especie conexión con Rachel, en… ¿el baño ayer? Suena algo raro, pero tal vez, tuvo que ver con el hecho de que Rachel la intento ayudar, no es que pensara que otros llegasen a ver a una persona sintiéndose mal en un baño ellos no ofrecerían ayudar también. Bueno, a estas alturas, quien sabe. Pero si algo debía tener presente Rachel era que no había ningún _motivo_ exacto, Quinn le pareció que Rachel era una joven amable, y para ser honesta, Rachel también percibía eso en la cantante.

Cualquiera pensaría que la rubia podría ser algo arrogante, ¿no? Tiene todo para serlo, pero no lo es, y eso ya es algo de admirar. Así que, Rachel no le iba a dar más vuelta al asunto, solo iba a disfrutarlo, es posible que luego de hoy, no volviera a ver a la cantante de esta forma, así que mejor aprovechar su tiempo.

"Oye Quinn, ¿tienes algún plan para el resto del día? Porque yo tenía un itinerario de sitios a los que suelo ir cada vez que vengo, pero estaba pensando que podríamos no se intentar algo distinto, y tal vez ordinario para ti, tan ordinario que creo que podrías disfrutar y que probablemente extrañes"

Quinn arqueó una de sus cejas intrigada en la propuesta de Rachel.

"Pero antes… creo que necesitamos encontrarte un sombrero o gorro y tal vez unos lentes o algo con lo que te puedas camuflajear como persona normal"

"¿Persona normal, huh?" dijo Quinn tratando de sonar ofendida aunque se notaba que estaba aguantando sonreír.

"Ah, vamos, ¿cuando fue la última vez que fuiste a una función de cine regular?"

El cine, si, eso parecía algo que no hacía desde hace una eternidad, fuera de las premieres que a veces era invitada, no el cine _regular _era algo que había sacado de su lista hace mucho… "Titanic… esa fue la última que vi"

"En 3D?"

"No…" frunciendo el ceño "la primera… ¿versión?"

"Oh… whoa, bueno la 3D esta ahorita, podemos intentar ver esa, creo que esto será divertido"

"No sé, Rachel… yo…"

"Confía en mí" aseguró Rachel con una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que hacían a cualquiera olvidar hasta su apellido.

¿_Quinn qué? _Pensó la cantante.


	5. Capitulo 4

"Berry, soy yo… umm, no… no has respondido ninguno de mis mensajes y ya empiezo a preocuparme, vine al hotel a cambiarme de ropa, y aunque sé que tenías un itinerario de cosas que querías hacer hoy, me parece raro que no me hayas llamado o…"

"¿Lista?" se escuchó una voz en la habitación

"Uh… si si" respondió Santana con una sonrisa a la rubia que había conocido la noche anterior "Comunícate conmigo cuando tengas chance, ¿está bien? terminó de decir rápidamente a su teléfono y colgó la llamada.

"¿Preocupada por tu amiga?" preguntó Brittany mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

"Nah, solo ando curiosa en que anda. Para serte sincera, me esperaba al menos un mensaje donde me rogaba que la acompañara de nuevo, en sus '_Aventuras por la ciudad con Berry'_ siempre es lo mismo… No me malinterpretes, yo la adoro, en verdad, son ese tipo de cosas lo que la hacen única" respondió Santana con una sonrisa genuina y luego colocó una cara seria girando en los brazos de Brit "Ahora volvamos a la parte en que me contabas más de ti, porque quiero saberlo todo…" continuó Santana mientras dejaba besos en el cuello de la rubia "Hmmm"

"Nunca había conocido a alguien que le vibraran los pantalones cuando se emocionaba" comentó la rubia, quien parecía entretenida por la situación.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué estás-? Ah! No, no " Santana comenzó a reír mientras sacaba de su pantalón su celular que recién había vibrado y que mostraba un mensaje recibido en la pantalla.

_San! Todo bien, creo que hoy es uno de los días más emocionantes de mi vida! Te cuento luego. Diviértete. xoxo :) :)_

"Siempre lo son… ¿no y que ayer lo era?" murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras reía.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué te parece éste, entonces?" preguntó Quinn probándose uno de los gorros que encontró en el mostrador de la tienda.<p>

Rachel cerró su celular bruscamente y observó a Quinn quien tenía una mirada de curiosidad "Creo que es perfecto, y yo encontré estos lentes, ten pruébatelos"

"Rachel, estos son lentes de leer… "

"A ver, ¿nunca viste Superman? Si Clark Kent lograba camuflajearse entre la gente _normal_, también puedes tú!"

"De hecho, siempre me pareció muy tonto como—" Quinn se detuvo tan pronto vio como los ojos de Rachel parecieron abrirse impresionada por el comentario que la cantante estaba a punto de hacer "Quiero decir, era poco… ¿realista? "

Rachel boquiabierta cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho "¿Estás cuestionando la efectividad de mi idea, QF?"

"Yo… No… ya va, ¿QF?

"Ah sí, me parece más apropiado llamarte así mientras estemos en público, así no atraemos la atención de la gente si menciono tu nombre en voz alta" Rachel camino hacia Quinn tomó los lentes de las manos de Quinn y el gorro de su cabeza -era uno de esos tejidos que_ según _Rachel, siempre hacían ver a la gente adorable- y se dirigió a la caja a pagar.

La cantante se quedó quieta, mientras asimilaba lo loco que sonaba todo lo que Rachel había dicho. No podía evitar reírse pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo pues la joven parecía muy seria en lo que decía.

"Hey Rach"

"Si… ¿Qui— QF?"

"¿Y que vamos a hacer con el gradulón que nos ha estado acompañando toda la tarde? La cantante solo pudo reírse mientras saludaba a Bob, el guardaespaldas que ya Rachel había visto un par de veces, en el concierto y el bar, y a quien Quinn decía apreciar mucho. Al presentarlos en el café temprano, Quinn manifestó que Bob había estado trabajando para ella un par de años y que confiaba mucho en él.

Mirando el gorro que tenía en sus manos, Rachel preguntó "¿Crees que le quede bien el color azul?" A lo que Bob sacudió rápidamente su cabeza pero Quinn asintió con la misma rapidez mientras reía con más intensidad.

Después de todo, aunque Rachel jamás lo admitiría, eso del gorro y los lentes no sirvió de mucho, Quinn fue reconocida unas cuantas veces en su camino al cine, pero la gente era muy amable y luego de unas cuantas fotos y autógrafos le dejaron seguir, en realidad, parecía que muchos realmente andaban distraídos o no les importaba mucho, Rachel imaginaba que así era New York, _cada quien anda en lo suyo._

En una escala del 1 a Barbra Streisand operarse la nariz, ¿qué tan malo era llorar durante toda la película? Bueno, no fue que lloró incontrolablemente, Quinn le facilitó un pañuelo que le ayudó a no perder el control y Bob le dio una cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

Pero hablando en serio, ella sabía que Jack iba a morir, después de todo había visto la película unas 100 veces pero como siempre, lo último que se pierde es la esperanza ¿no?

Quinn debía admitir que extrañaba esto, el salir, compartir con amigos… Se podía decir que Rachel era su amiga ¿no? Sí, bueno tenía un día conociéndola, pero es que le ocasionaba esa sensación de familiaridad inexplicable, y siendo honesta, había compartido más con Rachel en unas horas, que lo que había compartido con sus amigas como tal, en los últimos años.

Sin duda alguna, esta salida le había caído muy bien y se alegraba mucho de que Rachel hubiese propuesto la idea de que fuesen al cine, ella no se imaginaba cuanta falta le hacía optar por cosas tan normales, como ver una película. No es que no podía hacerlo, sino que no tenía tanto tiempo para eso o gente con quien, por lo menos que no fuera de su equipo de trabajo.

No quería que el día terminara, así que Quinn insistió en que podían cenar juntas. Luego de haber conversado al respecto, Rachel manifestó cuanto le gustaba un sitio vegetariano que quedaba en la ciudad, pero por lo general, siempre era imposible de ir, si no se había reservado con mucha antelación. Así que Quinn, propuso que podrían sencillamente ordenar lo que querían y ella prometía que podían hacérselos llegar a su hotel, después de todo, es Quinn Fabray de quien estamos hablando, para algo tienen que servir sus "influencias".

Luego de que el chofer de Quinn les buscara, fueron llevados directo al hotel y luego de una llamada telefónica la cantante aseguró que la comida iba en camino.

'_Esto de ser famoso, es algo a lo que cualquiera puede acostumbrarse'_ pensó Rachel mientras esperaba sentada en un gigante mueble, en lo que se podía llamar la "sala de estar" de la suite de Quinn.

Ahora estaban simplemente ellas dos, después de todo fue buena idea el cenar al hotel de Quinn. Es decir, Bob era genial, pero a veces sentía que eso de que escuchara todas sus conversaciones era algo incómodo.

"Estás muy callada..." comentó Quinn cuando regreso de su habitación. Se había excusado antes para ir a cambiarse a algo más cómodo, y por lo visto, lo decía en serio, porque al regresar estaba usando simplemente una franelilla blanca y un mono deportivo rosado, parecía una persona _normal._

"¿Ah? Umm… No, es solo que… Creo que otra vez tengo ese sentimiento de que irreal es todo esto, quiero decir, tú eres Quinn Fabray… yo vine a la ciudad, solo porque asistiría a tu concierto, ¿A cuántas personas les pasa esto en su vida?" Rachel expresó con una expresión algo tímida.

"¿Así que tu viniste solo por mí?" Quinn dijo en un tono algo presumido.

"Ahhh ya veo, ahora te pusiste creída, me preguntaba cuándo iba a conocer ese lado de Diva" replicó Rachel en forma de burla.

"Hey, tu eres la que está alimentando mi ego" dijo la cantante mientras se sentada al lado de Rachel "pero veamos, si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué quejarte? Si yo fuera tú, aprovechaba la situación…" colocando su mano sobre la de Rachel.

Rachel tragó sea lo que sea que estaba manteniendo en su garganta tan pronto vio como Quinn se acercaba a ella. Era como si mientras más tiempo pasaba con la rubia, ésta más cómoda se sentía cerca de ella, e irónicamente esto ocasionaba todo lo contrario en Rachel.

Quinn sintió por un momento que estaba reviviendo alguno de sus sueños, tal vez por eso, se sintió tan libre de decir algo como eso, pero tan pronto notó como las reacciones de Rachel se pusieron algo rígidas y nerviosas, se dio cuenta de que no, esto no era un sueño en el que la joven quería quitarle su ropa y retiro su mano colocándola sobre el mueble.

"Lo siento, yo… era broma Rachel, solo bromeaba y…" Quinn estaba segura de que su rostro estaba del color de un tomate y a esto Rachel se sintió mucho más relajada.

Lo curioso, es que si solo Quinn supiera que su reacción a las palabras de la cantante no era porque la hicieron sentir incomoda sino porque todo lo contrario, despertaron sensaciones en ella que… bueno todo esto era muy bueno para ser real, y esas son ese tipo de cosas que podrían suceder solo en sueños.

"No, no está bien" Rachel trato de que sus palabras no sonaran nerviosas aunque no estaba segura si lo había logrado.

Quinn debía recordarse a sí misma que aunque Rachel lucía tal como la chica en sus sueños, ciertamente ellos eran solo eso, sueños. Así que optó, por continuar seguir tratando de descifrar porque Rachel había estado en ellos desde hace tanto tiempo.

"Tu amiga, con la que viniste, me dijiste que trabaja contigo también, ¿no?"

"Santana, si. Ella es todo un personaje, aunque estoy segura que dice lo mismo de mí. Es de esas personas que apenas las conoces quieres como ahorcarla, pero luego terminas sin poder imaginar tu vida sin ellas… Apuesto, que eso también lo dice de mí." Rachel solo pudo reír mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"Muy pocas personas saben esto, pero fuimos a secundaria juntas. De hecho, se puede decir que nos conocemos de toda la vida, no éramos amigas en aquel entonces, pero luego de la muerte de mis papás… no sé todo cambió"

Por un momento, Quinn no sabía que decir, así que extendió nuevamente su mano y con mucho cuidado la colocó en la pierna de la joven y murmuró "Lo siento"

Rachel solo encogió sus hombros y continuó "Cuando nos graduamos, el plan de ambas era salir de ese pueblo y venir a New York. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, al final terminamos en Yorktown…" intentando una especie de risa "Tan cerca pero se siente tan lejos, desde el punto de vista de llevar a cabo planes y... sueños, supongo. Si no tienes mucho dinero, no puedes arriesgarte así, ¿sabes? Y bueno, después de todo, terminamos trabajando juntas, y creo que fue allí cuando nuestra amistad se fortaleció"

"¿Ese pueblo? Suena como que le tienes un poco de rencor…" Quinn dijo con un poco de curiosidad.

"¿Lima?" esta vez Rachel si logró reírse "Si, bueno lo…"

"Ya va, ¿Lima, Ohio?" exclamó Quinn.

"¿Si? ¿Por qué?"

"No… no, por nada, solo curiosidad"

Justo cuando Rachel empezaba a preguntarse sobre la reacción de Quinn con respecto a Lima, tocaron la puerta de su habitación y Quinn se levantó rápidamente a atenderla.

_Salvada por la campana, o debería decir ¿por la comida? _pensó la cantante.

* * *

><p>La comida estuvo excelente, pero ya era hora de irse, y aunque Quinn insistió varias veces en que su chofer podía llevarla de vuelta a su hotel, Rachel se negó amablemente. De verdad, ya le parecía demasiado lo que Quinn había hecho por ella, pero accedió a que le llamaran un taxi.<p>

Tan pronto Quinn recibió la llamada de que el taxi esperaba por Rachel abajo. La cantante agradeció a la joven el haber asistido al café, repitió que estaba al tanto de que había sido algo loco haberla invitado así, sin explicación alguna, y que significaba mucho que Rachel hubiese asistido.

Rachel no le tomó importancia, pues para ella había una explicación muy obvia, Quinn probablemente se sentía sola.

Esta vez, Quinn pidió su número de teléfono, ya la noche anterior se había reprochado el no haberlo hecho, ¿Qué tal si Rachel hubiese decidido no ir al café?

La joven no dudó en anotar el número de Quinn también, después de todo, si Quinn iba a quedarse un tiempo en la ciudad como le había contado, podrían verse de nuevo, tal vez… Pues, igual no estaban sino a unos 40 minutos una de la otra aproximadamente, en un día con suerte claro, pero Rachel podía sentir que a pesar de todo lo extraño que pudiera resultar esta situación, después del tiempo que habían compartido hoy, una amistad con la cantante no parecía una idea tan descabellada.

Un abrazo fue lo primero por lo que optó Rachel al despedirse, cosa que sorprendió a Quinn, o por lo menos, eso pensó la joven cuando todo lo que hizo la cantante fue quedarse quieta, paralizada incluso.

Le tomó a Quinn al menos unos segundos antes de devolverle el abrazo a Rachel, es algo que no podía explicarse, pero cuando estaba cerca de ella, perdía el control de sus acciones.

Cometió el _error_ de cerrar sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la joven y como se inclinaba a besarla, inmediatamente los abrió y se dio cuenta, que al tener Rachel tan cerca, era como si sus sueños tomaran vida, pero esta vez ella estaba despierta.

Si Rachel tuviera que ponerle un nombre, tendría que decir que ese fue el abrazo más raro de su vida. En un principio, Quinn parecía sorprendida por el mismo, y segundos más tarde era como si había esperado todo el día para hacerlo pero en seguida, la soltó de una forma brusca y se despidió apresuradamente.

Rachel se despidió de Bob en la salida, no podía creer que el día anterior, él había sido al que habían tenido que sobornar para que les diera la información del club. Rachel suponía que debía agradecerle, después de todo, nada de esto habría ocurrido si no fuese por él.

De camino al ascensor, un caballero paso por su lado, diciendo "Buenas noches preciosa" y guiñándole el ojo.

Rachel solo pudo sonreír tímidamente y continuó su camino.


	6. Capitulo 5

Quinn se encontraba tocando su guitarra sobre la cama cuando Puck tocó su puerta y sin esperar respuesta, entró.

"No q_uiero una cuenta regresiva_

_Ni hacer lo mismo distinto_

_no quiero la misma vida_

_pero quiero el mismo instinto,_

_yo quiero empezar de cero_

_y obedecer al destino_

_volar aunque no haya cielo_

_y reencontrarme contigo..."_

Quinn tomó un lápiz y anotó en una hoja junto a ella mientras Puck se sentaba en el sillón frente a su cama.

"¿Componiendo? Eso solo puede significar 2 cosas… que te fue muy bien en tu cita o que te fue muy, muy mal…"

"No era una cita", murmuró Quinn volteando los ojos.

"Ahh vamos tu sabes a lo que me refiero", dijo Puck mientras se relajaba en el sillón.

Quinn tomó un poco de aire y luego lo soltó lentamente, "si en verdad quieres saberlo, estuvo genial… Fuimos al cine".

Sonriendo al recordar que Rachel logró que Bob usara uno de esos gorros, "y bueno si hubieses llegado unos minutos antes la hubieses conocido, se acaba de ir"

"Ya va… ¿La trajiste al hotel? ¿A tu habitación?, wow Fabray, debo admitir que ¡eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba! Espe-, espera, una joven de cabellos oscuros con una falda bastante corta que estoy seguro de que si se agachaba un poco podría haberle visto hasta…"

"¡Puckerman!", Quinn lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"Oh, wow ¿era ella? Si, si la vi al llegar, no voy a negarlo Q... tienes buenos gustos, esta muuuuy…"

"Noah! Ugh… Solo… ugh", Quinn decidió dejar su guitarra de lado, Puck logró matarle cualquier inspiración que tenía.

"Perdón… yo, ummm está bien", levantó sus manos en disculpa. "Pero cuéntame, ¿es tan buena como en tus sueños? ¿Lograste hacerlos realidad? Ahora ya podrás superarlo y seguir con tu vida", guiñando el ojo, algo tan característico de Puck.

"Primero que nada, no es nada así… Con ella, es diferente... Ella es muy dulce, y creo que podríamos ser buenas amigas"

"¿Quieres decir que no intentaste nada? Ahhh retiro lo dicho ya no estoy impresionado por tus habilidades"

Quinn sabía que Puck estaba más que nada bromeando pero a veces, de verdad le provocaba golpearlo.

"Como te dije, es diferente con ella. Si, admito que como sabes, aunque me arrepiento de alguna vez haberte contado, mis sueños en cierto momento llegaron a un punto que… pero no es así, hay algo en ella Puck, que no puedo explicar"

"Las piernas", murmuró Puck.

Quinn le lanzó una de sus peores miradas.

"No quiero decir, que por eso fue que no la reconocí, bueno, tu sabes soy hombre y pues me distraje…"

"¿A qué te refieres con que no la reconociste?", preguntó la cantante confundida.

"A ver Quinn, ¡soy tu manager! De verdad, ¿Creías que te iba a dejar ir con una completa extraña, posible acosadora, a una cita, sin saber nada de ella? Hice mi investigación luego de que esa noche me dijeras su nombre"

"¿Tu... qué?", exclamó Quinn en un tono más alto.

"Sabes que es mi trabajo"

"No puedo creer que hicieras eso, es invasión de privacidad… o algo", dijo la cantante confundida y frunciendo su ceño.

"Como te dije, yo lo considero parte de mi trabajo"

Quinn parecía legítimamente molesta pero Puck sabía que no le duraría mucho.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿No quieres saber lo que sé?"

Quinn se sentó en la orilla de la cama y cruzó sus piernas esperando que Puck continuara con lo que tenía que decir.

Sonriendo a la rubia dijo, "se graduó de secundaria con honores, participó prácticamente en cada club que se te puede ocurrir en el colegio, incluyendo el club Glee, del cual era la capitana..."

"Si, en Lima. Espera, ¿quieres decir que canta?", Quinn levantó sus cejas en curiosidad.

"Y muy bien por lo visto, porque fue aceptada para audicionar en _NYADA,_ pero extrañamente, no asistió al día de su audición", ahora fue Puck, quien frunció su ceño. "Sus amigos y familiares atribuyeron esto a la muerte de sus padres, una pareja gay que…"

"¿Como sabes todo esto?"

"Fue muy fácil, sabiendo su nombre, y pues tiene hasta una página my space, imagínate", riéndose.

"¿Como murieron? Sus papas, digo"

"Un accidente", Puck dejo escapar algo similar a un suspiró. "Ella también iba en el carro, tenía 15 años pero no le paso nada, que se yo sepa. Chocaron contra otro auto. Al parecer el conductor iba ebrio", Puck se detuvo a pensar por un segundo y continuó, "y… se dio a la fuga…" en este momento, la expresión de ambos se torno igual, Puck levantó su mirada bruscamente y buscó los ojos de Quinn quién lo observaba con la misma intensidad.

"Oh Quinn, ¿no crees que sea…?"

"¡Oh dios!", exclamó Quinn.

* * *

><p>Para Rachel, era una de esas noches en la que sientes que aunque estas agotado, al mismo tiempo, estas muy emocionado para dormir.<p>

Santana le había llamado para avisarle que llegaría un poco tarde, pero que le prometía que esta noche si llegaría a dormir, así que Rachel estaba, literalmente, acostada en su cama de hotel mirando al techo, pensando.

Todo lo que había pasado este fin de semana había sido una experiencia muy extraña pero era en definitiva, la mejor de su vida. El fin de semana estaba por terminar y ella en realidad, no quería regresar a su vida normal.

Si era sincera, su vida no volvería a ser igual luego de esos dos días. Aunque no hablara con Quinn de nuevo, ya su vida había cambiado.

Es ese sentimiento de cuando admiras a alguien, no solo porque sea _atractivo_… Aunque Quinn, era algo más que atractiva, ella era hermosa, en eso no había duda. Pero el haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Quinn, esa persona que Rachel de alguna forma admiraba, pues sabía que había sido una joven como ella alguna vez, que tenía un sueño, como lo tuvo ella alguna vez también, ser cantante… Quinn siempre le hablaba a sus fanáticos de cómo debían creer en sí mismos, en como nunca debían dejar de soñar, aunque eso es algo que hacen todos, Rachel sentía que su mensaje llegaba especialmente a ella.

Rachel siempre se sintió identificada con la cantante, sentía que eran más parecidas de lo que se podía apreciar, la diferencia es que Quinn logró lo que Rachel nunca pudo, o no intentó.

Descubrió que Quinn era el _"paquete completo",_ una persona hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Si bien es cierto, que sería loco asumir que solo porque compartió con ella un día, ya la conoce, Rachel siempre consideró que ella tenía una especie de sexto sentido, y si algo le decía ese sentido ahorita, era que la cantante era una persona especial.

Una persona especial, de la cual era amiga, y tenía su número de teléfono.

"Su número de teléfono", murmuró Rachel en la oscuridad justo antes de buscar su celular y debatir la idea de que tan loco era escribirle a Quinn.

_11:00pm_, hora que marcaba su reloj. Bueno, no es tan tarde, además es sábado, quien se acuesta un sábado a las 11 de la noc- esta bién, ella es una de esas personas. De igual manera, solo será un mensaje de agradecimiento y de buenas noches, eso es algo que hacen las amigas, ¿no?

Claro que sí.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn iba en el carro con sus padres. Con sus audífonos puestos y la música de su ipod bien en alto, ya que no estaba interesada en escuchar a su padre discutir con su madre. Las discusiones se estaban volviendo más seguidas últimamente, y Quinn sencillamente optaba por escuchar música para imaginar que estaba en otro lado. La música se había convertido en su refugio. <em>

_Iban camino a visitar a su hermana mayor, bueno "visitar", eso fue lo que le dijeron a ella. Quinn estaba casi segura que esto era más que una visita. Ella puede que no estuviera al tanto de cuál era exactamente la situación en su casa, sus padres eran muy buenos disimulando e ignorando cualquier cosa que podría estar mal, pero su intuición le decía que tenía que ver con dinero, pues en los últimos meses su padre, Russell, había comenzado a llegar a casa, molesto y preocupado, y terminaba bebiendo hasta quedar inconsciente. En un principio, Judy, parecía ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Quinn asumió que llegó un momento en el que su madre no aguantó más, y le enfrentó, empeorando las cosas._

_Ella los escucho discutir un par de veces acerca de cómo, Frannie, la hermana de Quinn, podría cuidarla mientras ellos resolvían lo que estaba sucediendo, como no era justo para ella tener que lidiar con este tipo de cosas, ya ser adolescente era suficiente. Así que, acordaron que lo mejor sería que Quinn se quedara con su hermana en Lima y cursara su último año escolar en alguna secundaria de allí._

_Para ser fin de semana, el humor de Russell no era nada bueno, y luego de alzarle la voz a Judy en el auto, decidió que era mejor que se detuvieran a comer algo, lo que en realidad significaba que necesitaba un trago, o dos, o tres._

_Al regresar al auto, Judy insistió en que ella podía manejar el resto del camino a casa de Frannie, pero Russell aseguró que eso era innecesario._

_Tanto Quinn como su madre sabían que Russell no estaba en el mejor estado para conducir pero esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía en estos últimos meses, y él siempre tendía a ser bastante testarudo._

_Aproximadamente 15 minutos más tarde de retomar la carretera, Russell terminó tomando el giro equivocado, colisionando con un carro que venía en la vía contraria y provocando que el carro al que impacto se saliera de la vía._

_Todo fue muy rápido. Minutos previos Quinn recordaba estar nuevamente escuchando música con el volumen necesario para no escuchar a sus padres discutir, y en un parpadeo, el carro en el que iba se coleó y estaba golpeando a otro. En ese instante, justo antes de ver volar el carro lejos de ellos, observó una chica que iba en la parte trasera del vehículo al igual que ella y como su cabeza golpeaba la ventana._

_El carro fue enviado lejos mientras todo sucedía en cámara lenta y fue ahí cuando Quinn decidió cerrar sus ojos una vez más…_

Quinn abrió sus ojos bruscamente, sudando y con su corazón acelerado. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla al respecto. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella pudiera unir las piezas de lo que pasó ese día. Se asumía que el Stress post traumático había ocasionado que Quinn bloqueara principalmente lo que había sucedido, a veces recordaba partes pero aún luego de 8 años, hoy día, todavía no estaba 100% segura.

Pero esta pesadilla, era más que eso, era revivir nuevamente lo que había sucedido años atrás, y ahora todo tenía más sentido.

_Rachel_ era la chica que iba en ese carro, Quinn no recordaba su cara hasta esta noche luego de haber escuchado a Puck contar su historia, ahora su recuerdo estaba más claro que nunca. Era Rachel, 8 años más joven.

Su celular iluminó la oscuridad y Quinn sintió algo inexplicable al ver en la pantalla, el nombre _Rachel Berry, _era una mezcla de alivio y preocupación.

"_Hola Quinn, solo quería agradecerte de nuevo el tiempo compartido hoy, y desearte una linda noche. Como sabes, mañana ya regreso a Yorktown pero quiero que sepas que si algún día estás aburrida y estas pasando por casualidad por allá puedes llamarme. Aunque bueno si estás aburrida porque habrías de estar pasando por allá, incluso si no estás aburrida, estoy segura de que tienes muchos sitios a donde ir cuando estás aburrida o no, pero solo por si acaso. De cualquier manera, buenas noches :) Rachel Berry*"_

Y fue así, como cualquier preocupación se disipó. Un simple mensaje había hecho que Quinn se sintiera mejor. Era confuso, ahora experimentaba un sentimiento de culpabilidad, aunque en realidad, lo que había sucedido no era exactamente su culpa pero no podía evitar pensar que… En un acto impulsivo, pulso la tecla de llamada y llevo el teléfono a su oreja.

"¿Quinn?", escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

"Uh… Si, Rach, Hola!", pensándolo bien, ya le parecía algo descabellado haber llamado a Rachel, pero era muy tarde para trancar o fingir que se había equivocado, así que se armó de valor y trato de decir algo coherente.

"¿Cómo estás?"

¿Qué? Bueno, ya sabía que eso no era lo más _coherente_ que hubiese podido decir.

Rachel se rió, "lo siento, no sé por qué me pareció gracioso que preguntaras eso, pensé que habías llamado por algo en especifico, en algún punto pensé que tal vez, mi mensaje te había despertado… ¡Oh no! ¿Estabas durmiendo? ¡Qué pena!"

Esta vez, fue Quinn quien soltó una legitima carcajada, "Rach, por favor, nunca cambies"

Rachel a esto solo pudo sonrojarse, y agradecía que no estaba frente a Quinn porque hubiese sido mucho más embarazoso.

"Si, estaba dormida. De hecho, tuve una pesadilla... al despertar, vi tu mensaje y no sé porque te llamé para serte honesta"

"Ah, ¿te sientes bien? Yo sé lo que es eso, antes solía tenerlas muy seguido, casi todas están relacionadas al accidente de mis papas pero con el tiempo se volvieron menos frecuentes… solo ocurren de vez en cuando"

Hubo un silencio en la línea, "Rach…"

"Está bien Quinn, como te dije ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, sé que muchos sienten la necesidad de decir cuánto lo lamentan cuando hablo al respecto pero quiero que sepas que no es necesario"

Si sólo Rachel supiera...

"¿Cómo eran ellos? Si no te importa la pregunta claro…"

"De hecho, amo hablar de ellos, a veces siento que ya no lo hago suficiente…" suspirando continuó "Eran los papás perfectos, si existe tal cosa. Se querían mucho ¿sabes? No fue fácil para ellos, al principio, ser una de las pocas parejas homosexuales y orgullosas en Lima, pero eso nunca los detuvo, eran felices, y sé que me amaban con toda su alma… y yo a ellos"

Quinn tomó aire, "Rachel…"

"Si, si lo sé, hora de dormir, ¿no es cierto? Debes estar agotada, más si ya estabas dormida y tuviste un mal sueño"

"No… bueno si… pero dime algo, ¿a qué hora te irás mañana?"

Rachel se quedó en silencio por un momento pensando, "pues, no estoy segura, Santana debe estar por llegar, no he cuadrado con ella, pero supongo que luego del mediodía tal vez, no sé…"

"Almorcemos… dile a tu amiga, si quieres digo, me gustaría verte antes de que te vayas, si no es molestia…"

"¡Quinn!", exclamó Rachel, "como crees que es molestia, todo lo contrario, no sé cómo aún no te has cansado de mí", agregó riéndose.

En un tono de mucha seriedad Quinn preguntó, "¿quieres que te diga un secreto Rach?"

"Si… seguro", respondió Rachel con expectativa.

Esta vez, nuevamente como parte de otro impulso, Quinn solo pudo decir, "no creo que eso sea posible… cansarme de ti, quiero decir. No creo que vaya a pasar, Rachel Barbra Berry, eres única... o eso es lo que siento"

Rachel no tenía idea de que responder a esto, ni a que exactamente se refería Quinn pero sus palabras le proporcionaban cierta sensación de calidez y eso la hacía muy contenta.

"Le diré a mi amiga del almuerzo, aunque temo por tu seguridad Quinn"

"¿Me matará porque he acaparado a su amiga todo el fin de semana?"

Rachel solo pudo reír, "no exactamente…"

"Entonces, te llamo mañana, ¿te parece?"

"Si Quinn, que pases buenas noches"

"Buenas noches Rach", murmuró Quinn.

* * *

><p>"Hey Berry, ¿estás despierta?"<p>

Rachel colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza, "hmmm… nuuuu"

"¿Qué?", alzo la voz en seguida Santana moviendo su cama.

"Esta-ba dor-mida", dijo Rachel en una especie de susurro.

"Osea, ¿que ya te despertaste?"

"Nooo"

"Ah vamos córrete, y déjame acostarme contigo"

Rachel se movió a un lado para darle espacio a Santana quien se metió en la cama y coloco su brazo sobre ella.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras Rachel continuaba con sus ojos cerrados.

"Me agrada mucho esta chica, Rachel"

Levantando su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Santana a los ojos dijo, "si me llamaste, Rachel, es porque la cosa es seria…"

Volteando los ojos Santana continuó, "si bueno, es especial"

Muy familiar con el sentimiento Rachel agregó, "yo también conocí a alguien especial, San"

"Ah ¿sí? ¿Es por eso que no me fastidiaste durante todo el día?", la latina levantó una ceja en curiosidad.

Fue Rachel quien esta vez volteó sus ojos a Santana aunque era difícil apreciarlo en la oscuridad, "si… mañana almorzaremos todas juntas, bueno ya es hora de dormir, ¡hasta manaña!", colocando su cabeza nuevamente en la almohada.

"¿Almorzaremos todas juntas? ¿A qué te refieres con eso de _todas_? Eso suena como a... ¡Estadio lleno de personas! No, no, Berry! No me has a llevar a una de tus citas otra vez, mira que la ultima vez eso no terminó bien…"

Rachel se levantó nuevamente, "no es una cita"

"¿No lo es?"

"No… creo… Es decir, no! Definitivamente no lo es, pero en verdad tienes que ir conmigo, es importante para mí, créeme no te vas a arrepentir, por favor ¿si?"

"Ay, ya acuéstate, siempre terminas convenciéndome a hacer cosas, ugh, no sé ni como lo haces…", siendo Santana esta vez, la que coloco la almohada sobre su cabeza.

"Es porque me aprecias mucho", Rachel sonrió.

"Pero invitaré a Brittany, o si no, no hay trato", Santana trató de refutar.

"No hay problema. Hasta mañana San", volviendo a su almohada y tomando el brazo de Santana a su alrededor.

"Si, si, como sea… hasta mañana".


	7. Capitulo 6

"Después de ustedes" dijo Rachel mientras abría la puerta del restaurante donde al parecer almorzarían, Santana, Brit y Rachel, junto a la persona misteriosa que ella había conocido.

"Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, y creo que tenemos una reservación…" Rachel sonrió al joven anfitrión del lugar, quien asintió mientras verificaba el nombre en su lista.

"Eso es correcto, de hecho, ya alguien les espera en su mesa" dijo el joven amablemente y en seguida, agregó "Síganme por favor, es una de las mesas del fondo"

"Wow Berry, tu misterioso acompañante debe estar forrado, porque para invitarnos a este sitio de verdad que…" comenzó a decir Santana cuando se dirigían a la mesa "QUÉ RAYOS!… LA MADRE QUE TE PA…"

"SANTANA!" Intervino Rachel inmediatamente, muy apenada con los presentes, que incluía Brit, el joven anfitrión y por supuesto, Quinn "Disculpen el francés de mi amiga" agregó haciendo lo posible por darle una mirada amenazadora a su amiga.

"No sabía que hablabas francés" murmuró Brit al oído de Santana, quien su cara de asombro por la situación no cambiaba.

"Asumo que tu amiga no sabía que era a mí, a quien iban a conocer… ¿No, Rachel?" Quinn miró de reojo a Rachel, quien solo pudo asentir en disculpa, y extendió su mano a Santana "Bueno, esta demás decir mi nombre, pero quiero que sepas que es un placer finalmente conocerte Santana, Rachel habla mucho de ti" seguidamente estrechando la mano de Brittany también.

"Me pregunto qué tanto te habrá dicho _Rachel"_ enfatizando su tono al decir el nombre de su amiga.

"Cosas buenas, de eso puedes estar tranquila" dijo Quien con una sonrisa.

"Entonces no habrá sido mucho" agregó con picardía Santana

"¿Nos sentamos?" preguntó Rachel en ánimos de disipar el momento incómodo.

"Seguro" Quinn movió la silla para que Rachel se sentara junto a ella.

Santana no pudo evitar observar la acción con algo de curiosidad, mientras Rachel sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

Tratando de desviar la atención sobre ella, se dirigió a Brit "Me contó Santana, que das clases de baile… suena interesante" mientras tomaba una de las copas de agua que el mesonero acababa de servir en la mesa.

Santana frunció su ceño, pues sabía exactamente lo que Rachel estaba haciendo pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, tomando la mano de Brittany justo antes de que contestara, dijo "Si, te conté eso, también te conté que era muy buena… Ahora hablando de todo como los locos, cuéntame Quinn como fue que conociste a Berry, porque me gustaría escuchar todo al respecto, ya que, mi amiga aquí, se le olvidó darme los detalles… cruciales"

Quinn, en principio, no pudo evitar reírse, Rachel había advertido a la rubia sobre como era su amiga, ella incluso pensó que probablemente estaba exagerando, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era el caso.

"Nos conocimos en el Club, el día del concierto… yo estaba en el baño, algo… intoxicada –susurro mirando a su alrededor- "y tu amiga, me ayudó" luego miró a Rachel sonriendo.

Santana volteó su mirada a Rachel "y a ti se te pasó comentarme esto ese día porque…"

Rachel suspiró "San… No sabía cómo, en realidad, estaba algo impactada y todo fue tan rápido, y tu… tu dijiste que tenias planes y me enviaste de vuelta al hotel, y yo… estaba todavía asimilando lo que había sucedido y luego al otro día no volviste, y no sabía si decírtelo por teléfono, ¿Qué iba a decir? Hey sabes que anoche conocí a esta cantante que vinimos a ver en el baño y me dijo que nos viéramos hoy en un sitio y…"

"Ehh… Exacto!" Santana replicó.

"Sentí que no había el momento oportuno…" Rachel solo bajo su cabeza y Santana logró ver como sus ojos parecían aguarse.

"Ugh Berry, no te pongas así, sabes que lo odio… ya pues, ya estamos aquí. Quiero decir, me hubiese gustado haber tenido un conocimiento previo, pero está bien, supongo"

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio en los que ninguna se atrevía a decir nada.

Y Brittany decidió intervenir "¿Así que Quinn, es la cantante por la cual vinieron este fin de semana y que tu dijiste que si la hubieses conocido el sábado probablemente habrías brincado sobre sus huesos?

No solo una, ni dos, si no tres personas en la mesa se encontraban bebiendo sus copas de agua, lo que ocasionó una especie de "casi ahogamiento en masa" en la cual Santana de hecho, escupió parte de la suya.

Soltando una risa nerviosa Santana tomó la mano de Brit y la apretó ligeramente "No… esa fue otra persona. Deberíamos ordenar, yo tengo hambre, ¿ustedes no?"

"Si, si" fue unísona la respuesta de Quinn y Rachel, quienes hicieron gestos al mesonero para que viniera a tomar sus órdenes.

El resto del almuerzo fue bastante ameno, Santana aprovechó un par de veces para contar historias embarazosas de Rachel, notando lo fascinada que Quinn parecía al escucharlas. Rachel aunque sonrojada siempre tenía alguna explicación lógica a cada una de ellas.

Al terminar, Santana y Brittany se excusaron para ir al baño, dejando a Quinn y Rachel en la mesa.

"Podemos esperar a tus amigas fuera si quieres… Ah por cierto, me agrada tu amiga, sabía que no podía ser tan intimidante" dijo Quinn guiñando un ojo

"Creo que lo que dijo Brit, ayudó un poco" Rachel soltó una carcajada "Y estoy segura de que van a tardar más de un… minuto en el baño, conozco a Santana y sé que aún está un poco nerviosa de haberte conocido, es probable que Brit le esté ayudando con… sus nervios…"

"¿Cómo así?" entendiendo en seguida lo que Rachel quería decir "Oh… ellas… ¿son? ¿Están? Oh, ya entiendo…" Quinn parecía sorprendida y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado casi inmediatamente

"Si… ¿Te… umm, molesta?"

"Oh, no… no para nada, lo prometo, no… es solo que, claro, ya entiendo, el comentario de Brittany, yo… claro"

Cualquier momento incómodo que había sucedido ante ellas anteriormente, no podía ser más incómodo que este, Quinn parecía muy inquieta luego de lo que Rachel le había dicho acerca de su amiga, y no podía evitar pensar que el hecho de que la rubia estuviese actuando de esa manera, significaba muchas cosas.

Quinn no tenía una explicación exacta de porque el saber que la amiga de Rachel le gustaban las chicas le daba esa sensación, y lo peor es que sabía que Rachel se había dado cuenta.

"Rachel, yo…"

"Yo entiendo Quinn, uno pensaría que conoces a muchas personas en este negocio, y que eso incluiría personas cuya sexualidad no se limite a… ¿heterosexuales? De verdad, que no pensé que te podría incomodar pero si es así, debo decirte de inmediato que Santana es mi mejor amiga y…"

"¿Qué? No! No… Rach, yo te iba a preguntar es que… es… ¿si tu y Santana alguna vez…? ¿Si tu… y ella…? Sé que no es mi problema es solo que…" Cómo podía decir Quinn que al saber que Santana posiblemente era gay, inmediatamente su cabeza fue invadida con el pensamiento de que Rachel y ella podían haber estado, o aún estaban involucradas, tal vez por eso eran tan apegadas y… sintió ¿celos?

"¿Si santana y yo…? ¿Qué? NO! No, no, no… es decir, ella es hermosa sí, pero no, ella y yo…" soltando una carcajada nerviosa.

Oportunamente, Santana y Brittany regresaron del baño, interrumpiendo la_ casi_ conversación que Rachel y Quinn estaban teniendo en la que ambas parecían muy nerviosas.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Santana levantando sus cejas.

Quinn asintió rápidamente, aunque si había algo parecido a golpearse mentalmente, era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Que habrá pensado Rachel, ella no quería que la joven tuviese esa imagen de ella, cuando en verdad, no era así, pero tampoco podía decir que le dieron… ¿Celos? ¿Fue eso lo que sintió?

Todo lo referente a Rachel, era totalmente nuevo para ella, y todavía no sabía cómo manejarlo. Por lo pronto, Rachel estaba evitando contacto visual y eso la hacía sentir un poco mal.

"Si… todo bien ¿Ya están listas para irse?"

Santana notó que algo estaba sucediendo, así que decidió como quien dice, tantear el terreno "Falta buscar las cosas en el hotel, y pagar… yo puedo encargarme de eso con Brit y nos encontramos en algún lugar si quieres Rach, bueno en verdad, es que me quiero despedir bien… ya saben"

Rachel sonrió al gesto de su amiga, como se conocían tan bien, incluso si al final, Santana trató de disimular que su motivo era otro "No sé si eso sea necesario San…"

"Me parece excelente" interrumpió Quinn "Es decir, si Santana no tiene ningún inconveniente…"

"Bien entonces, te escribo cuando este lista Berry, me llevo el carro y nos encontramos en un rato… ¿les parece?"

Tan pronto Santana y Brittany se fueron, Quinn y Rachel fueron buscadas por el chofer de la cantante.

Rachel no estaba segura a donde iban, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar. Quinn mientras tanto parecía inquieta y luchando con sus pensamientos.

"Hay un parque… por esta zona, no es para nada como Central Park, lo cual es bueno porque no es tan concurrido, pero es muy bonito, y a veces cuando no voy al café a leer, lo que hago es ir ahí, me siento debajo de un árbol y todo… es perfecto"

"Un parque…" repitió Rachel es voz baja.

"Si… Quiero compartirlo contigo" Quinn levantó su mirada y la fijó en Rachel quien miraba por la ventana "Siento lo que pasó en el restaurante, no es lo que piensas es… ni si quiera sé cómo explicarlo"

"Oh no, no Quinn, lamento haberme adelantado en sacar conclusiones" Rachel colocó su mano sobre la de la cantante "Y luego admito me causó algo de gracia… San y yo… no, no" la joven sacudió su cabeza mientras reía.

El contacto de su mano con la de Rachel, desconecto de la realidad por un momento a Quinn, a pesar de que escuchaba lo que decía la joven, no lograba procesarlo, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede cuando está cerca de Rachel? ¿Por qué justo Rachel? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que sucedió 8 años atrás? ¿O era algo más?

El carro se detuvo y Rachel miró por su ventana nuevamente "¿Es aquí? Es hermoso!"

Quinn sacudió su cabeza "Lo es, ¿cierto?"

Ambas bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia el parque, no era muy grande, pero tenía hermosos arboles y flores, era el perfecto jardín, y a lo lejos se veían personas jugando y corriendo.

Quinn guió a Rachel, a lo que ella supuso era el árbol que la cantante le había comentado y apenas llegaron ahí, Quinn se sentó bajo este. Rachel segundos más tarde se sentó a su lado sonriendo.

"Dime algo, que no todo el mundo sepa sobre ti" Quinn preguntó.

"Odio las aceitunas" Rachel contestó rápidamente.

A esto Quinn solo pudo reírse "¿Ese es tu gran secreto Rach? Wow suena a escándalo!" golpeando con su hombro el hombro de Rachel.

"Nadie lo sabe, creo que mis papás eran los únicos… Los viernes por la noche, algunos del trabajo nos reunimos y hacemos una especie de _compartir _y todos llevan algo para bueno… compartir, supongo. Santana siempre lleva aceitunas, y nunca me atreví a decirle que no me gustan, así que cada viernes, debo pretender que me gustan y comérmelas"

La risa de Quinn se tornó más fuerte. Era gracioso pero al mismo tiempo adorable, lo que Rachel hacia solo para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga. Tomando aire murmuró "Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí tampoco me gustan pero si me invitas a la próxima reunión, prometo comerme las tuyas"

Ambas se rieron por otro rato.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué esconde la cantante Quinn Fabray?" Rachel susurró en un tono de burla.

Quinn se quedó en silencio por momento y luego comenzó "Cuando tenía 15 años… Yo… Era la fan número uno de Britney Spears. Estaba… obsesionada con ella" soltó una risa antes de continuar "Hace un año, la conocí en una fiesta, y yo estaba un poco… había bebido algo, y comencé a contarle como tenía posters de ella en mi cuarto, y como ella y Justin eran la pareja perfecta, y que su carrera se había vuelto un desastre solo porque había terminado con él, que estaba segura de que si ellos hubiesen seguido juntos, su carrera hubiese tomado un rumbo distinto…"

"Oh no, no le dijiste eso!" Rachel no podía parar de reír.

"Si, lo sé… bastante mal ¿no?" Quinn colocó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras reía "Ahora, siempre trato de evitar los eventos en los que estoy segura ella va a estar… Qué vergüenza!"

"Fuiste sincera, después de todo, eso es lo que todos pensamos ¿no?

"Demasiado sincera, supongo" Quien continuó riendo.

"Creo que llamaré a la gente de E!, esto es algo que necesitan saber"

Quinn colocó las manos en su estomago para controlar su risa "No quiero ni imaginarme el titular"

Media hora más tarde, Santana les había llamado contándoles que ya había dejado a Brit en su apartamento y quedaron en encontrarse en un sitio, donde finalmente se despidieron de Quinn.

Quinn le comentó a Santana de que ella se iba a quedar en la ciudad por unos meses, y que le encantaría volverles a ver, a lo que la latina respondió "Más te vale!"

Luego de un intercambio de abrazos, Rachel y Santana tomaron su camino de vuelta a casa. O como lo llamó Rachel "De vuelta, a la realidad"


	8. Capítulo 7

A/N: Siento mucho el tiempo que me tomé para actualizar. Entre el trabajo y mis pasantías creo que me estoy volviendo algo loca, prácticamente me toca buscar noticias diariamente y redactarlas, basicamente, estoy escribiendo aunque no fanfiction Jaja! Es posible que actualice el otro sábado, haré mi mejor intento. Como estaba desesperada por montar esto hoy solo le dí una leída, así que si encuentran algún error por favor, haganmelo saber. Puede que este capítulo les aclare algunas dudas, tal vez aparezcan otras. De cualquier forma, disfruten.

* * *

><p>"Escúpelo…"<p>

"¿Disculpa?"

"Escúpelo todo"

"¿Qué haga qué?" Rachel giró su cabeza hacia Santana quien manejaba su carro con una expresión de confusión.

"Vamos, no te hagas la tonta, creo que tienes aproximadamente uno 50 minutos para ponerme al día, ni creas que te vas a zafar de esta" la latina dijo arqueando una de sus cejas "primero, te desapareces el fin de semana completo, luego me dices que conociste a alguien, después resulta que ese alguien es, nada más y nada menos, que QUINN FABRAY, pequeño detalle que se te olvidó resaltar, y los últimos 10 minutos has estado riéndote con tu celular y no sé porque algo me dice que los mensajes vienen de cierta cantante…"

Rachel suspiró "Esta bien, tienes razón, pero antes que nada yo no fui la única que desapareció el fin de semana, es más si al caso vamos, fue un día y no creo que tu estuvieras muy preocupada por eso, pues si mal no recuerdo, estabas bastante ocupada con Brit" colocándose más cómoda en el asiento de pasajero Rachel continuó "Siento no haberte contado antes San, de verdad, lo que pasa es que no sabía como decirte, y en realidad, creo que todavía no me lo creo"

Rachel tomó unos segundos para recapitular todo lo que había sucedido, tentada a pellizcarse a ver si finalmente se iba a despertar de este maravilloso sueño.

"Como te dijo, nos conocimos esa noche del concierto, cuando entre al baño luego de que por TU CULPA, ese joven derramara su bebida en mí falda favorita, escuche a alguien, ella dice que no estaba borracha pero ciertamente le habían caído mal los tragos… Yo le ayude, y cuando me di cuenta era Quinn, fue muy… extraño San, ella pareció reconocerme, asumo que del concierto… tal vez yo tenía razón y si me estaba mirando a mí cuando canto esa canción, aunque sé que tu probablemente pienses que no era así" Rachel cruzó sus brazos.

Santana dejo escapar una risa inevitable, luego vio la cara de indignación de Rachel y solo dijo "Continua ¿por favor?"

Rachel inmediatamente soltó sus brazos y giró de nuevo hacia Santana "Supongo que estaba agradecida por mi ayuda, aunque en realidad no fue que hice mucho, pero termino invitándome a un café al día siguiente, y pues el resto es historia, creo que ahora somos amigas, o eso espero, porque de verdad, es una chica muy especial, no porque sea _Quinn Fabray, mi cantante favorita e inspiración_, creo que tenemos una agradable conexión"

"Si por agradable, quieres decir, sexual, entonces sí, definitivamente una _agradable conexión_" replicó la latina en un tono sarcástico.

"¿A… que quieres decir con eso Santana?" Rachel parecía legítimamente preocupada por lo que su amiga le acababa de decir.

"A ver Rachel, yo sé de estas cosas, digamos que mi Gaydar estaba sonando bastante fuerte en la forma en que Quinn te miraba y hablaba de ti, y admito debería darme un poquito de celos, porque siempre fui yo la interesada en… bueno como yo lo pondría _saltar sobre esos huesos_" dijo la latina guiñando un ojo "pero esto solo confirma mi teoría desde el principio, esa chica es más gay que el arcoíris"

Frunciendo su ceño, Rachel interrumpió "No sé de que estás hablando Santana, de verdad, creo que estás confundiendo las cosas, sabes que yo soy la última persona en el mundo que querría sonar homofóbica ni nada por el estilo, sabes que yo creo en el amor y no lo veo como una cosa que se debe limitar a un género, sin embargo, en primer lugar, Quinn siempre ha estado relacionada con hombres, si fuese lo contrario, siendo ella una figura pública ya lo sabríamos, segundo… no creo que ella me vea de esa forma, creo que es una joven bastante solitaria, ese mundo puede ser muy complicado y creo que ella está desesperada por una amiga"

"Una amiga que la ayude con su frustración sexual" susurró Santana

"Escuche eso! Ahora estás asumiendo que esta frustrada sexualmente, eso es simplemente grosero de tu parte Santana, ella se portó muy bien contigo y creo que no es justo que asumas cosas de su vida" Rachel sonaba molesta, y si era sincera ni ella misma sabía porque lo estaba, si se trataba del hecho de que Santana estaba diciendo cosas por decir, la latina siempre asumía que todas las personas a su alrededor eran gay or simplemente frustrados sexuales, y Quinn probablemente no era ninguna y seguramente no pensaba en Rachel de esa manera, y ahora Santana estaba metiendo ideas en su cabeza que podrían volver todo incomodo y eso era muy injusto de su parte.

"Vaya, Rachel, cálmate… yo solo dije lo que pensaba, pero tienes razón no debí asumir, ¿pero sabes que por la misma razón de que ese mundo es complicado, ese tipo de tópicos no están descartados?"

Suspirando Rachel dijo en voz baja "Lo sé, pero de verdad no consideró que este sea uno de esos casos"

"Está bien, puede que tengas razón. ¿No estás molesta conmigo, o si?" Santana preguntó aunque en su cabeza solo pensaba una cosa "_mi gaydar nunca falla"._

Rachel movió su cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga, cuando en sus manos vibró su teléfono.

"_¿Sonaría muy_ _loco decir que ya me haces como falta? Jaja :)"_

Rachel leyó el mensaje 3 veces antes de escribir una respuesta.

"_No, yo causo ese efecto en mis amigos muy seguido! :P"_

Bueno, eso era definitivamente la última cosa que Rachel hubiese respondido si no hubiese sido porque Santana tenía que arruinar el comienzo de su amistad con Quinn. Su respuesta inmediata hubiese sido algo como "A mí también me haces falta" pero Rachel necesitaba asimilar un poco más esto que su amiga le había dicho, después de todo no era gran cosa, era muy posible que la latina estuviese equivocada, pero que tal si no, ¿Qué tal si Quinn si estaba interesada en Rachel? ¿Esa era acaso la razón por la cual la había invitado al café? ¿Qué tal si la cantante solo quería algo mientras su estadía en NY? O peor, ¿Qué tal si no estaba interesada para nada en Rachel? Y ahora Rachel se estaba haciendo todas estas ideas en la cabeza, después de todo tal como había dicho, Quinn siempre ha sido relacionada con hombres, ¿era eso suficiente para descartar la posibilidad de que estuviera interesada en mujeres? No necesariamente, pues si al caso íbamos, Rachel solo había salido con hombres, hasta ahora, aunque ella siempre ha pensando que el amor no se limita a un género… pero Quinn, era un tópico totalmente distinto.

"Ahora tú háblame de Brit" haciéndole saber a Santana que en definitiva, no estaba molesta.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué te parece Yorktown? Dijo Quinn de manera casual.<p>

"Podría averiguar los lugares ahí, supongo… pero ¿por qué ahí? Hay muchos otros lugares cerca de la ciudad que podrían servir" Puck preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

"Bueno porque necesito un sitio tranquilo para concentrarme en componer, sé que no tardará mucho en que la ciudad me vuelva loca, y 3 meses suenan demasiado para mí, además es relativamente cerca y estaría en la ciudad cuando fuese necesario"

"Está bien, déjame ver que logro encontrar"

"Eres un amor" Quinn pellizcó una de las mejillas de Puck sonriendo.

Arqueando sus cejas "¿Por qué presiento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

"No tengo idea de que estás hablando Noah"

"Ah, definitivamente, hay algo que no me estás diciendo… Espera, ¿tiene esto que ver con una joven de cabellos oscuros de corta estatura con largas piernas?"

"Si no estás seguro, entonces no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo" Quinn tomó su guitarra y se dirigió a su habitación.

Puck sacudió su cabeza y saco el teléfono de su bolsillo "Si, hola, podrías averiguarme sobre sitios que alquilen en Yorktown"

La semana estaba pasando más lent0 que de costumbre para Rachel, apenas era miércoles y no podía esperar porque fuese viernes de una vez por todas.

Los textos con Quinn habían continuado, hablaban de todo un poco, se estaba conociendo cada vez más y Rachel trató de sencillamente dejar todo fluir y alejar esos pensamientos que Santana había introducido en su cabeza. Saltar a cualquier tipo de conclusiones parecía bastante extraño, y ella solo quería disfrutar de esa amistad que estaba formando con la cantante.

Su teléfono sonaba en su habitación y Rachel debió correr desde la cocina para llegar a tiempo.

"Si, si ¿hola?"

"¿Rachel? ¿Estás ocupada?"

"¿Quién es?" Alejando su teléfono para mirar su pantalla "Oh Quinn, hola! No, no estaba haciendo cena y había dejado mi teléfono en el cuarto… ¿Cómo estás?" sentándose en su cama.

"Bien… peleando con una canción, ¿es eso posible?"

En un tono muy serio, Rachel respondió "Depende, ¿quién va ganando el argumento?"

"Definitivamente, la canción" Quinn dijo con decepción

Esta vez, Rachel no pudo aguantar su risa "Aww, lo siento"

"Tranquila, habrá revancha y ganaré"

"Ese es el espíritu. Me recuerdas a mí cuando estaba en secundaria… mi club Glee perdió las primeras regionales a las que asistimos, prometí ganaríamos en las próximas"

"¿Y ganaron?"

"Si… las regionales si, aunque luego perdimos en las nacionales, por culpa de mi ex novio, quien le pareció que era una buena y romántica idea besarme mientras cantábamos el número… los jueces lo consideraron poco profesional"

La rubia no sabía si reírse pues Rachel sonaba muy seria al respecto, decidiendo tomar otro rumbo en la conversación preguntó "¿Así que cantas?"

A la pregunta Rachel se recostó sobre su cama "Umm, supongo, solía hacerlo… ya no muy seguido"

"¿Crees que algún día tenga el honor de escucharte cantar?"

"_El honor, _suena algo exagerado si me preguntas a mí, en especial, viniendo de ti"

"Creo que me das mucho crédito Rach… ¿Quieres que te diga un secreto? Yo me veo más como compositora, me gusta mucho la música, pero creo que tuve suerte en que me dejaran cantar lo que compongo. Mi plan siempre fue componer para otros cantantes, sé que hay gente allí afuera con mucho talento, yo no me considero cantante"

"¿Quieres que te diga yo un secreto?" Rachel se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego agregó "Considero que eres el paquete completo, la música que compones es preciosa, tu voz es muy dulce y transmite mucho, es de esas voces con las que perfectamente podría quedarme dormida cada noche, y aparte eres hermosa"

La línea se quedó en completo silencio por unos segundos y Rachel estaba casi segura que era probable que la llamada se hubiese caído, luego analizó que tal vez lo que había dicho podía ser mal interpretado, ugh en momentos como este le provocaba ahorcar a Santana, ahora debía pensar dos y hasta tres veces lo que decía.

"Gracias, eso es lo más dulce que me han dicho…" la voz de Quinn era bastante pausada y tranquila.

"¿Segura? Ahora que lo escuche siento que sonó… no sé" lo último que Rachel quería era sonar como una fanática que probablemente tenía un blog en internet donde posteaba fotos y noticias sobre la cantante. En realidad, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para ese tipo de cosas, pero si sabía de su existencia.

"No, para nada Rach, de verdad, lo valoro mucho... Pero como te dije, me gustaría escucharte cantar, me muero de la curiosidad" admitió Quinn.

"Bueno, lo reconsideraré" Rachel trató de sonar seria pero terminó riéndose "tal vez podamos hacer un dueto, señorita Fabray"

"Tal vez, señorita Berry" la rubia dijo riendo.

* * *

><p>"Aquí tienes" Puck sacó de su carpeta y la colocó sobre la mesa donde Quinn y el estaban cenando.<p>

Quinn la tomó y comenzó a revisarla.

"Cuadre todo para que el viernes podamos ir a Yorktown y revisar algunos sitios, hay una lista de los que me parecieron cumplían con lo que estás buscando"

La rubia continuó ojeando la carpeta donde había direcciones y adjuntadas algunas fotos de los sitios que podrían ser su casa en los próximos 3 meses.

"En la parte de atrás está la planificación de un par de eventos la próxima semana que la secretaria del Sr. Hudson envió, están interesados que asistas y hables con algunos de los patrocinadores para la fundación, creo que están confiados en que el hecho de tenerte a ti como imagen llamará mucho la atención" dijo Puck mientras terminaba su cena.

La rubia asintió la cabeza y cerró la carpeta "Me parece bien, pero quiero que sepas que el viernes en la noche tengo planes así que no me comprometas a nada"

"¿Con Señorita piernas largas?" Puck dijo moviendo ambas cejas.

"Puckerman…" la cantante le dio una de sus clásicas peores miradas "y bueno no exactamente, ella no sabe aún"

Puck solo levantó sus manos en señal de defensa "No, pero en serio, que es lo que está sucediendo, antes me contabas todo acerca de tus sueños con ella, ahora que la conociste, no me cuentas nada, pensé que aparte de tu agente era tu amigo" sacando uno de sus labios para lucir legítimamente triste.

"No hay mucho que contar… ya te dije, me agrada y creo que tenemos una conexión especial, quiero seguir conociéndola, ya no se trata de los sueños que tuve con ella. Rachel es sencillamente una persona maravillosa, me tiene intrigada… y ni yo se que significa eso"

"Yo creo que te sientes sola, capaz cuando regrese de viaje, se te habrá olvidado el nombre de ella. Pero si tanto es la cuestión porque porque sencillamente no te sacas el clavo"

"No tiene nada que ver con él, ya va... ¿El clavo?" Quinn arqueó una ceja.

"La duda pues, dale un beso, acuéstate con ella, que se yo" Puck soltó una carcajada "Ni que fuera la primera, siempre has sido bastante _suave_ con estas cosas"

"¿Suave? Puck, con quien has estado hablando últimamente… Y como te dije, es diferente esta vez, ella es diferente"

"¿Diferente… como heterosexual diferente o…?

Quinn suspiró "No sé, no hemos hablado al respecto, solo sé que su amiga tiene novia… bueno creo que su novia, y pues sobre sus papás…"

"Ya entiendo, pero dime la verdad… luego de todos esos sueños no te sientes… ¿tú sabes, no piensas de ella de esa manera? La expresión de Puck se torno seria.

Tomando unos segundos para pensar Quinn bajo su mirada a sus manos "Cuando estoy cerca de ella, me siento… me pongo nerviosa Puck, es como si no supiera que decir, o hacer…" soltando una ligera risa "es medio cursi, a eso es lo que me refiero cuando digo que con ella es distinto"

"Bueno, pues ya te dije la solución" Puck levantó su bebida y se la terminó de un solo sorbo, levantándose de la mesa para abrazar a Quinn "hablamos luego preciosa"

Quinn volteó sus ojos y suspiró.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Hey Rach… que tal tu día? :)" <em>

"_Quinn! Muy bien, contenta porque ya es viernes! Me imagino que estuviste ocupada todo el día, fue raro no hablar contigo hoy… :("_

"_Ah sí, lo siento. De hecho, estuve averiguando unos apartamentos esta tarde en Yorktown, necesito un lugar temporal mientras me quedo aquí en Nueva York ¿sabes?" _

"_Espera, estuviste aquí ¿y no me avisaste?"_

"_Me imagine estabas ocupada también con tu trabajo y esas cosas, no quería perturbar…"_

"_QUINN FABRAY! ¿Cómo crees? Me hubiese avisado! :'( :'( :'("_

"_Supongo que es… ¿muy tarde ya? :("_

"_Pues si… espera, ¿qué quieres decir? No entiendo!"_

"_Creo que hay alguien en tu puerta…"_

"_¿Alguien en mi puerta? Quinn, esto no es gracioso, ¿creés que deba llamar a la policía? ya va, _¿_como sabes? estoy confundida!"_

"_Rachel, cariño, quiero decir, yo estoy en tu puerta jaja _¿_me abres? xoxo"_

Corriendo hacia la puerta, Rachel observó a través de ella y logró ver una rubia esperando inquietamente, abriendo enseguida.

"Quinn! ¿Qué haces aquí?" la joven todavía confundida y sin entender.

"Recordé que alguien los viernes suele tener reuniones en su casa y pues me tomé el atrevimiento de pasar, además prometí mis servicios de comedora de aceitunas y Quinn Fabray siempre cumple sus promesas" dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa levantando una bolsa que sostenía en una de sus manos "también traje vino".

Riéndose Rachel saludó a Quinn con un abrazo y la invito a pasar "en ese caso, bienvenida, aunque llegaste algo temprano"

"Bueno, supongo que podemos ir comenzando con el vino nosotras" dándole un suave empujón a Rachel con su hombro al entrar.

"Supongo, que si" Rachel sonrió.


	9. Capítulo 8

"No puedo creer que le contaras a Santana que no me gustan las aceitunas", dijo Rachel tratando de sonar enfadada pero fallando en el intento.

"Ella se lo buscó por decir que Barbra Streisand está sobrevalorada!", respondió en seguida Quinn mientras se reía.

"No, no… estoy de acuerdo, solo que siento que de alguna manera, se le partió un poco el corazón…", esta vez con un tono más serio "lo único bueno es que ya no tendré que pretender más!"

Rachel tomó su copa de vino, la cual probablemente era su última pues, ya se habían tomado al menos 2 botellas entre Quinn y ella. Y se acomodó nuevamente en el mueble que actualmente compartía con la rubia.

La cena había sido bastante entretenida, ninguno de sus invitados se había esperado tener una celebridad compartiendo con ellos, y aunque en un principio, Rachel pensó que podría haber sido algo incómodo, Quinn demostró adaptarse rápidamente, y en cuestión de minutos, parecía que la mayoría habían olvidado que la rubia era una cantante famosa y paso a ser una invitada más.

Cuando Santana llegó y vio a la cantante en el apartamento de Rachel, no dudó en arrastrar a la joven a la cocina para preguntarle, "así que ahora me vas a decir que solo es una amistad platónica", a lo que Rachel respondió, "es una amistad… las amigas se ven frecuentemente."

Sin embargo, luego Santana continuó con su espíritu de celebración y no fue sino hasta antes de irse con el resto de los invitados que susurró al oído de Rachel mientras la abrazaba de despedida, "espero que estés usando ropa interior decente y no de esas de animalitos que tienes" ocasionando que Rachel la empujará ligeramente hacia la puerta y volteará sus ojos.

Quinn se había quedado un rato más, supuestamente, la idea era que iba ayudar a Rachel a recoger y limpiar, pero en realidad al final, terminaron sentándose nuevamente en el mueble mientras hablaban de las cosas graciosas de la noche.

Todas estas ideas que Santana insistía en sembrar en la cabeza de Rachel, la estaban volviendo loca, ella no quería actuar diferente alrededor de la cantante, pero en momentos como éste, en el que Quinn estaba sentada tan cerca de la joven, la ponían muy ansiosa.

Quinn notó como Rachel parecía estar maquinando algo en su cabeza y se preguntaba que podría ser. Usualmente, la joven era bastante extrovertida y espontánea, pero había ratos en los que las cosas se volvían casi incómodas, y Quinn se preguntaba si tenía que ver con el hecho de que para la joven todavía era difícil verla como una amiga y no como la celebridad que jamás pensó conocer.

¿Puedo preguntarte algo?, la rubia rompió el silencio que las había invadido por un momento, tal vez simplemente, ya estaban ambas agotadas y puede que incluso un poco intoxicadas.

Sacándola de sus pensamientos Rachel respondió rápidamente, "Umm si, seguro!"

La rubia se tomó unos segundos antes de formular su pregunta, quería encontrar la manera, de decir las cosas, sin que fuesen tomadas de la manera equivocada. "No quiero sonar… No sé, Rach... ¿tú como me ves? Quiero decir, quiero que sepas que de verdad, me agradas, como persona digo, y que en realidad, hay muchas razones por las cuales, ya en este punto, considero que tenemos una conexión especial, o tal vez fue algo que sentí desde el principio, pero ahora que te conozco me doy cuenta de que era un sentimiento acertado. Supongo que lo que trato de decir es… que quiero saber si aún me ves como… tu sabes la cantante que tuvo suerte y llego a ser famosa, y que por alguna extraña razón te gustaban sus canciones o ¿si me consideras como una amiga? No estoy teniendo mucho sentido o ¿sí? Es que…"

Rachel inmediatamente colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de la rubia, "entiendo perfectamente lo que intentas decir, y lo que menos quiero que pienses es que la razón por la que paso tiempo contigo, es por quien eres… en realidad, se trata más bien, de lo que eres… una persona extraordinaria por dentro y por fuera, y bueno la conexión de la que hablas, creo que la he sentido siempre, solo que ahora entiendo por qué."

Bueno al parecer ese vino le había afectado más de lo que Quinn le había dado crédito, pues no sabía si era el contacto de la mano de Rachel que la hacía sentirse un poco confusa, o si eran las palabras de la joven y como hablaba de esa conexión. La rubia quería preguntar más al respecto pero no sabía cómo. Entonces, decidió simplemente colocar su mano sobre la de Rachel y murmuró la palabra "Gracias."

Observando el contacto de ambas manos Rachel, tomó su copa con su otra mano y se bebió completamente lo que quedaba en ella.

"Más despacio Rach, mira que no quiero que te emborraches y empieces a bailar y cantar por todo el apartamen… pensándolo bien, ahora que recuerdo, tú me dijiste que algún día iba a escucharte cantar, y ahora que ya todos se fueron, no tienes excusa", Quinn dijo sonriendo.

Con una expresión de sorpresa Rachel sacudió su cabeza, "yo nunca dije que lo haría, tú me preguntaste, pero yo nunca respondí!"

"Rach, vamos, de verdad quiero escucharte", apretando la mano de Rachel.

"Es que… no sé", bajando su cabeza.

"Está bien, debo confesarte algo que ha estado matándome por varios días", la rubia expresó con bastante seriedad y soltando la mano de la joven.

"¿Qué sucede?", Rachel frunció su ceño algo preocupada.

"Cuando… nos conocimos, evidentemente yo le conté a Puck, mi agente, ¿sabes?, yo le comente sobre ti. El en su afán de protegerme o lo que sea, buscó información sobre ti… y me contó que encontró tu antigua página de myspace, de cuando estabas en secundaria creo, donde habían videos no solo tuyos sino también de tu club"

"Oh… ¿pero qué estás diciendo?" tratando de asimilar lo que la rubia quería decir.

"Cuando él me dijo, no pude evitarlo y me invadió la curiosidad, la busque en internet, y vi los videos… Rachel" tomando su mano nuevamente "tú tienes mucho talento, tu voz… wow" con una ligera risa continuó "me hizo cuestionar que rayos hacía yo en este negocio y porqué no eras tú la que estaba en esos escenarios en los que yo he estado" la rubia dijo cada palabra con tanta dulzura que Rachel por un momento, olvido las razones por la cual, ella alguna vez había dejado de cantar.

"Quinn, gracias… pero yo… en realidad, no quiero hablar al respecto, creo que el vino se me está subiendo a la cabeza y todo está un poco borroso" soltando la mano de la rubia de una manera muy delicada para que Quinn no se sintiera mal por lo que había dicho.

Quinn suspiró "Está bien, tienes razón, lo siento… creo que es hora de irme a casa, voy a llamar a mi chofer y…"

"No, no! No tienes que irte!" Rachel la interrumpió en seguida, "quiero decir, ya es tarde, y sería una grosería molestar a tu chofer a esta hora, aparte la ciudad está algo lejos y sabes que si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, es más puedes dormir en mi cuarto y yo tomaré el sofá"

Quinn sonrió ante la explicación de la joven, "te das cuenta de que para eso le pago a mi conductor, es parte de su trabajo…"

"Es viernes, deberías darle aunque sea la noche!" Rachel dijo con un tono bastante serio y luego con uno más suave "anda, quédate… podemos ver una película, ¿si quieres?"

Si algo había aprendido Quinn en este corto tiempo, es que Rachel tenía un poder especial en el que las personas se veían en la situación de no poder negarle nada "está bien pero con una condición…"

"¿Dime?"

"Yo duermo en el mueble"

"Lo lamento Quinn, pero esa parte no es negociable, no hay forma en la que dejaré a mi amiga dormir en el sofá cuando yo siempre me he caracterizado por ser una gran anfitriona y eso dañaría mi record de alguna manera, así que no acepto la condición" dijo Rachel con mucha seriedad.

"Entonces, yo elijo la película!" definitivamente, no había forma de decirle que no a Rachel

"Ahora, eso sí es negociable" Rachel se levantó recogiendo las copas de la mesa y luego busco las posibles opciones de películas que podrían ver.

* * *

><p>Se podía considerar irónico que después de los argumentos expuestos por Rachel la noche anterior, ambas terminaron dormidas en el mueble.<p>

Cualquiera podía incluso asumir que iba a ser algo incómodo, pero tanto Rachel como Quinn, encontraron la manera de acomodarse en la que ambas parecían dormir bastante cómodas. Una cobija y una almohada fue lo único que necesitaron, pues después de todo, Rachel estaba, prácticamente, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Quinn, mientras un brazo de la rubia rodeaba su cuerpo.

¿Cómo terminaron en esta posición? Sería difícil contar, puesto lo último que recuerda Rachel, es que mientras veían 101 dálmatas – sí esa fue la película que eligió Quinn, quien manifestó su amor por los animales en general- la joven comentó que estaba haciendo frio, y Quinn espontáneamente colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel, acercadola más a ella y se aseguró de que la cobija las cubriera a las dos.

Rachel, solo recuerda haber estado muy agotada, y que sus ojos se cerraban voluntariamente, y en realidad, su último recuerdo era cuando finalmente había colocado su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, cerrando los ojos por un instante.

No estaba segura de cuánto había pasado desde que abrió sus ojos la mañana siguiente, pero lo que si sabía es que no quería moverse por temor a despertar a la cantante, después de todo, su alarde acerca de ser buena anfitriona, había quedado en puras palabras, así que despertar a Quinn, no era una opción.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo, cuando Quinn abrió sus ojos y al moverse, notó que Rachel estaba despierta.

"No puedo creer que nos quedamos dormidas en el mueble", murmuró Quinn en ánimos de no sobresaltar esa paz que las invadía esa mañana, en la que literalmente podían escuchar los pájaros cantar fuera de la ventana.

"Supongo que ya te diste cuenta que mi plan siempre fue dormir en el mueble porque en verdad, es bastante cómodo, admito lo compré con esa intención, para casos como este en el que me tocara dormir en él, bueno sabes… siendo la mejor de las anfitrionas", agregó tratando de no reírse.

"Una anfitriona astuta que compra un sofá que probablemente es más cómodo que su propia cama", dijo Quinn dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro.

"Me atrapaste!", moviéndose un poco Rachel salió del brazo que aún la rodeaba para sentarse mejor y observó como Quinn la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

Quinn, no podía evitar notar lo bella que se veía Rachel, tenía ese look que cualquiera llama "de recién levantado" como si fuese algo malo, pero la rubia veía como el cabello de la joven caía sobre sus hombros ligeramente y en la frente esos cabellos que podían describirse como "desarreglados" en realidad, la hacían ver sexy, inconscientemente Quinn mojo sus labios.

Era difícil explicarlo, pero había algo tan familiar en este momento, que Rachel solo pudo devolver la misma mirada que Quinn le daba, una mirada intensa donde parecía que ambas querían decir algo pero no encontraban las palabras.

Inmediatamente, sacándolas del trance, el teléfono del apartamento de Rachel sonó y ambas se sobresaltaron por un momento, y trataron de ocuparse con algo.

Rachel decidió dejar que la contestadora hiciera su trabajo _"Hola, te has comunicado con la humilde pero muy cálida morada de Rachel Barbra Berry, espero que no pienses que no te quiero atender, lo más probable es que no me encuentre en casa, y en caso tal de encontrarme, pueda que sencillamente no pueda atenderte en este momento, pero no te preocupes que me asegurare de devolverte la llamada lo antes posible, así que por favor, deja tu mensaje después del tono… beeeeep Ja! Era broma, ahora si…_" sonando finalmente el tono.

Quinn miró a Rachel tratando de aguantar su risa, había sido la más tonto y al mismo tiempo adorable que había escuchado y la joven entendiendo la mirada de la rubia, solo encogió sus hombros.

"_Berry, ese mensaje es lo más absurdo que has hecho en tu vida, y aparte es larguísimo a ver si lo cambias!_" Rachel volteó sus ojos y continuó doblando la cobija que habían usado_ "Cuéntame cómo te termino de ir anoche, quiero detalles, podemos hablar de… a ver ¿bases? si así lo deseas, me imagino que aunque sea le agarraste una —_"

Corriendo inmediatamente hacia la mesa de la contestadora, Rachel levantó el teléfono y lo trancó diciendo con una risa nerviosa, "Santana, ella… tu sabes tiene cada cosa, lo siento, yo…"

Quinn podía sentir como sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, "No, está bien, no te preocupes, en serio"

"No… es que, espero que no… quiero decir no es lo que piensas", tomando aire Rachel continuó "es que Santana esta obsesionada con la idea… de que… pero no"

"Rach, tranquila", sacudiendo sus manos en el aire en muestra de que no era importante.

Pero la joven no podía dejar las cosas así, "de verdad, que pena, mira Santana piensa que todo el mundo es gay y anda con esta idea de que tu… bueno y yo… ósea" tratando de gestualizar algo con sus manos para darle más sentido a lo que decía, aunque estaba segura de que no lo estaba logrando, "que me ves así, pero quiero que sepas que yo no pienso eso"

"¿Por qué?", la pregunta de Quinn fue bastante rápida y directa.

"Porque, evidentemente tú no eres… y en tal caso, yo sé que no te fijarías…" las oraciones de Rachel cada vez eran más cortadas y eso la estaba volviendo loca, siempre ha sido bastante verbosa, verse en esta situación no era nada agradable.

"¿No me fijaría en qué?", preguntó la rubia nuevamente.

"No te fijarías en alguien… como"

"¿Alguien como quien, Rach, tú?"

Bajando su cabeza "lo siento, esta conversación no está teniendo ningún sentido, de cualquier forma, yo sé que no lo eres"

"¿Por qué dices eso…? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"¿Pensar qué?" fue Rachel esta vez la que preguntó en seguida.

"Bueno, que no estoy interesada en mujeres, y que… ¿Por qué no estaría interesada en ti?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" eran muchas ideas las que corrían por la cabeza de Rachel.

Quinn se tomó más tiempo del que esperaba antes de continuar, asumió que si su amistad con Rachel iba a continuar, era mejor que fuese sincera con ella.

"Creo que no hay forma sutil de decir esto, así que solo lo voy a decir, yo vengo de una familia bastante… digamos religiosa, y nunca pude lidiar con… cosas, sino hasta después que entre en este mundo. Luego de que dejé a mi familia y logré el contrato con mi disquera, todo fue más sencillo... aceptar quien era. Supongo, que lo que quiero decir, es que si estoy interesada en mujeres, Rachel, soy…"

"Gay?" Rachel completó la oración de la cantante sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho, estaba completamente en shock, porque sentía que muchas cosas no tenían sentido, pero al mismo tiempo sí.

"¿Es esa la razón por la cual, te acercaste a mí? No quiero sonar dramática pero ¿era acaso yo, un reto más?"

"¿Qué? No… Rach, es decir, yo te dije, si siento una conexión contigo, pero no quiere decir que es porque tú me gustaste, ósea si me pareces… pero no fue por eso, es algo más complicado… o tal vez simple"

Rachel sacudió su cabeza "yo nunca he tenido ningún tipo de experiencia con mujeres, y no quiero que pienses que te estoy guiando a pensar algo que no es, yo nunca… yo solo he salido con hombres y no pienso… es decir, yo creo en el amor, más que en algo de género, después de todos mis papas eran bueno ¿sabes?, pero no… y espera tú has, yo te he visto en las noticias con hombres… creo que voy a tomar un vaso de agua, tal vez es que mi cabeza no está funcionando bien porque no he desayunado… Oh dios, que mala anfitriona soy no te he ofrecido desayuno!" levanto sus manos en desesperación.

Quinn no sabía si reírse o llorar, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, y Rachel también estaba hablando muy rápido y divagando, así que se levantó del mueble y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rachel.

"Rach, cálmate" sonriendo agregó "podemos comer algo primero, y luego te cuento todo lo que quieras saber, si es que quieres saberlo, en principio, te puedo decir que este mundo de la música y bueno de la fama en general, tiene sus altibajos, y a veces sin querer, terminas siendo objeto de situaciones que ni si quiera buscaste… Quiero que sepas que no estoy avergonzada de lo que soy, ni de quien soy, y es por eso que te pregunte anoche sobre nuestra amistad, créeme que la valoro mucho, y que mi intención nunca ha sido arruinarla, yo sé que tú no estás interesada… y te juro que mis razones para conocerte no se basaron en algo como en querer conquistarte… tu me agradas como persona, y eres alguien que me gusta tener cerca, tu energía, tu positivismo, todo eso que transmites es algo que quiero en mi vida, eres una amiga que me gusta saber que tengo" colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Rachel con una intención de demostrar cuan sincera estaba siendo.

Rachel asintió, mientras asimilaba todo lo que había sucedido, "ahora me siento algo tonta…"

Quien se rió, "no, no lo hagas, me agrada que habláramos al respecto, como te dije, podemos comer algo y luego te cuento todo lo que quieras saber"

"No tienes que hacerlo, disculpa, quiero que recuerdes que aún pienso lo mismo sobre ti, y que a mí también me agrada tenerte cerca" Rachel dijo mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

"¿Te gustan las panquecas? Creo que hace mucho que no las hago." la rubia arqueó una de sus cejas.

Con una sonrisa de esas que salen en los comerciales Rachel agregó, "me encantan!"


	10. Capítulo 9

**A/N: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, quiero que sepan que leo cada una de ellas. Muchas veces me río porque me encanta como hay quienes hacen el "liveblog". Se que tenía varias cosas que quería decir, pero creo que ya se me olvidaron D: Ah, gbrujndl preguntaste de donde soy? Venezuela. Panquecas! jaja. KMDL El día que escribiste tu comentario me lleno de mucha energía positiva, y me motivo a escribir en el instante. Gracias. m3ndoza, detectaste algo que nadie más había comentado, y me preguntaba si lo habían notado, pero no te preocupes, no es nada... tan grave. **

**Ah si, ya recordé lo que planeaba decir, se que en algún punto podría percibirse como que las cosas van un poco lento, pero es que quería que fuese un poco más realista, sobre todo teniendo un factor de inicio, digamos algo fantástico, no quería precipitarme con nada, y de alguna manera, quería ir construyendo principalmente la amistad entre ambas, que creo que era lo que más me importaba. Sin embargo, creo que en este capítulo terminé de darle forma a esa parte, sin extenderla demasiado, no se, ya me dirán que les pareció. Gracias de nuevo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Así que yo tenía razón! Te lo dije Berry, my gaydar nunca falla… Aunque, no te niego que confirmarlo, ya es otra cosa distinta, si me sorprende un poco…", Santana jugaba con un manojo de cartas, lo cual, tenía un poco distraída a Rachel.<p>

"Bueno, tenías razón solo en esa parte, porque como ya te dije, ella no me ve de esa forma, me explicó claramente que nuestra amistad es sencillamente eso, amistad, cosa que me alivia en cierta parte, de verdad, no quería que las cosas se volvieran incómodas porque yo… no creo, no iba a corresponder esa… atracción."

"Si estás tan aliviada… ¿por qué suenas un poco decepcionada?", dijo su amiga arqueando una de sus cejas.

"Uh… ¿Decepcionada? No, no… es decir, como te dije, es mejor así, aparte sabes que yo no… yo, solo he salido con chicos", Rachel sintió que había de alguna manera, tartamudeado, pero simuló seguir concentrada.

"¿Me estás tratando de convencer a mi? Porque para serte sincera, suena más como que estás tratando de convencerte a ti misma".

"Para nada, y ya podemos cambiar el tema, solo quería actualizarte, para que ya dejes de estar insinuando ese tipo de cosas, mira que todavía te estoy odiando por el momento incómodo que produjo tu mensaje, lo que condujo a esa conversación"

"En otras palabras, deberías agradecerme, así limaron asperezas", dijo Santana, mientras continuaba revolviendo las cartas.

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me estás distrayendo".

Suspirando colocó las cartas en la mesa, "odio los lunes, los lunes son esos días en los que no tengo ánimos de trabajar"

Levantando la mirada de los papeles que estaba revisando, correspondientes a el inventario semanal que como supervisores deben realizar en el supermercado, Rachel dijo con escepticismo, "tú no tienes ánimos de trabajar ningún día, San".

"Hay días que si… los miércoles", dijo con un gesto de desinterés.

Esta vez, fue Rachel la que arqueó una de sus cejas.

"Bueno, está bien, es que nosotras no cuadramos en este trabajo Berry, ya hemos hablado de esto, tu deberías hacerte cantante famosa y yo podría ser tu agente, así como Quinn y Puck imagínate, ¿qué asombroso sería eso?"

Rachel ignoró el comentario de su amiga, pero su cabeza debatía con la idea, de cómo ese fue su plan en algún momento, cuando estaba en secundaria en Lima. Rachel planeaba entrar en NYADA y comenzara sus clases, conseguir audiciones para posibles roles que le garantizarían éxito en la industria. Pero cuando Rachel perdió a sus padres sus planes fueron cambiando, llegando a tomar la decisión de no asistir a su audición en NYADA.

Poco tiempo después de que se graduaron, a pesar de no conocerse tan bien, más allá de compartir tiempo en Glee Club, Santana estaba al tanto del talento de Rachel, pero sabía que lo le había sucedido a la joven la había marcado, y bueno, ¿a quién no? Así, que ellas tenían algo en común, ambas querían irse de Lima, a como diera lugar, y con un poco de convencimiento Santana logró que Rachel se fuese con ella, teniendo siempre en su mente que tal vez eventualmente, Rachel podría intentar audicionar nuevamente y seguir con lo que fue alguna vez su sueño.

"Asombroso sería que tú me ayudaras a revisar estos inventarios", dándole algunos papeles, a su amiga.

* * *

><p>"Sabes que yo nunca he sido partidario de que ocultes esa parte de ti, pero crees que Rachel vaya a decirle a la prensa o algo, porque de ser así debería ir preparando alguna declaración y contención de daños colaterales", Puck dijo, mientras sacaba su agenda.<p>

"Ella no va a decir nada, confío en ella, ¿está bien?", la rubia dijo con esa típica mirada al estilo Quinn Fabray, donde sientes que en cualquier momento podría asesinarte de un solo parpadeo, "además, yo nunca lo he ocultado, sólo que no lo he admitido porque tú mismo me aconsejaste una vez, que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo, y siempre hemos dejado que la prensa asuma que ciertas personas con las que me han visto públicamente pudiesen estar relacionadas conmigo, sin negarlo, ni afirmarlo… Pero sabes que en verdad, quisiera que eventualmente, alguien lo descubriera y ya superar el escándalo al respecto de una vez por todas", suspiró.

Puck sabía esto, Quinn siempre había estado dispuesta a salir del "closet" públicamente, tan pronto ella lo hizo ante su familia hace unos años atrás, ya parecía no importarle quien más supiera. Sin embargo, ella siempre ha sido una de esas celebridades que es bastante reservada con su vida privada en general, pero a la vez, nunca ha tenido problema en manifestar las causas que apoya, entre las cuales se encontraban muchos proyectos relacionados con la comunidad LGBT. Por supuesto, ambos estaban al tanto de la existencia de ciertos sitios en internet, donde muchos cuestionaban su sexualidad, con historias de chicas que admitían haber estado íntimamente con la cantante, pero al final simplemente eran rumores, y de esos estaban rodeados muchas de las personalidades de la industria, y cada vez que querían disimular un poco dichos rumores, su equipo acudía algún plan que involucrara a Quinn con algún joven, en especial si era alguna celebridad.

Puck también sabía, que a veces, Quinn era un poco descuidada cuando salía con alguna chica, al punto, que no podía evitar pensar que en realidad, era que la rubia quería ser descubierta y expuesta para lidiar con eso de una vez, pero hasta ahora seguía siendo de desconocimiento público o por lo menos, aún no salía en los tabloides.

"Si lo sé…", Puck trató de aligerar la tensión y preguntó, "pero bueno, cuéntame, como reaccionó, ya estas lista para incluirla en tu lista de conquistas", con un tono de picardía.

Suspirando, "de hecho, ella me dejó muy claro, que no está interesada en mí de esa forma, como te dije una vez, creo que es bastante… ¿heterosexual?", con una ligera risa, "y yo le dije que no tenía ese tipo de intenciones con ella".

"Es decir, que le mentiste"

"No, le mentí, estoy cansada de repetirte que es diferente con ella"

"Diferente, en el sentido de… ¿qué podrías enamorarte de ella y no sería simplemente una cosa de una noche?"

"Yo… diferente, que ella es especial, y que quiero tenerla como amiga, y creo que fue buena idea que pudimos hablar al respecto, porque siento que ahora todo está como más relajado, ya yo se que ella no me ve así, y puedo concentrarme totalmente en seguir trabajando esa linda amistad que se ha ido formando"

"Ah… ya veo, es decir, solo amistad en la vida _real_, mientras que te acuestas con ella en tus sueños"

"Pues, si debes saberlo, no he tenido más sueños con ella… a excepción en el que recordé el accidente", dijo Quinn, bajando un poco su voz, como si alguien la fuese a escuchar.

"¿Cuando planeas hablarle de eso?, quiero decir, si son tan buenas amigas, creo que es justo que sepa que tu padre fue… bueno, el culpable de ese accidente ¿no crees?"

"¿Y tu crees que no lo sé? Es un pensamiento que no abandona mi cabeza, pero no sé cómo decirle… vamos, ¿qué le puedo decir? "Epa, por cierto, sabes el accidente donde tus padres murieron, ¿adivina? Qué casualidad! Fue mi padre, el hombre ebrio que lo ocasionó, y se dio a la fuga, pero no te preocupes, mi madre y yo lo dejamos luego de eso y el tuvo que lidiar con su miserable vida por un par de años más, hasta que se enteró, que su hija era gay, y murió a los poco meses después. Irónicamente, murió de una cirrosis hepática, aunque estoy segura, que donde quiera que esté, debe estar diciendo que el enterarse de mis _tendencias_ sexuales, contribuyó con su muerte", Quinn se levantó de su silla molesta, y se fue a su habitación, a terminar de empacar las cosas, para la mudanza, a su nuevo apartamento, en Yorktown.

"Obvio, que no le vas a decir eso, no creo que sería lo más indicado", murmuró Puck, como si, en verdad Quinn, iba a decirle eso a Rachel y sabiendo que la cantante ya no lo escuchaba.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Quinn se mudará a su nuevo hogar por los próximos meses. Rachel y Quinn, ya no necesitaban excusas para verse, aunque después de todo, nunca las habían necesitado.<p>

En las siguientes semanas, la amistad entre ambas se había hecho más evidente, desde que habían tenido la conversación el día de la cena, lo cual, término siendo bastante beneficioso para las dos.

Lo irónico, es que también, desde entonces, parecían estar más afectuosas la una con la otra, puede que tuviera que ver con el hecho, de que ya no había presión, ni la posibilidad de que algo pudiese ser mal interpretado.

Quinn, ya oficialmente, había conocido a todos los amigos de Rachel, quienes se dieron cuenta, que la rubia era una persona, muy centrada y para nada embriagada con la fama.

Y de igual manera, Rachel había tenido la oportunidad de acompañar a la cantante, a algunas de sus reuniones, dándose cuenta, porque Quinn necesitaba desesperadamente una amiga legítima, en este negocio.

Era bastante estresante, y absorbía mucha energía, a pesar de que en teoría, se podía decir que la rubia estaba en una especie de vacaciones, o bueno, por lo menos, eso era lo que Quinn le había contado. Comentó que actualmente, tenía ciertos proyectos en New York, razón por la cual, no había regresado a L.A. pero que en verdad, no consumían tanto tiempo como usualmente, otras cosas de su carrera lo hacían, como cuando se iba de gira.

De hecho, tenía bastante tiempo para comenzar a componer temas que podrían ser incluidos en su próximo álbum.

Ya Quinn se había convertido en una invitada regular en las típicas reuniones de viernes por la noche. Esta vez, se encontraban en el apartamento de Santana, y por supuesto, esto quería decir, que el suministro de alcohol era mucho mayor.

Santana, demostraba estar muy contenta, ya que, esa noche Brittany, había aparecido de sorpresa. Por contenta, quiero decir, bastante intoxicada, pero por supuesto, ella no era la única. Al final, como siempre, el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo, se habían ido y quedaron solo Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Quinn.

"Yo creo que debe'íamos cantary ba'lar", Brittany propuso.

"Siiii!", Rachel intentó levantarse del suelo varias veces, antes de conseguirlo, y luego agregó "Saaaan, saaaca los microfonos, Brit y yooo, vamooos hacer uuun duetuu!" moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro.

"¿Un _duetuu?_" Quinn repitió, mientras se reía observando como Brit y Rachel estaban planeando su presentación, y era evidente que ambas habían bebido más que de costumbre. Mientras tanto, Santana buscaba los micrófonos, tal como, Rachel lo había pedido.

"Hare'os un comppeetencia, gaanr'a quiennn mej'r cante" Brit, dijo con mucha seriedad, mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado, colocando su mano en el hombro de Rachel para sostenerse, quien solo asentía con la cabeza.

"Peeroo Qiinn no jueeega!" Brittany añadió rápidamente "Poorqque tuerrres asíii coomo prof'sional"

Quinn sonriendo, y enseguida, asintió su cabeza seriamente.

Cuando Santana regresó con los micrófonos, ya ambas, habían escogido el dueto que cantarían. La latina se sentó en el mueble junto a Quinn, preparándose para presenciar la presentación que Rachel y Brit darían.

Una canción familiar, comenzó a sonar, y por supuesto, las letras de la misma en la pantalla del televisor.

Tal como lo habían decidido segundos antes, primero fue el turno de Brittany.

_Memueroooo por s'plicarte__  
><em>_Que note vay's, mi vidaaa,__  
><em>_Me murooo por escuchaate__  
><em>_D'cir lascosas que nuunca digas,__  
><em>_Maas mecallo tem'rchas,__  
><em>_Mant'ngooo la 'speraanza__  
><em>_D'ser caapaz alguuún díaa__  
><em>_D'no 'scoonder lasheridaas__  
><em>_Que me dueel'n al p'nsar__  
><em>_Que tete voy 'eriendo cadía un poc' mas.__  
><em>_Cuaaant' t'empo vamooos 'sperarr_

Si santana pensaba que esa había sido una de sus mejores noches, en mucho tiempo, además de la del día del concierto, en la que había conocido a Brittany, luego de haberla visto intentar cantar esta canción, había mejorado mucho más.

Santana y Quinn no paraban de reír, mientras Brit cantaba, o bueno, intentaba cantar la canción y bailar alrededor de su propio eje.

Sin embargo, Rachel parecía estar muy concentrada, esperando su parte, cuando finalmente le tocó.

_Me muero por abrazarte._

Era como si, la música la había puesto sobria, Quinn inmediatamente, paró de reír, y se concentró en escuchar a Rachel.

_Y que me abraces tan fuerte,_  
><em>Me muero por divertirte<em>_  
><em>_Y que me beses cuando__  
><em>_Despierte acomodada en tu pecho,__  
><em>_Hasta que el sol aparezca_.

Brittany soltó su micrófono y se sentó en el regazo de Santana fascinada con la voz de Rachel.

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma,__  
><em>_Me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan__  
><em>_Susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón,__  
><em>_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

Rachel continuaba cantando con sus ojos cerrados, guiada por la música, y Quinn, literalmente, tenía la boca abierta. Ella había visto unos videos de Rachel en internet, de cuando se habían presentado en unas competencias de Glee Club. Pero tenerla en frente, y escucharla, era algo totalmente distinto.

_Me muero por conocerte,__  
><em>_Saber qué es lo piensas,__  
><em>_Abrir todas tus puertas__  
><em>_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir,__  
><em>_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada,__  
><em>_Cantar contigo al alba__  
><em>_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios__  
><em>_Y ver en tu rostro cada día__  
><em>_Crecer esa semilla,__  
><em>_Crear, soñar ,dejar todo surgir,__  
><em>_Apartando el miedo…_

_A sufrir._

Cuando Rachel finalmente abrió sus ojos, notó que Quinn y Santana estaban hipnotizadas observándola y Brittany aplaudió con entusiasmo.

"Disculpen", Rachel, colocó el micrófono en la mesa y se fue al baño.

Quinn se levantó para seguirla, pero Santana la detuvo, "dale un poco de espacio, la conozco, saldrá ahorita como si nada ha pasado".

La rubia se sentó nuevamente, aunque seguía preocupada por Rachel, pero en cuestión de minutos, tal como Santana lo había predicho, la joven salió del baño con una sonrisa diciendo "me imagino que eso quiere decir que yo gane, ¿no?"

Una hora más tarde, tanto Rachel como Brit, estaban dormidas en el mueble de Santana. Quinn las observaba desde la cocina, cuando Santana colocó una copa de vino al lado de la rubia.

"No… creo que ya bebí suficiente, si no voy a terminar en ese mueble también", Quinn dijo riéndose.

"Siempre y cuando no sea sobre mi chica", la latina dijo golpeando el hombro de la cantante.

"¿Rachel te dijo, asumo?"

"Pffft, no era necesario que me dijera nada, siempre lo sospeche"

"¿Qué me delató?", Quinn colocó la mano debajo de su quijada.

"En realidad, yo lo llamo gaydar", Santana le guiño el ojo.

Quinn suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia las chicas en el mueble nuevamente.

Observando cuidadosamente, Santana dijo en voz baja, "ahora dime, ¿desde cuándo tienes sentimientos por Rachel?"

Volteando bruscamente Quinn dijo, "¿qué?".

"Vamos, no te hagas, ¿o quieres que yo adivine cuándo empezarte a sentir algo por ella?" colocando su mano en la barbilla, simulando que estaba recordando, "a ver, cuando la conociste en el baño, luego de que te ayudó? Que romántico! ¿Quién hubiese imaginado que el baño sería el lugar perfecto para que se desarrollara el amor? ¿O fue a medida, que comenzaste a pasar tiempo con ella y te diste cuenta que le falta un tornillo pero que es una persona sensacional? O… ¿tal vez fue luego de que hoy la escuchaste cantar?".

"Yo… no… no es así", Quinn no sabía cómo responder.

"Ah vamos, no me vas a venir con esa historia barata de que no la ves de esa manera, porque eso no me lo como yo", Santana cruzó sus brazos.

Quinn solo suspiró.

Ante esto, Santana colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, "tranquila, yo no le voy a decir nada".

"Ojala pudiera decirte que es así de sencillo, ponerle una fecha a cuando comencé a sentir algo por ella, pero no lo sé, siento como si siempre había estado ahí el sentimiento, como si hubiese vivido con eso, incluso antes de conocerla." Suspirando nuevamente, "sé que no tiene mucho sentido, pero es la verdad".

Santana se quedo un rato analizando y observando a la rubia, quien sonaba bastante sincera, "Hmm, entiendo ¿Vas a decírselo?"

"No, ¿cómo crees? Sé que ella no está interesada, ella misma me lo dijo" Quinn afirmó.

"Si, si ya sé que te dijo, pero yo conozco a Berry, a veces, incluso más que ella misma, y te puedo decir que aunque no sé hasta que punto sean sus sentimientos hacia ti, puedo notar de que hay algo más allá de una amistad, pero que jamás se atreverá a decir porque, bueno… Tu eres _QUINN FABRAY!_"

Quinn volteó nuevamente su mirada hacia donde estaba Rachel, pero no digo nada.

"Mira ella es bastante segura de sí misma, pero de ahí a llegar a pensar que alguien como tu puede estar interesada en ella, jamás se lo permitiría si quiera pensar, por miedo a sentir el rechazo, razón por la cual, ni siquiera toca la idea con su imaginación, probablemente teme que luego podría salir herida y decepcionada, especialmente, cuando tu le admitiste que quieres con todas las mujeres del mundo menos ella, y bueno… a ver, estuvo muy buena esa, Fabray!", Santana le dio una mirada típica de la latina.

"Yo no le dije eso, creo… es decir, no! Yo solo… yo no quería que, ella pensara, que…"

Bostezando, y mirándose la uñas, "si, si, tu, tu, no, no, querías, querías… un poco de más sentido Q, ¿tú te has visto en el espejo? Puedes obtener cualquier, persona que quieras, y aunque Berry también tiene lo suyo, ella jamás, se sentirá como que puede optar por alguien como tú, sobre todo, si le insinúas que no quieres nada con ella, y especialmente porque creo que jamás se había cuestionado su sexualidad, aunque también sé que eso no es algo que ella le daría mucha importancia, al final".

"¿Qué debo hacer?", preguntó Quinn, mirándola a los ojos.

Cuando escucharon que Rachel y Brittany comenzaron a despertarse.

"San, quiero ir a tu cuarto, vamos a dormir, ¿sí?", Brittany dijo con una voz bastante dulce.

Santana se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia el mueble de la sala "Si amor, por supuesto", pero antes se detuvo, "estoy segura de que inventaras algo".

"Quinn, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?", Rachel preguntó desde el mueble.

"Si, claro… vamos".

* * *

><p>"Gracias por traerme a casa anoche, menos mal no había llevado mi carro, porque no estaba en condiciones de manejar", Rachel comentó, mientras arreglaba su cuarto.<p>

"Rach, yo jamás te habría dejado manejar así", Quinn dijo del otro lado de la línea.

"Supongo que tienes razón, yo habría hecho lo mismo por ti".

Hubo un momento de silencio, aunque no era de esos incómodos, surgía probablemente, debido a que, Rachel andaba haciendo otras cosas, y Quinn estaba recordando todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

"Rach, anoche cuando cantaste… fue wow, me quedé sin palabras"

"Hmm… ¿Te pareció? Quiero decir, estaba bastante ebria, no sé que tan bien lo puede haber hecho", Rachel dejó escapar un intento de risa, aunque sonaba nerviosa.

"Rachel… si así cantas ebria, no quiero imaginar cómo cantas… sobria, en serio, tu voz… es hermosa", Quinn aseguró.

Nuevamente la línea fue invadida por un silencio.

"Gracias", respondió Rachel en un tono calmado.

Quinn sabía que era un tema delicado, y que probablemente, luego de haberla escuchado cantar la noche anterior, debía darle un tiempo a Rachel antes de acosarla con más preguntas referentes al porque no canta tan seguido como debería, teniendo tanto talento.

Así que Quinn decidió, arriesgarse y preguntar, "¿tienes planes para hoy?".

"Definitivamente, mi plan es, no beber ni una gota de alcohol", la joven dijo muy seria.

Riéndose, Quinn continuó, "genial, bueno hay un sitio que quiero llevarte y no necesitarás alcohol".

"Puedo sentir ya con eso que es un plan perfecto".

* * *

><p>"Ahora manejas muy seguido, creo que jamás imagine que una celebridad como tú, le gustara ir manejando a los sitios que quiere, cuando alguien más podría hacerlo por ella".<p>

Levantando sus cejas, y tratando de parecer ofendida, aunque era evidente que no lo estaba, Quinn dijo, "pareciera que pensaras que soy una diva o algo por el estilo".

"Oh, no para nada", Rachel admitió, "es solo que, creo que eso sería lo que yo haría", sonriendo.

Quinn, observó por un momento a Rachel, volviendo inmediatamente su mirada al camino, "bueno, señorita Berry, imagina que hoy soy tu chofer", la rubia sonrió.

Rachel se rió, "ahh, entonces creo, que mi chofer, debería decirme a donde vamos"

"No, me temo que no puedo porque es sorpresa", Quinn le guiño un ojo.

"Me parece que mi chofer tendrá que ser remplazado muy pronto", Rachel cruzó sus brazos, pretendiendo estar molesta.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza, y por un momento se imagino, cuán consentida por sus padres, debió haber sido Rachel cuando era pequeña.

Unos 30 minutos más tarde, estaban llegando al sitio que Quinn tenía planeado para Rachel.

"Es… un… ¿Auto cinema?", Rachel preguntó fascinada.

"Depende… ¿te gusta?"

"¿Que si me gusta? Quinn! Esto es genial, me encanta! Espera, ¿qué película veremos?", agregó en seguida.

"Ah, bueno verás, resulta que hay un festival de musicales clásicos…", Quinn comenzó.

"NO!", Exclamó, Rachel colocando una de sus manos en la boca, "no me digas que película es!"

"Oh… ¿No? Bueno", Quinn dijo algo confundida.

"No, si, quiero decir, si dime claro! Es que tu sabes cuánto me gustan los musicales, y pues no me importa cuál es, al final, estoy dispuesta a ver el que sea, porque bueno, es un musical"

La rubia se rió, "espero que estés de ánimo para ver _The sound of Music_, conocida también como, ¿_La novicia rebelde_?

Quinn no estaba segura, pero de no ser por las manos en la boca de Rachel, creía que probablemente se hubiese quedado sorda, porque la joven literalmente grito de la emoción, y por supuesto, ver esta reacción, le encantaba a la cantante.

Lo que si no se esperaba Quinn, es que inmediatamente, Rachel saltó a darle un abrazo, agarrando a la rubia totalmente, fuera de guardia, y dejándola inmóvil por unos segundos.

"Lo siento, creo que me emocioné demasiado", Rachel se sonrojó un poco mientras retiraba los brazos del cuello de Quinn.

Quinn logró tomar una de sus manos, "no te disculpes jamás por ser tú, Rach".

Rachel bajo su cabeza sonriendo, y sonrojándose aún más.

Soltando su mano, la cantante agregó, "la mejor parte es, que traje comida y dulces", extendiendo su mano para alcanzar las cosas que había algo escondidas colocado en la parte trasera del carro, "ah claro, no te preocupes, nada de aceitunas!".

Rachel sonrió con el comentario y ayudó a la cantante.

Quinn se dio cuenta, que la conversación con Santana había traído de vuelta todas las inseguridades que tuvo en un principio, especialmente en la ocasiones en que Rachel tomaba casualmente, su mano, o sencillamente colocaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras veían la película.

Sin embargo, la cantante admitía, que esas mariposas en el estómago nunca realmente habían desaparecido, pero ahora estaba nuevamente consciente de ellas.

Luego de la película, ambas decidieron ir a uno de los parques de la zona a terminar de comer las cosas que habían sobrado, aunque las dos habían comido suficiente por el día. Así que optaron por solo acostarse debajo de un árbol a mirar el cielo.

"Esto es genial Quinn, creo que necesitaba un día así, ¿sabes? Para relajarme"

"Si, se exactamente a lo que te refieres"

Ambas se quedaron calladas por un momento.

"Creo que esto es una de las cosas que más me agrada de ti", Rachel dijo interrumpiendo el silencio, "te gusta hacer cosas, muy normales".

Quinn giró su cabeza para mirar a Rachel, "¿por qué me da la impresión de que me estás llamando aburrida?

Riéndose fuertemente, como si en verdad disfrutara ver a Quinn preocupada por ser una persona aburrida, "bueno ahora que lo mencionas…"

"Pensé que te gustaban estas cosas", Quinn colocó sus labios juntos como si quisiera demostrar tristeza, aunque era notable que estaba bromeando.

"Aww, no me gustan…", Rachel comenzó con mucha seriedad, "me encantan".

"Qué bueno, porque _tú_ me encantas", murmuró Quinn.

Le tomó un par de segundos a Rachel analizar lo que acababa de escuchar, en parte porque no sabía si en verdad, había escuchado correctamente, después de todo había sido un murmuró, que tal vez incluso, el más mínimo ruido, hubiese podido opacar.

Quinn se levantó del suelo, para esta vez sentarse mirando de frente a Rachel.

"Rach…"

"Ya va, ¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste, un momento? Es que no estoy segura de que si lo que escuche, es en realidad, lo que dijiste, porque a decir verdad creo, que justamente un pájaro se lo ocurrió cantar, y no creo que me haya…"

Interrumpiéndola, Quinn se inclinó y la besó.

Cualquiera podría pensar que fue una movida precipitada, pero una vez que Rachel empieza a divagar no hay quien la pare, y pues Quinn no podía negar que la mayoría del tiempo encontraba esta acción adorable, pero en este momento, luego de lo que había dicho solo siguió sus impulsos.

El beso fue bastante inocente, y duró solo unos pocos segundos, pero tan pronto Quinn separó sus labios de los de Rachel, observó como la joven aún seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

Abriéndolos nuevamente, Rachel encontró la mirada de Quinn, quien ahora parecía nerviosa y no sabía si lo que había hecho, había sido buena idea.

Quinn hizo una nota mental de mandar a matar a Santana tan pronto llegara a su casa y se le pasara la vergüenza, por su puesto. Todo era culpa de la latina, ella que creía que conocía muy bien a Rachel, pues parece que estaba equivocada, porque la rubia estaba casi segura de que ya habían pasado muchos minutos, ¿o era tal vez que el tiempo se había detenido? Pero lo que si sabía, es que tenía a Rachel al frente mirándola a los ojos y sin decir ninguna palabra.


	11. Capítulo 10

A/N: Jamás imagine que diría esto pero tuve un... "severe writer's block". Tenía muchos segmentos pero no sabía como atarlos entre sí para que tuvieran sentido. Tuve que leer toda la historia nuevamente para ver si me inspiraba. ¿Sería muy narcisista si digo que incluso me reí mucho con algunos de los capitulos? Creo que e son mis favoritos jaja. Gracias por seguir la historia, y gracias por los comentarios en ella.

* * *

><p>Quinn se levantó rápidamente del suelo.<p>

"Lo siento… Rach, yo…"

"No", exclamó Rachel levantándose también.

"¿No?", preguntó Quinn confundida.

"No…", suspiró.

Quinn se quedó congelada, esperando por lo que Rachel iba a decir.

"No… No te disculpes, porque si te disculpas, estas retractándote de lo que hiciste, y necesito saber si era algo que querías o fue algo del momento", el tono de Rachel sonaba más serio de lo que Quinn hubiese imaginado, sin embargo no dijo nada.

"¿Entonces? Necesito que me digas que significa… ¿qué fue eso?", Rachel dijo frunciendo su ceño.

Bajando su mirada, la rubia dijo en un tono más bajo, "eso fue algo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo Rach pero…"

"No", Rachel levantó una mano hacia la cantante, "de verdad, si vas a decir que te arrepientes, prefiero que no digas nada."

Quinn levantó nuevamente su mirada para encontrar los ojos de Rachel, "pero… no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba saber…"

"¿Saber qué?", interrumpió Rachel.

La rubia dejo escapar una risa, ni ella estaba segura de que era lo que quería decir, de que era lo que Rachel quería que ella dijera, ahora se sentía expuesta y en medio de una interrogación sin saber en qué iba a terminar.

Suspirando fuertemente, "Rachel, ¿no te das cuenta que me traes de cabeza? No sé qué quieres que te diga", tomó aire y continuó, "lo hice porque tengo estas cosas moviéndose en mi estomago cada vez que te tengo cerca, y actúo como una adolescente y es tan… ¡frustrante! Yo jamás he sido así, no que yo recuerde…", moviendo sus manos en el aire demostrando su evidente frustración, "siempre voy tras lo que quiero, sin dudas, pero contigo… desde el principio, ha sido tan confuso, y tu… eres tú. Es decir, no eres una chica normal, eres algo… peculiar", sonriendo. "Eres diferente y me encanta todo de ti, y no sé cómo expresártelo o demostrártelo porque siempre siento que voy a meter la pata y hoy decidí actuar por impulso y ahora te tengo al frente mirándome como que estoy… no sé… ¿loca?", Quinn bajó su mirada a sus manos sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

Sintiendo en seguida las manos cálidas de Rachel sobre su cara, quien la obligó a mirarla nuevamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba más a ella.

"Si estás loca… pues es evidente que no te has dado cuenta que a mí me pasa lo mismo, y estás aún más loca por querer meterte en este rollo conmigo"

Levantando un poco sus pies del suelo para conectar sus labios nuevamente sobre los de la cantante.

Quinn inmediatamente colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Rachel dejándose llevar por primera vez, sin cuestionar sus sentimientos.

Esta vez, el beso fue más largo. Rachel sujetó un poco más fuerte con sus manos el rostro de la cantante, tomando el control del mismo. Después de todo lo que había dicho Quinn, realmente no eran necesarias más palabras, era el momento de solo dejarse llevar por lo que sus sentimientos le decían.

Quinn finalmente interrumpió el beso para recuperar su aliento, colocando su frente en la de Rachel.

"Es mejor que en mis sueños", murmuró la rubia.

Rachel se rió aunque no entendió muy bien a qué se refería la cantante.

"Hmm", tratando de tomar un poco de aire, Rachel se separó de Quinn preguntando, "¿y ahora que sucede?

Quinn tomó las manos de Rachel y la obligó a sentarse con ella nuevamente.

"Yo no sé tú Rach, pero yo puedo quedarme en este momento por el resto de mi vida"

Rachel se sonrojó, "¿siempre has sido así de romántica?"

"Para nada" respondió Quinn riéndose más de lo que intentaba, "de hecho, todo lo contrario… me toco vivir muchas cosas y lidiar con otras tantas, para llegar a este punto en mi vida. No te niego que el lado que trato de transmitir al escribir mis canciones es el que nunca fui, pero que siempre quise experimentar, y contigo siento que estoy tan cerca..."

Quinn colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de Rachel mientras oportunamente observaban el atardecer. Era uno de esos días en los que parece que el universo conspira para que todo salga bien, para que el momento se sienta como el adecuado.

Perfecto.

"Con respecto a tu pregunta de qué pasa ahora…. Bueno depende de ti." Quinn giró su cabeza hacia Rachel quien la miraba con gran expectativa.

"¿De mi?"

Asintiendo su cabeza mientras sonría, "si… depende de si quieres seguir teniendo a esta_ loca_ en tu vida"

"Porque tengo el presentimiento que me vas a sacar en cara que te dije loca por el resto de mi existencia", empujando ligeramente el hombro de la cantante.

Quinn la abrazó más fuerte.

"No te niego, que por un momento me asustaste, primera vez que te quedas tanto tiempo sin decir nada y pensé que el resultado iba a ser otro, tan pronto te vi inmóvil…" riéndose agregó "pero supongo que no recordaba que mis besos podían dejar a alguien sin palabras, incluso a la _Señorita hablo hasta por los codos._"

Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho girando en los brazos de Quinn para mirarla nuevamente a la cara.

"Bueno en mi defensa…", siendo interrumpida nuevamente por los labios de Quinn, quien no podía evitar sonreír mientras Rachel trataba de continuar hablando, pero eventualmente cediendo ante el beso de la rubia.

"Si no fuese porque no puedo negar que disfruto de estos besos, te diría que es bastante grosero que no me dejes terminar de hablar, ¿acaso vas a interrumpirme cada vez que vaya hablar?"

"Nah", levantándose del suelo y extendiendo una mano a Rachel, quien tomó la mano para levantarse también.

"Solo de vez en cuando", Quinn susurró en su oído, "después te todo me encanta cuando divagas y hablas sin parar." 

* * *

><p>"Rach, recuérdame otra vez, ¿por qué estamos levantadas un domingo a las 8 de la mañana?"<p>

"Porque Santana es una sometida", Rachel dijo en voz baja.

"¡Escuche eso Berry! Y tu Fabray… si de sometidas hablamos, no me hagas empezar contigo", la latina apuntó su dedo índice hacia la cantante.

Rachel no pudo evitar la ligera sonrisa en su cara, mientras Quinn frunció su ceño, sin poder negarlo.

Todas se encontraban en uno de los parques de la ciudad con su ropa deportiva y cabellos recogidos listas para comenzar el día con un poco de ejercicio, pues Brittany, había decidido que todas compartieran el domingo, ¿y qué mejor manera? ¡Qué yendo a trotar juntas!

Bueno, eso fue lo que dijo la rubia. El resto en realidad, consideraban que había otras formas de compartir, pero tan pronto Rachel trato de objetar a la idea, Santana le dio una de esas miradas que ella recordaba de cuando estaban en el colegio obligándola a aceptar el plan.

"Ah vamos chicas, ¿no han escuchado el dicho que dice "la familia que trota junta, se mantiene junta"?, Brittany sonrió.

"Brit… estoy casi segura que así no es el dicho", Rachel comentó algo confundida, obteniendo otra de las intensas miradas de Santana en reproche.

Brittany se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia, "bueno, de cualquier manera, incluso a Bob le caerá bien el ejercicio."

Bob arrugó la cara mientras cruzaba los brazos mirando a Quinn.

Al principio, Bob, no estaba incluido en los planes, pero cuando Puck supo que estarían corriendo a la deriva siguiendo un supuesto plan de "ejercicio" propuesto por Brittany, sugirió que lo mejor era llevarlo con ellas.

"Hablando de Bob…", intervino Santana, "ni creas que se me ha olvidado que tienes unos cuantos billetes que devolverme, grandulón."

Bob simplemente volteó sus ojos. Cualquiera pensaría que un hombre corpulento de la estatura del guardaespaldas, intimidaría a Santana, pero definitivamente este no era el caso, pero a él no parecía importarle, de hecho, le agradaba Santana.

Quinn soltó una especie de carcajada, "todavía no puedo creer que lo sobornaron para que les diera información", guiñando un ojo a Rachel continuó, "pero si me preguntan a mí, creo que debería decirle a Puck que le aumente el sueldo, pues al final trajo Rachel a mi vida."

Rachel sonrió tímidamente.

Santana hizo un sonido algo parecido a "_ugh",_ murmurando algo como, "ya vamos a empezar con la cursilería."

Brittany tomó la mano de la latina, "en ese caso, yo también estoy de acuerdo que le aumenten, porque, en teoría, el también te trajo a la mía."

Esta vez fue Santana la que sonrió sonrojada, mientras escuchó a Rachel y Quinn reírse.

"Si dicen una palabra les juró que las golpeo… Eso va contigo también grandulón."

Bob sacudió su cabeza, mientras se reía.

* * *

><p>Esta era una de esas semanas en las que Quinn tenía el itinerario lleno de ciertas actividades y eventos que asistir. Rachel estaba muy nerviosa. Ella había acompañado a la cantante, a ciertos pequeños eventos anteriormente, pero hoy era diferente.<p>

Quinn resultaba ser una de las invitadas especiales del evento, y pues eso significaba que la atención estaría sobre ella gran parte de la noche, por ende, puede que muchos ojos estarían enfocados en Rachel también, lo quisiera o no.

Evidentemente, la cantante iba a presentar a Rachel como su amiga, tal como lo sugirió Puck, luego de un discurso en el que destacó, como sencillamente ella no puede llegar, abrir la caja de pandora, así como así.

No era que Quinn planea diferente, después de todo ella era una profesional, en especial, si ella era pieza crucial en este evento, pero Puck la conocía y sabía que en algunas ocasiones la cantante solía ser un poco impulsiva.

Y bueno, después de todo, este era un evento en él se recaudaría dinero para distintas fundaciones, en la cuales, había una fundación que defiende y apoya los derechos de la comunidad LGBT.

"Rach"

Despejando sus pensamientos, Rachel giró su cabeza en dirección de la cantante, ambas iban ya en el carro camino al evento.

"¿Estás bien?", Quinn la miró con una expresión de preocupación mientras tomaba sus manos, "wow… ¡estás sudando!"

"Solo un poco nerviosa."

"No hay razones para estarlo… luces hermosa", Quinn sonrió, "de hecho, trataré al máximo de no mirarte mientras doy el discurso porque estoy segura de que me quedaré sin palabras"

Rachel soltó una risa.

"Muy cursi, ¿no?", Quinn sacudió su cabeza, "¿viste lo que me haces decir?"

Rachel suspiró, "tranquila, estoy bien, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas."

Quinn asintió su cabeza entendiendo lo que Rachel quería decir.

Una vez en el evento, Puck las esperaba junto a otros representantes del equipo de Quinn, entre ellos su publicista, quien Quinn todavía no parecía agradarle del todo, pues era de esas personas que hacía muy bien su trabajo, en ocasiones, mejor de lo que Puck lo podía hacer, lo que implicaba que cada vez que tenía oportunidad mantendría a Rachel alejada de ella, para que no despertará mucha curiosidad.

Rachel estaba impresionada con la cantidad de personas en el evento. Personas famosas y reconocidas en la industria, no solo de la música, sino también de otros campos, como de la televisión y el cine. Rachel creía que incluso podía apostar que le parecía haber visto a Angelina Jolie en algún momento.

"Wow…", exclamó Rachel.

"¿No es increíble?", Puck sonrió, orgulloso cada vez que veía a Quinn dar alguna entrevista.

"Si… La energía del evento es impactante. No te voy a negar, todavía me cuesta creer que Quinn odie todas estas cosas", Rachel parecía intoxicada con todo a su alrededor.

Puck asintió su cabeza, "te entiendo completamente, supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho, de que Quinn nunca se imaginó a sí misma en esta posición… Creo que ella solo esperaba ser ese tipo de artistas, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Quiero decir, ella solo quería componer música y escribir canciones para que alguien más las cantara, ¿sabes?"

Rachel, observó a Quinn hablando con algún reportero de algún canal, "es irónico que no le guste ser el centro de atención, cuando tiene todo para serlo."

Puck se detuvo a mirar como Rachel parecía perdida entre las palabras mientras observaba a la cantante, quien debió haberlo sentido, pues al desviar un poco su mirada encontró los ojos de Rachel, y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Una voz de otro caballero interrumpió el momento, "Señor Puckerman."

"Oh, Señor Hudson", Puck extendió su mano, "que gusto verlo."

Rachel giró rápidamente su cabeza al escuchar el nombre del caballero que acababa de hablar quedando completamente sin palabras al verlo.

"Ah, déjeme presentarle a la señorita…"

"¿Rachel?"

"Uh… ¿Finn?"

Puck, observó el espacio entre ambos con algo de confusión, "¿se conocen?"

Finn se rió, "más que eso… fuimos novios cuando estábamos en el colegio", finalmente acercándose para abrazar a Rachel, "wow, siento que ha pasado una eternidad"

Rachel recibió el abrazo con indecisión, "casi… una década, diría yo"

"¡Vaya! Esto sí que es una coincidencia…", Finn agregó sonriendo.

"Ah, no tienes idea cuanto", Puck dijo en un tono sarcástico.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, preguntó Finn, enseguida, lucía legítimamente contento de ver a la joven.

"Yo…"

"¡Es mi cita!", Puck exclamó, sin estar muy seguro de porqué que lo dijo.

"¿Quién es tu cita?, preguntó Quinn, quien recientemente acababa de acercarse al grupo con una sonrisa, "Señor… Hud- Finn, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Ah, Quinn, que bueno que estés aquí, mira qué casualidad, el señor Hudson y mi cita, Rachel, solían salir juntos…", intervino Puck rápidamente para que la cantante entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo.

Rachel, miró a Quinn, quien estaba tratando de asimilar la información.

Finn asintió su cabeza en afirmación, "Si, estoy bien, Quinn. Que gusto verte, luces muy bien"

"Así que conoces a Rach…", Quinn dirigió su mirada a Rachel para confirmar lo que se imaginaba.

"Si…", Rachel afirmó, "Finn y yo, salimos… durante secundaria."

"oh…", no fue difícil para la cantante atar los cabos, de que _Finn, _era el ex novio que Rachel le había comentado alguna vez, al que aún Rachel culpaba por haber perdido aquellas Nacionales, y el mismo que luego de la muerte de sus padres, no estuvo ahí para apoyarla. Aunque, Rachel admitió que no podía culparlo por eso último, fue un momento bastante duró para la joven, no significaba que otros debían lidiar con ello también.

Al final, según Rachel le habían contado a la cantante, que el rumor era que su ex, se había ido a New York con su hermanastro Kurt, quien de hecho, había aplicado a la misma universidad que Rachel asistiría, pues en algún momento el plan era ir los 3 juntos.

Al parecer, Finn había tenido un golpe de suerte al invertir un poco de dinero que su madre y su padrastro le habían dado, en una compañía innovadora con ideas algo _locas_ _y poco_ _comunes, _que usualmente otras personas jamás hubiesen invertido.

Rachel había escuchado todas estas historias pero verlo como todo un caballero exitoso de verdad la impresionaban pero después de todo, ella siempre creyó en la capacidad de Finn de lograr… ¿algo? Mientras que muchos, no podían decir lo mismo.

"Si, vaya… De verdad, que grata sorpresa Rachel, si vas a estar en la ciudad por un tiempo sería agradable vernos y ponernos al día", Finn le dio una de esas típicas sonrisas que le recordaban a cuando estaban en el colegio, "si el señor Puckerman no tiene problema, claro"

"Uh… no, si, claro… por mi esta ¿bien?", mirando a Quinn al final de la oración.

Finn sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta.

"Bueno, no quiero ser grosera pero voy aprovechar de ir a retocarme… ¿Rachel?"

"Ah sí, yo también, me parece una excelente idea Quinn", se acercó a Finn para despedirse, "fue bien verte también."

Finn le dio un abrazo, "estaré por aquí cerca."

Una vez en el baño, Quinn se acercó a Rachel algo preocupada, "¿estás bien?"

Rachel asintió su cabeza un par de veces, "si, si… es decir, me sorprendió verlo, pero estoy bien", sonriendo, "gracias."

"Yo también estoy sorprendida, después de todo, Finn es una de las razones por la cual estoy en este evento. Digamos que, está usando mi imagen para recaudar dinero para alguna de estas fundaciones… y por supuesto, yo encantada de ayudar. Ni si quiera, me está pagando, aunque bueno él fue uno de los patrocinantes de la gira"

Rachel se acercó a Quinn y tomó sus manos, "hey… tranquila, como te dije, estoy bien", sonrió.

Quinn asintió su cabeza, "sé que es injusto preguntarte esto…", bajando la voz para evitar que alguien que pudiera escucharla, "pero… ¿aún sientes algo por él?

Rachel en un principió, dejó escapar una risa, ¿acaso Quinn estaba celosa?, pero al ver que Quinn permanecía seria y con una expresión algo tímida, apretó sus manos, y en el mismo tono de voz que la cantante había usado dijo, "no… definitivamente no"

Una de las puertas del baño se abrió, y ambas soltaron sus manos, buscando en que ocuparlas. Encontraron sus miradas en el espejo, recordando inevitablemente la noche en que se conocieron. Quinn sonrió al recuerdo, y Rachel se sonrojó. 


	12. Capítulo 11

**A/N: Corto, pero sustancioso... o eso creo. **

**Ya había mencionado un pedacito de la canción antes, pero ahora la coloque completa, porque es una de mis favoritas. Si quieren pueden buscarla en youtube, es de una joven de mi país que se llama Mariana Vega y el nombre de la canción es "Contigo"**

**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, leo cada uno de ellos. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Puck se encontraba revisando todos los diarios y revistas que habían publicado acerca de la cantante en el evento del fin de semana.<p>

"Un éxito total y rotundo", Puck dijo algo presumido mientras leía algunos de los comentarios.

Quinn arqueó una de sus cejas mientras miraba en dirección de su amigo.

"Todavía no se cuál es mi titular favorito", levantó dos de las revistas en sus manos, "está entre: _**Quinn Fabray, hermosa por dentro y por fuera **_y _**Quinn un ángel que camina entre nosotros**__._"

La cantante frunció su ceño y arrugó su nariz a lo cursi que sonaban ambos titulares.

"Date un poco de crédito Q, hiciste una gran labor ese día, y se obtuvo una buena cantidad de dinero de las donaciones. Sabes muy bien que gran parte de ellas, fueron gracias a tus fanáticos y a aquellas personas a las que inspiras."

Quinn sabía que era cierto, pero no podía evitar estremecerse cuando la ponían en un pedestal. Unos cuantos años atrás mucho antes de volverse famosa, la cantante era la típica joven presumida, a la que muchos tildaban de egoísta y que se preocupaba solo por sí misma.

Ni hablar de cuando estaba en el colegio. Fue capitana de las porristas, lo que implicaba que era una de las chicas populares, lo que a su vez, también implicaba que no siempre fue muy agradable con aquellos que la rodeaban.

Quinn sabía que su apariencia le facilitaba las cosas y lograba conseguir lo que otras chicas no podían.

No solo los hombres caían a sus pies, sino que con el tiempo se dio cuenta que la mujeres también, cosa que le ayudo a experimentar con su sexualidad cuando comenzó a cuestionarla.

Se aprovechaba de chicas no tan populares que harían lo que fuera por estar con ella… Peor aún, por ser como ella.

Si solo todos ellos se hubiesen imaginado como simplemente ella pretendía ser una chica perfecta y fuerte, mientras que su casa se venía abajo.

Su padre bebía cada día más y su madre no encontraba como enfrentarlo.

Quinn a veces se preguntaba cómo habría sido si el accidente jamás hubiese sucedido, y si ella se hubiese mudado un tiempo con su hermana y hubiese terminado su secundaria en Lima, tal como lo habían planeado sus padres.

Lo irónico es que habría asistido a la misma escuela que Rachel.

Wow… habría conocido a Rachel, años antes y se habría enamorado— No. Conociendo a la Quinn de aquella época… Probablemente, habría tratado a Rachel como si fuese una escoria, una perdedora. Se habría aprovechado de la bondad de la joven, tal como lo hizo con otras tantas y estaría hasta el sol de hoy arrepentida.

Jamás se lo habría perdonado.

Sacó el teléfono de su bolso, y escribió un mensaje para Rachel.

_Hola bella. Cenemos en mi apartamento esta noche. Te espero después de las 7pm. Xx_

Recibiendo un mensaje de respuesta unos minutos después.

_Me parece una idea genial. Siempre es bueno cambiar de escenario, tú sabes, hay que mover energías y ese tipo de cosas que alimentan el alma para sentirse con uno mismo y sobre todo, con aquellos que nos rodean, hace falta—Uh, ¿Sabes algo? A veces, cuando empiezo a hablar demasiado y no estás cerca me siento triste porque no te tengo aquí para interrumpirme con un beso. Contrario a lo que alguna vez me imagine, he descubierto que esa acción de tu parte ha crecido en mí, aunque en un principio pensaba que era algo maleducado, porque si no me dejas terminar como sabrás si lo que voy a decir no es una información importante para el futuro o algún dato curioso o— ¿ves? Ya lo estoy haciendo otra vez :( Y no estás aquí. ¡Jum! _

Quinn comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que Puck aún estaba hablando y que ella lo había aislado totalmente en su mente. No tenía idea ni de lo que estaba diciendo.

Puck la miró con curiosidad, "no entiendo, ¿qué parte de lo que dije es gracioso?"

Quinn encogió los hombros, sonrojándose admitiendo, que en realidad, no le estaba prestando atención.

"Bue… de cualquier forma, voy a llamar a la gente en LA y te aviso cuando sepa alguna respuesta sobre tus planes"

"Gracias Puck, eres un sol", la rubia dijo en un tono musical.

"Si, si claro Q", trató de sonar ofendido, aunque no lo estaba, "te llamo luego."

Quinn escribió otro mensaje.

_Ugh Rach, eres adorable .Recuérdame darte por lo menos tres besos cuando llegues entonces… jaja Te estaré esperando._

* * *

><p>"¿Así que todo arreglado entonces? Genial Puck ¡Gracias! Oh, creo que alguien está en la puerta, así que debo colgar, hablamos luego."<p>

Quinn colocó el teléfono en el mueble, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Miró a través de la ventana para chequear quien era, sonrió al ver a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Hey, extraña…"

"Hey, tu", Rachel se abrazó a la cantante dándole un dulce beso, "traje un par de cosas para la cena."

Quinn tomó una de las bolsas y cerró la puerta mientras Rachel se dirigía a la cocina, siguiéndola colocó la bolsa sobre el mesón, "pues, la verdad, todavía no tengo hambre… pero te tengo noticias…"

"¿Noticias?"

"Si…", Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel, "ven, y te cuento", dirigiendo a ambas a su habitación.

Una vez en su cuarto, hizo espacio para Rachel en su cama, apartando su guitarra y lo que parecían ser unas notas. Rachel tomó asiento sobre la cama de Quinn.

Un pensamiento invadió a ambas, ninguna podía citar si luego de todo este tiempo, desde que Quinn se había mudado al apartamento, ellas habían estado en esta habitación, juntas… Solas.

Es probable que hubiese sucedido un par de veces, pero ahora había un factor diferente. Ahora ambas habían admitido sus sentimientos, lo que significaba que cualquier pensamiento que alguna vez tuvieron hacia la otra ya no era una fantasía que no se permitían pensar, ahora, era algo que podía suceder, o mejor dicho, que iba a suceder, eventualmente.

Quinn aclaró su garganta para disipar cualquier tipo de pensamiento, notando que había pasado un buen rato sin que ninguna dijese una palabra.

"Estaba hablando con Puck, justo antes de que llegaras. Y luego de haber hecho uno que otro arreglo, decidimos que no es necesario volver a LA tan pronto…"

Rachel observaba cuidadosamente tratando de asimilar lo que la cantante quería decir.

Quinn notó que Rachel parecía no seguir lo que le estaba diciendo, así que continuó, "¿recuerdas como se suponía que iba a pasar 3 meses aquí y luego regresaría a comenzar a componer para mi próximo disco?"

Rachel asintió su cabeza.

"Bueno, en teoría, yo debería regresar en un mes."

"Oh…", fue todo lo que pudo decir Rachel cuando la realización la golpeó.

Con todo lo que había sucedido, y lo bien que las cosas iban, la verdad es que no se había dado la tarea de pensar que sea lo que sea que había entre ella y la cantante podría terminar el día que esta debiera regresar.

_¿Habían pasado apenas un poco más de 2 meses?, _se dijo Rachel, a sí misma. Sentía que llevaba conociendo a Quinn toda una vida o tal vez era sencillamente esa conexión tan especial de la que tanto hablaban que las hacía sentir así.

Quinn se acercó colocándose de rodillas frente a la cama donde estaba sentada Rachel.

"Hey… Lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que se supone que debería volver porque debo comenzar a preparar lo que será mi material para el próximo álbum", sujeto las manos de Rachel, "pero sería tonto regresar, cuando mi musa está aquí", riéndose, dijo dulcemente, "quiero decir, ya tengo 2 canciones… y ambas están inspiradas en ti."

Rachel se sonrojó, y levantando su mirada de las manos en su regazo hacia los ojos de Quinn, quien la miraba intensamente.

"Entonces, ¿te quedarás más tiempo?", dijo tímidamente y con gran expectativa.

"Tiempo indefinido…", susurró la cantante.

Rachel sintió una ola de emociones en su interior, y se arrojó sobre la rubia para abrazarla, encontrando con sus labios los de Quinn, acto que tomó por sorpresa a la cantante, casi arrojándola al suelo, pero no dudó en devolver el beso con la misma intensidad y pasión.

Quinn obligó a ambas a levantarse del suelo, mientras continuaban el beso, y dando un paso adelante logro colocar a Rachel sobre la cama.

Rachel se aferró a la cantante con sus brazos trayendola consigo a lo que se recostó en la cama. Tal vez, estaba relacionado con el hecho, de que por un momento mientras Quinn le hablaba sobre como eventualmente, debía regresar a LA, la joven sintió que podía perderla, y ahora más que nunca quería tenerla cerca y no dejarla ir.

Rachel estaba muy consciente de todos los movimientos de la cantante, como sus labios recorrían su rostro y cuello, como sus besos se habían vueltos más ansiosos y llenos de necesidad. La joven dejó a sus manos divagar por el cuerpo de la cantante, desde sus caderas, pasando por su torso, regresando a su rostro, donde la sujeto y trayendo sus labios nuevamente a los de la joven. Esta vez, su lengua aventuro la boca de Quinn, provocando sensaciones en todo su cuerpo, un calor inevitable la invadía y escuchó a la rubia soltar un gemido.

Rachel aseguraba que había sido el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado salir de la boca de la cantante, y ya eso era decir mucho. Si alguna vez Rachel pensó que tenía autocontrol en este momento lo había perdido, mientras su lengua tocaba la de Quinn, la joven procedió a colocar sus manos bajo la camisa de la cantante, quien dejó escapar otro sonido ocasionando en Rachel escalofríos.

La respiración de Quinn se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Se separó de la joven para tomar aire.

"Eres hermosa Rach…", la rubia susurró al oído de Rachel, dejando besos húmedos en su cuello, "quiero hacerte mía"

Rachel se paralizó a las palabras de Quinn, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras se habían estado besando, y si algo quería la joven era ser suya, pero la inseguridad la invadió.

Quinn Fabray, estaba diciéndole al oído cuán hermosa era, y Rachel se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien como la cantante se hubiese fijado en ella. A pesar de que Quinn le había dejado en claro que quería estar con ella, que tal si luego se daba cuenta que Rachel era una simple… ¿fracasada?, quien alguna vez tuvo un sueño y que jamás lo logró. Al final, la cantante se iba a cansar e iba a buscar algo…_ alguien_ más que si estuviese a su altura, no una simple chica de un pueblo que nunca logró nada en su vida.

Y cuando eso sucediera, Rachel quedaría nuevamente con el corazón partido, tal como cuando la dejó Finn, haciéndole entender que él valía más que ella, que él iba a ser algo con su vida, mientras ella se lamentaba por la muerte de sus padres.

Y después de todo, tenía razón, ahora era hasta un empresario famoso y con mucho dinero. Otros, nunca habrían apostado que así sucederían las cosas.

Rachel había superado su ruptura con Finn, pero estaba segura de que si Quinn la dejaba por alguna razón, a estas alturas… Jamás lo superaría.

"Rach, ¿estás bien?"

La voz de Quinn la sacó de sus pensamientos, "uh… si, umm, creo que… deberíamos…", Rachel llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, masajeando sus ojos.

"Entiendo…", Quinn dijo con dulzura, "no tenemos hacer nada que no estés lista, lo sabes, ¿no?" acariciando el rostro de Rachel.

Rachel asintió su cabeza pero esquivó la mirada de la cantante.

"Rach, lo digo en serio", con su mano giró la mirada de la joven hacia ella nuevamente, "disculpa si me dejé llevar, pero esto no cambia lo que siento", sonriendo, "ya te dije que no voy a ningún lado", tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas y las llevo a sus labios.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que significas para mí Rach?"

Rachel la miró a los ojos e inmediatamente se acercó para cerrar el espacio entre ambas uniendo sus labios a los de la cantante una vez más, pero esta vez con más dulzura, aunque no menos pasión.

Quinn se separó para recuperar el aliento, y susurró, "ven, quiero mostrarte algo", levantándose de la cama, trayendo sus notas para entregárselas a la joven.

"¿Una canción?", Rachel preguntó con curiosidad.

"Hmm", Quinn asintió, "si llevo trabajando en ella unas cuantas semanas ya… bueno desde que te conocí."

La cantante buscó su guitarra y se sentó frente a Rachel para comenzar a tocar. Enseguida detuvo las cuerdas un momento y sonriendo preguntó, "¿Me ayudas a cantarla?"

Rachel asintió tímidamente.

"_No quiero una cuenta regresiva_

_Ni hacer lo mismo distinto_

_No quiero la misma vida_

_Pero quiero el mismo instinto…_

_Yo quiero empezar de cero _

_y obedecer al destino_

_Volar aunque no haya cielo…_

_Y reencontrarme contigo_

_Y quiero esta misma alma_

_Para no olvidar lo aprendido_

_Yo quiero vivir mil veces_

_Y las mil veces contigo_

_Yo quiero vivir mil veces…_

_Y __cuando nos despidamos_

_Prometo no lloraré_

_No es adiós, ni muchas gracias_

_Es un te encontraré…_

_Y se bien que algunas vidas serán más duras que otras_

_Quizás no quede más tiempo_

_Pero eso al final no importa_

_Porque me llevo mi alma para no olvidar lo aprendido_

_Es que viviré mil veces_

_Y las mil veces contigo_

_Es que viviré mil veces_

_Y tendremos otro cuerpo pero con las mismas alas_

_Y tendremos otros ojos _

_Pero las mismas miradas_

_Si vuelvo a vivir la vida _

_la volvería a empezar con la meta de llegar_

_Juntas con las mismas almas_

_Para no olvidar lo aprendido_

_Y es que viviré mil veces_

_Y las mil veces contigo_

_Y es que viviré mil veces… _

_y las mil veces contigo!"_


	13. Capítulo 12

A pesar de los años que Quinn llevaba en la industria todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a la atención que como artista atraía, sobretodo, a la hora de alguna entrevista, y en especial, si era en vivo.

"_Estamos listos… Al aire en 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10..."_

Tomando aire, la cantante obligó a relajarse mientras escuchaba a la persona del equipo técnico hacer la cuenta regresiva hasta que simplemente observó el momento en el que éste, gestualizó los últimos segundos con su mano.

"Muy buenos días y bienvenidos a otra entrega de_Entrevista con las estrellas_".

La joven que la entrevistaría era de esas típicas mujeres de la televisión que son muy carismáticas, pero al mismo tiempo te intimidan porque no sabes que esperar de ellas. Así que, si alguien le preguntaba a Quinn que si estaba nerviosa, la respuesta era simple.

Si.

"Estaremos compartiendo un rato agradable con una chica muy especial… que sé, todos están muy ansiosos de conocer un poquito más… Nada más y nada menos, que la talentosa compositora y cantante ¡Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn sonrió tímidamente mientras saludaba al público que aplaudía y caminó hacia donde estaría sentada durante la entrevista.

"Gracias por acompañarnos Quinn"

"Gracias por invitarme", asintió mientras tomaba su lugar.

"Ha sido un año bastante movido para ti, ¿no? Digo, con la gira y todos los eventos en los que has participado…"

"Si… definitivamente, yo creo que movido sería bastante acertado, pero admito que actualmente estoy un poco más relajada, se podría decir que en una especie de semi-descanso, puesto que, aunque he participado en uno que otro evento, me estoy dedicando principalmente a lo que será mi próximo álbum"

"Quinn, tengo que admitir que tu álbum anterior me encantó, tengo varias canciones que suelo repetir una y otra vez cuando voy en mi carro", la joven dijo riéndose.

El público aplaudió emocionado.

La cantante sonrió tímidamente, "muchas gracias… yo creo que ese es el mayor logro que un compositor, cantante o artista en general, puede conseguir, y eso es, que otros se encuentren identificado con lo que hacen. Es sin duda, lo más importante para mí"

"Tienes razón, es totalmente cierto", la joven asintió. "Cuéntanos un poquito de cómo te inspiras, o mejor dicho ¿qué te inspira a componer y escribir?"

"Bueno…", Quinn se rió, "depende de muchas cosas… Escribir y componer, es de hecho, lo que más me gusta. Principalmente, mis canciones reflejan momentos que he experimentado o vivido, incluso algo que estoy viviendo. Por ejemplo, en mi álbum anterior, el cual estaba promocionando en la gira, que tiene el nombre "_Simplemente yo_", fue escrito en una época de auto descubrimiento, a veces nos damos cuenta que ya no somos adolescentes pero no quiere decir que ya sabemos todo de nosotros mismos", mojando sus labios continuó, "yo considero… que uno nunca termina de aprender acerca de quién eres, todos los días descubres un pedacito de ti, vas cambiando, evolucionando y eso fue lo que quise trasmitir… lo que estaba descubriendo en mi"

"¿Y qué descubriste?", la joven sonrió.

"Ah… bueno la canción _Quiero ser_, te responde esa pregunta", Quinn dijo guiñando un ojo.

Ambas se rieron. Y el público aplaudió nuevamente.

"¿Y qué hay de tu próximo álbum? Nos puedes adelantar un poquito…"

Quinn se tomó un par de segundos para responder, "bueno, este nuevo disco será distinto, mi inspiración es definitivamente… algo diferente."

Captando inmediatamente lo que la cantante quería decir, la joven intervino, "¡ah! ¿Acaso es alguien, en vez, de algo?

Quinn se sonrojó, "es posible."

"¡Ja! A ver Quinn, tu siempre has sido bastante reservada con tu vida privada y lo entendemos, pero tienes que darnos un poquito más…"

Quinn soltó una carcajada pero no dijo nada.

"Veamos, unos meses atrás salieron unas fotos en las cuales estabas muy bien acompañada… Un caballero que todos conocemos en este medio, pero al final, no obtuvimos declaración de ninguno de sus publicistas"

Quinn asintió su cabeza, y miró hacia donde Puck estaba sentado junto a su publicista.

Tomando aire dijo, "eso es porque… Jesse y yo somos grandes amigos. Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, y yo lo aprecio muchísimo. De hecho, no me imagino mi vida, si él no hubiese llegado en el momento en el que llegó, en teoría, estoy aquí gracias a él, pero… solo somos eso… amigos"

_Si, Jesse… bueno eso es una historia algo larga y complicada. _

_La versión corta, es que Quinn y Jesse se conocieron en LA poco después del accidente. Los padres de Quinn regresaron junto a ella a Los Ángeles, pero como era de esperarse, Quinn estaba muy afectada, especialmente, porque se preguntaba que había pasado con la familia que iba en el carro con el que colisionaron, y aunque en aquel momento no recordaba mucho del incidente, sabía que algo grave había sucedido. _

_Luego de una búsqueda de noticias al respecto en internet, descubrió que, en efecto, dos personas que iban en el carro habían fallecido, y el sentido de culpabilidad la invadió._

_Las discusiones con su padre se hicieron más frecuentes., Quinn le reprochaba lo que había hecho, y como personas habían perecido gracias a su imprudencia. Sin embargo, el continuaba con su vicio. Entonces, Quinn le exigió a su madre que tomara una decisión o ella huiría de la casa, pues se negaba a vivir con una persona en la condición de su padre._

_No mucho después, Judy le pidió a Russell que lidiara con su problema o de lo contrario, ambas, ella y Quinn, lo dejarían. _

_Ese mismo día, Quinn y su madre, se mudaron de su casa, y encontraron otro sitio donde quedarse con la ayuda de sus abuelos, los padres de Judy._

_Quinn regresó a su antigua escuela a terminar el último año de secundaria, y por supuesto, continuó siendo la misma Quinn Fabray que todos conocían y temían. Con un evidente problema de actitud, a quien ahora no le importaba prácticamente nada, y que aún se aprovechaba de otros para obtener lo que quería. _

_Fue ahí cuando conoció a Jesse. _

"_¿Sabías que el cigarrillo mata?"_

_Quinn arqueó una de sus cejas al joven que interrumpió su momento de paz, "muy bien, ahora dime, ¿de qué color es el césped?, dijo en un tono sarcástico. _

_Jesse sonrió pícaramente, luego sacudió su cabeza y se sentó junto a ella en las escaleras del campo de futbol, "tu reputación te precede"_

_La rubia continuó fumando sin decir nada. Era posible escuchar la música que provenía de los audífonos que descansaban alrededor de su cuello._

"_Cuando entré a esta secundaria, me advirtieron de ciertas personas…", dirigió su mirada a Quinn, "entre esas estabas tú, y por mucho tiempo tuve curiosidad de que era lo atemorizante acerca de ti"_

_Volteando sus ojos, hizo un sonido que evidencia la molestia que el joven le causaba, "la curiosidad mató al gato", murmuró._

_Jesse sonrió nuevamente, "el gato tiene 7… espera, ¿e vidas? Siempre he tenido la duda… Bueno, de cualquier forma, tiene bastantes vidas"_

_Esta vez la rubia volteó a mirarlo, "tú crees que eres gracioso", en afirmación, más que en interrogación._

"_Soy Jesse St. James", extendió su mano._

_La rubia miró la mano extendida, ignorándola, tomó otro jalón de su cigarrillo, y después dijo, "Quinn", mientras botaba el humo._

"¿Por qué admitir ahora que son solo amigos, y no antes?, la joven preguntó con curiosidad.

Quinn sonrió, porque la respuesta a esa pregunta dependía de a quien se le preguntara.

"Porque… parece necesario hacer la aclaración, puesto que, ahora existe alguien…"

Se escuchó un "_Oooohhhh"_ en unísono por parte del público, seguido de aplausos.

"Asumo que ese _alguien _entonces,_ ¿_es la misma persona que ha servido de inspiración para tu nuevo disco?"

Quinn observó a la joven por un momento antes de admitir, "eso… parece acertado", sonriendo.

"Sé que no dirás mucho acerca de quién es, pero bueno, parece que es alguien muy afortunado si te tiene a su lado"

"No… Créeme, yo soy la afortunada"

El público respondió con un "Awwww"

* * *

><p>"San…"<p>

"Me rehúso a contestar cualquier pregunta acerca del sexo entre lesbianas"

"Uh… ¿Qué?"

"Ah vamos Berry, ya que al fin ambas admitieron sentimientos la una por la otra, ya no tardaran en conquistar esas… tierras"

"¿Esas tierras?", Rachel preguntó confundida.

"Bueno tu entiendes, además me imagino que Quinn debe ser bastante activa sexualmente, quiero decir, es _QUINN FABRAY_, no planearas dejarla aguantando por mucho tiempo", la latina movió sus manos a hacia la región sur de su cuerpo y susurró, "no querrás que se le ponga azul".

"¿Azul? Pero pensé que eso era…", comenzó a decir cuando notó que la latina estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, frunciendo su ceño continuó, "la verdad es que no hemos tenido esa conversación y aunque las cosas si han… aumentado su nivel, no sé si estamos preparadas para eso"

"_¿Preparadas para eso?_ Ya va, Berry, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿15? A estas alturas de la vida, las cosas son más sencillas, te gusta alguien y listo… ¡Tuquiti!"

Rachel la miró, "¿Tuquiti?, ¿estás hablando en serio?"

Santana encogió sus hombros, con la intención de ignorar la pregunta.

Rachel continuó, "bueno es que… yo solo he estado con un solo…", suspirando, "y bueno obviamente nunca… he estado con una chica… me da… no sé…"

"Ya te dije, a mi ni me preguntes", Santana colocó sus manos en sus oídos.

"Pero yo ni siquiera quería preguntarte eso… Te iba a pedir los archivos del departamento de registro, fuiste _tú_ la que sacó el tema", Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"oh…", la latina sonrió con picardía, "aquí tienes", dejando a Rachel sola en su oficina.

Santana tenía razón en algo, ellas definitivamente ya no tenían 15 años. Las cosas cuando se es más adulto son diferentes. Pero ella aún tenía ciertas inseguridades, al final, Finn había sido el único con el cual ella había estado íntimamente.

Por supuesto que ella había salido con muchos chicos, pero nunca había salido con ellos el tiempo suficiente como para que se sintiera cómoda a dar ese paso.

Pero si algo le brindaba Quinn, era seguridad. Ella no podía negar que quería estar con la cantante. Más que eso. Después de que habían estado tan cerca ese día, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, recordando vívidamente todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que había sentido.

Sus besos, la forma en que su piel se erizaba cuando Quinn la tocaba, era evidente que el cuerpo de Rachel reaccionaba positivamente a la cantante.

Estar con Quinn, era todo lo que Rachel quería.

A ver… ¿Qué tan diferente podría ser estar con una mujer?

A quien engañaba Rachel. Por supuesto que era diferente. Especialmente cuando su punto de comparación era un chico de 17 años, el cual había sido su novio por un par de años, quien había sido su primero, y… último. Unas cuantas veces sí, pero…

"Tendré que investigar en google", Rachel murmuró.

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde vamos?"<p>

"Si te digo, dejaría de ser una sorpresa"

"Pero pudieras darme pistas"

"Pudiera…"

Rachel aclaró su garganta, "¿entonces?"

"¿Entonces qué, Rach?

"Pensé que me darías pistas", cruzando sus brazos con un puchero en su rostro.

Quinn suspiró, "eres adorable"

Rachel, levantó su mirada hacia la rubia, "algunos dirían que soy malcriada"

"Lo eres…"

"¡Hey!", Rachel exclamó.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Quinn riéndose, "sabes que lo eres"

"Pensé que te parecía adorable"

"_Me_ _parece _adorable… No quiere decir que no eres malcriada, aunque si te digo la verdad, mientras pueda, y me lo permitas, me encargaré de ser yo la responsable de tu malcriadez"

"¡Ugh! Odio cuando haces eso…"

"¿Cuándo hago qué?", Quinn levantó sus cejas en confusión.

"Evitar que me enoje contigo"

Quinn solo movió su cabeza, tomó la mano de Rachel con la de ella, entrelazando sus dedos mientras el conductor de Quinn las trasladaba a su destino.

Rachel suspiró y luego sonrió.

"Pero… hablando en serio, ¿no me dirás a donde vamos?"

Quinn no pudo contener su risa.

* * *

><p>"¡Eso estuvo increíble! Todavía creo que escucho las voces de los actores en mi cabeza", ¡wow! La energía, la dinámica, los colores, los sonidos…. ¡Todo! No puedo creer que me llevaras a ver <em>Wicked<em>, fue literalmente… La. Mejor. Sorpresa. Que. Jamás. Me. Hayan. Dado.", Rachel tomó aire antes de continuar, "te lo juro… Mira que tengo con que hablar, mis papás siempre que podían me daban sorpresas o me llevaban a sitios, pero nunca… nunca había podido asistir a esta obra, siempre algo sucedida y no podía. Es gracioso porque el día que vine a tu concierto, yo lo había puesto en el itinerario, pero por razones _obvias_ no pude cumplirlo pero, ¡Wow! Ya dije Wow varias veces, ¿verdad? Bueno… Solo sé que ahora puedo morir feliz…"

Rachel no había parado de hablar desde que salieron de la obra. Quinn simplemente la observaba y escuchaba todo lo que decía. Rachel probablemente no había notado que desde que dejaron el teatro no le había dado el chance a la rubia de decir ni una palabra.

A Quinn no le importaba. Si era sincera, estaba fascinada con la reacción de Rachel, y si por ella fuera, podía observarla y escucharla hablar por el resto de su vida.

"No, no nada de morir…", Quinn dijo en un tono serio.

Rachel se volvió a mirar a la rubia cuando escuchó su voz, dándose cuenta que tenía un buen rato sin escuchar su voz.

Cuando registró en su cabeza lo que Quinn había dicho suspiró, "es un decir…", tomó la mano de la rubia y la llevó a sus labios para besarla.

Quinn sonrió aliviada.

"Vi tu entrevista esta mañana", Rachel dijo mientras apretaba su mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Y Quinn asintió su cabeza sin decir nada, pero era evidente, que entendía lo que la joven le trataba de decir.

Rachel quería simplemente hacerle saber a la cantante que estaba agradecida por darle un reconocimiento formal, de que había alguien especial en su vida, y que ese alguien era ella, aunque todavía no era público. Pero ella lo sabía. Y eso era lo importante.

El resto del camino de regreso a Yorktown, ambas se quedaron en silencio. Rachel se recostó en el hombro de Quinn, quien colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras el chofer las llevaba de vuelta al apartamento de la rubia.

Tan pronto estaban se bajaron del auto, Rachel atacó a la rubia con besos llenos de pasión, es como si mientras estuvo callada en el regreso había acumulado energía para lo que vendría. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que Quinn pensó.

Era casi gracioso como se tambaleaban camino al ascensor mientras se besaban, causando que ambas se rieran tan pronto llegaron a oprimir el botón, "a ciegas".

Se detuvieron un momento para recuperar el aliento, y se miraron intensamente.

"Hey...", Quinn susurró.

Rachel inmediatamente comenzó a besar a la rubia de nuevo, sin estar segura de si ella planeaba decir algo más.

Las puertas se abrieron con un sonido que les advirtió que el ascensor ya estaba allí.

Ambas apenas miraron a su alrededor, mientras continuaban besándose. Rachel acorraló a la rubia en una esquina, pulsó el botón correspondiente al piso de Quinn, y se volvió hacia la cantante, recorriendo su cuello con besos, mientras Quinn trataba de contener sonidos que su garganta producía espontáneamente.

La cantante dejó que sus manos acariciaran el cuerpo de Rachel con sus ojos cerrados, imaginando cada centímetro de ella, sintiendo como la piel de Rachel se erizaba con sus caricias.

El ascensor sonó nuevamente, y ambas salieron del ascensor corriendo hacia la puerta de Quinn.

Esta vez fue Rachel, quien aprovecho de recorrer la espalda de Quinn con sus manos mientras la rubia buscaba las llaves en su bolso.

Si generalmente, buscar llaves en el bolso era una tarea difícil, la forma en que Rachel la estaba tocando no le facilitaba la misión. Porque eso parecía a este punto, una misión… imposible, y concentración, era algo que Quinn, definitivamente, carecía en este momento.

"¡Ja!", una exclamación de victoria después de unos cuantos minutos cuando Quinn logró encontrar las llaves y procedió a abrir la puerta mientras Rachel murmuraba palabras casi incompresibles y besaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Una vez abierta la puerta Quinn giró y tomó a Rachel besándola una vez más en los labios, para luego tomar sus manos y guiarla dentro del apartamento.

Una voz que provenía del fondo de la sala sorprendió a ambas, "ya iba abrir la puerta, parecía que tenías problema para… _Oh_, ahora entiendo porqué…"

La cantante levantó su mirada en dirección a la voz, "¿_Jesse_?"


	14. Capítulo 13

Jesse y Quinn compartieron un abrazo, "¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? Espera… ¿Cómo entraste?"

Jesse se separó de Quinn mientras se reía, "visitándote. Hoy. Puck me dio una copia de la llave", dirigiendo su mirada inmediatamente hacia Rachel.

"Y tú debes ser Rachel, debo admitir que cuando Quinn me escribió sobre ti no te hizo justicia acerca de tu belleza", extendió su mano hacia la joven.

Rachel se sonrojó y aceptó la mano de Jesse, "Rachel Berry, mucho gusto".

"Oh, no… Créeme que el gusto es mío", Jesse sonrió.

"Te ofrezco algo para tomar o quieres comer algo… ", la rubia comenzó a decir mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, "si te soy sincera no espera visita, así que no se si tengo…"

"De eso me di cuenta", Jesse interrumpió guiñando un ojo a Rachel, quien se sentó, algo apenada, en uno de los muebles de la sala.

"Y créeme que mi intención no era interrumpir nada, de haber sabido habría esperado hasta mañana para verte pero Puck pensó que te iba agradar la sorpresa, o simplemente quiso hacerte la maldad… Ahora que lo pienso"

"Suena a algo que haría Puck", dijo Quinn mientras sacaba una botella de vino de la nevera.

Jesse encongió sus hombros. Y se sentó en el mueble justo al frente de donde se había sentado Rachel.

"Rachel… Cuéntame de ti, quiero decir, ya es justo que lo escuche personalmente, ya que, Quinn no ha hecho más que escribirme sobre ti"

Quinn sopló un aire que sonó como una risa en señal de molestia a la evidente exageración de Jesse. Quinn si acaso le había escrito unas… 4 veces acerca de Rachel.

Bueno, las únicas 4 veces en las que le había escrito desde que terminó su gira y se estaba quedando en la ciudad. Al principio, solo le había comentado como había conocido a alguien y que ese alguien lucía exactamente como esa persona de sus sueños, y luego puede o puede que no que le haya comentado como ese alguien era especial, y hermosa, y talentosa… y adorable, y ya había dicho hermosa ¿no?

Rachel miró a la rubia quien trató de disimular su vergüenza pero fue delatada por el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, "¿te escribió sobre mí?, preguntó sonriendo.

"Si… bueno me dijo muchas cosas, de hecho, dijo que eras…"

Colocando una de la copas de vino en la cara de Jesse, la rubia interrumpió, "creo que no es necesario entrar en detalles", mientras le pasaba otra de las copas a Rachel.

"Pero a mí me encantan los detalles", Rachel dijo con un puchero.

"¿Ves? Le encantan los detalles", Jesse sonrió.

Quinn le dio una mirada típica "Fabray" a ambos y tomó el puesto al lado de Rachel.

Jesse y Rachel brindaron sin poder controlar sus risas.

"Como iba diciendo, me comentó que cantabas y que estaba fascinada con tu voz", Jesse continuó, mientras se acomodaba en el mueble cruzando sus piernas y con la copa en su mano.

"Te dijo eso, ¿huh?", Rachel tomó la mano de Quinn, quien evitaba hacer contacto con la mirada.

Suspirando Quinn apretó la mano de Rachel, "tiene mucho talento… Como he dicho antes, siempre me hace cuestionar porque estoy en la industria y no ella", girando su cabeza para finalmente mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Y por qué no lo estás Rachel? Digo, si tienes el talento, hablo por experiencia cuando digo que es lo único que se necesita", Jesse aseguró.

"Supongo que la vida me llevo por un, hmm, camino distinto…", Rachel aclaró su garganta para disimular el nudo que se le hizo cuando respondió.

Quinn intervino para desviar la atención, "al igual que tú, Rachel era la estrella del Club Glee de su secundaria"

"¿En serio?", preguntó con curiosidad y Rachel asintió con algo de timidez.

"Si, hasta ganaron los nacionales en su último año", la rubia comentó con orgullo como si lo hubiese presenciado.

"Hmm… ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu club?", el joven preguntó con curiosidad.

"Nuevas direcciones… Si lo sé, el nombre no es muy creativo y nada original pero nuestro profesor en aquel momento, dijo haber tenido una especie de epifanía o algo parecido y pensaba que era algo especial, y creo que al final, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada", Rachel encogió sus hombro.

Jesse sorprendido bajo la copa, "Espera un momento… Tu… Tú eres Rachel Berry… ¡Claro! Sabía que el nombre me era familiar. Wow… Yo te recuerdo, no tenías tamaño para la voz tan potente que llevabas en ti, pero esos nacionales que ganaron fueron bien merecidos"

"Bueno yo creo que sigo siendo del mismo tamaño", Rachel bromeó.

"Y estoy seguro de que con el mismo talento", Jesse sonrió, tomando de su copa nuevamente. "Viste Quinn, y tú que te negaste tantas veces a formar parte del club tal vez, hasta la hubieses conocido mucho antes… No, espera, creo que fue mejor", dijo con picardía.

Rachel observó un poco de tensión en Quinn y sin soltar su mano preguntó, "¿Por qué?"

La rubia se tomó un momento para responder.

"Porque probablemente te hubiese hecho la vida miserable y al final, incluso te hubiese partido el corazón", apretando la mano de Rachel y entrelazando sus dedos, la miró a sus ojos como si se estuviera disculpando por algo que no había hecho.

_A pesar de que Quinn había renunciado a ser capitana de las porristas al regresar, seguía siendo una de las personas más intimidante en toda la secundaria. Unos creían que tenía que ver con el hecho de que finalmente había desafiado a su entrenadora, cosa que nadie había hecho antes._

_De cualquier manera, aunque ya no era la capitana, si la rubia necesitaba algo de alguna de las porristas estas lo harían sin cuestionarla. Al igual que la mayoría de los que asistían a la escuela._

_Usualmente, si alguien quería encontrarla, debía buscarla debajo de las escaleras del campo de futbol. Donde las "skanks" se reunían frecuentemente. No es que Quinn era parte del grupo, pero ellas parecían aceptarla, sin mayores prejuicios y la dejaban tranquila cuando así la rubia lo quería. De hecho, fue una de sus nuevas amigas, Sheila, quien le sugirió que el color rosado en su cabello le sentaría bien y que la haría ver más ruda. _

_Quinn admite hoy día que eso probablemente fue una etapa, aunque después de todo, experimentar con chicas, no era parte de esa etapa, cosa que ella en el momento no lo sabía._

"_Quinn", una chica en su uniforme de porrista murmuró._

"_Shh, sin hablar", la rubia susurró a su oído, para luego volver al cuello de la joven donde planeaba dejar una marca._

_La porrista colocó sus manos debajo la camisa de Quinn, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda._

_Quinn tomó ambas manos y las colocó con algo de rudeza sobre la cabeza de la joven, "tampoco dije que podías tocar"._

_Volviendo a su cuello, la joven porrista gimió cuando Quinn mordió con suavidad la zona._

"_Ahem", el sonido de alguien aclarando su garganta tomó por sorpresa a ambas._

_Cuando Quinn giró para ver de quien provenía, volteó sus ojos y dejó escapar una especie de risa que indicaba molestia._

"_¿Es que acaso no tienes más nadie a quién molestar?", finalmente soltó los brazos de la porrista, quien inmediatamente arregló su uniforme. _

"_Yo…", tartamudeó la joven._

"_Vete", dijo Quinn en un tono crudo a la joven._

"_Pero…", la joven miró a Jesse, quien estaba observándolas con regocijo._

"_El no dirá nada, solo… ¡vete!", exclamó._

_La joven corrió hacia el campo, sin dudarlo más._

_Quinn sacó un cigarrillo y su encendedor, sus mechones ahora color rosado, caían sobre sus ojos, "¿qué quieres?"_

_Jesse frunció su ceño, "dijiste que te buscara aquí cuando saliera de clases"_

"_Ah, ¿sí? Se me había olvidado"_

"_Claro, me imagino", Jesse suspiró, "no es ella la novia del chico con el que te estabas besando ayer en este mismo sitio?"_

"_Umm… Es posible, su nombre es Saman—no, Sabrina… creo", soplando algo de humo, "algo con S" _

_Jesse observó la actitud de Quinn, "como sea", dijo y giró en dirección de donde había venido._

"_Ashley", murmuró, cuando se dio cuenta que Jesse probablemente no la había escuchado, alzó su voz y exclamó, "¿por qué te importa?"_

_Jesse se detuvo, y sin virar preguntó, "¿por qué me importa qué?"_

_Quinn se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, "¿por qué eres amable conmigo? ¿Qué buscas?"_

_Esta vez Jesse se volteó frunciendo su ceño, "no busco nada"_

_Quinn caminó hacia él, "¿es porque te gusto? o, ¿es por qué sientes lástima por mi? Ohh pobre Quinn nadie la entiende, viene de una familia disfuncional así que probablemente le espera una vida disfuncional", la rubia comentó con tonó de burla._

_Jesse cruzó sus brazos y la observó detenidamente por unos segundos, "porque veo en ti lo que se que existe detrás de esa imagen ruda… Anhelas desesperadamente una persona que te brinde apoyo, una amistad, o incluso algo más… Yo no siento lástima por ti", sacudió su cabeza, "crees que estás sola, cuando en realidad, no lo estás, tienes miedo a dejar entrar a alguien, porque has sido lastimada, porque la gente que se suponía que debía estar ahí para ti no lo estuvo, y temes que si confías en alguien alguna vez, saldrás decepcionada, así que por eso te aprovechas de otros, los usas antes de que puedan usarte a ti... pero eso nunca va llenar ese vacío Quinn"_

_Quinn lo observó sin decir nada, conteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos porque llorar ante cualquier persona es lo peor que podría hacer. _

_Jesse parecía ponerse tenso al ver que no obtenía reacción de la rubia, "el otro día te pregunté cuales eran tus planes a futuro, y ¿cuál fue tu respuesta? Ah… sí, que no tenías futuro, pues te equivocas Quinn, si tienes y depende de ti, está en tus manos"_

"_Tú no sabes nada de mi vida", la rubia exclamó._

"_Se lo suficiente… No todo el mundo es como tu padre, deja de sentirte culpable por sus acciones y deja de pensar que toda persona es como él, yo no soy él Quinn, yo no te voy a juzgar, puedes confiar en mí, puedes contar conmigo, no te voy abandonar"_

"_Ni se te ocurra traer a mi padre a esto", lanzó su cigarrillo al suelo, y lo apagó con su zapato._

_Jesse subió sus manos en señal de rendición, "si vinieras al Club Glee te sentirías mejor, se que te gusta la música, puedes usarla para expresarte, para desahogarte, te haría bien"_

"_El club glee es estúpido y ya te dije que no me voy a unir"_

"_Está bien, pero ya te dije, yo no voy a ningún lado, avísame cuando quieras hablar", se volteó para irse deteniéndose una vez más, "usar a la gente como si fuesen un trapo de limpieza no te va hacer sentir menos sola"_

"Dos semanas después aceptó que le enseñara a tocar guitarra y me besó", Jesse dijo sacudiendo su cabeza tratando de controlar su risa

"¿Lo besaste?", Rachel preguntó impresionada, "y déjame agregar que no puedo creer que dijeras que el club glee era estúpido", cruzando sus brazos pretendiendo estar ofendida.

Quinn sonrió ante lo adorable que se veía defendiendo al club glee, y forzó las manos de la joven hacia ella nuevamente.

Luego recordó la pregunta de Rachel, "pensé que eso era lo que quería", explicó, "estaba acostumbrada a que nadie hacia nada por mí, sin querer nada a cambio"

"Ah, pues claro que quería, pero sabía que tu no", el joven admitió, encogiendo sus hombros.

"Así que Quinn está en la música gracias a ti", Rachel se mostraba interesada en la historia. No es Quinn no le contara, todo lo contrario, la rubia había sido muy honesta con respecto a como solía ser, especialmente antes de conocer a Jesse, y Rachel sentía que aún a veces la rubia se arrepentía por cómo habría tratado a muchos que se habían cruzado en su camino.

Pero si de algo estaba segura Rachel, es que Quinn había cambiado y para bien, cosa que le alegraba mucho, pues la rubia le había admitido que ahora se sentía en paz consigo misma.

"Pfft, yo no iría tan lejos, era obvio que Quinn tomaría ese rumbo tarde o temprano, yo solo le di un empujón, además la razón por la cual lo hice fue porque para el momento que nos habíamos conocido, había escrito un par de canciones, y sabía que le gustaba la música.

Quinn soltó una carcajada, "si, que hablaban de cómo no pertenecía a ningún lado y de cuanto quería odiar a mis padres, cosa que cualquier adolescente puede escribir con mucha facilidad"

"Eres un buen amigo Jesse", Rachel dijo con una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

"Lo sé", Jesse le devolvió la sonrisa con picardía.

Quinn volteó sus ojos.

"Bueno yo los voy a dejar para que se pongan al día, estoy agotada y mañana debo regresar temprano a mi apartamento antes de ir a trabajar", unos minutos más tarde la joven agregó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y se levantó del mueble dirigiéndose hacia Jesse.

"Gusto en conocerte finalmente, Jesse", dándole un abrazo.

"El placer es mío"

"Te alcanzo en un ratico", Quinn la siguió con la mirada

Rachel dejó a ambos en la sala.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?", Quinn preguntó intrigada.

"Tu publicista llamó a la mía luego de tu entrevista… Creo que está preocupada porque en cualquier momento vas a romper las puertas de ese _closet_"_, _Jesse dijo con un tono burla, tratando de contener su risa.

Quinn se rió, moviendo su cabeza ante lo molesta que podía llegar a ser su publicista a veces, probablemente iba a tener que hablar con Puck para que manejara la situación.

"Ella me recuerda a ti en muchas cosas, ¿sabes?"

"¿La arpía de tu publicista?", preguntó ofendido.

"¿Qué? No… ¡Ja!, Rachel… quise decir, Rachel"

"Si sigue siendo tan talentosa como la recuerdo entonces, tomaré como cumplido que te recuerdo a una mujer", sonrió.

Tomó uno de los cojines del mueble y lo lanzó en dirección de Jesse, "sabes a lo que me refiero, me hace sentir lo que quise sentir por ti pero nunca pude… tiene un alma tan noble y un corazón grande"

Jesse asintió.

"Sin embargo, a veces siento un deseo imparable de querer protegerla del mundo, siento que ha luchado tanto tiempo sola, y que ahora es turno de que baje la guardia y me deje luchar por ella"

"Algo, como lo que yo experimente contigo cuando te conocí, solo que nunca me correspondiste…"

"No te niego que en un principio, sentí como si te estaba traicionando, ¿sabes? Era un sentimiento extraño, porque aunque he estado con muchas mujeres, jamás había sentido esa conexión de querer dejar a entrar a alguien como lo hice contigo, a pesar de que evidentemente no era algo romántico, pero con Rachel es más fuerte, es diferente, esta conexión llena ese vacío que muchas veces me dijiste que intentara llenar pero nunca me atreví... Nunca me atreví a bajar la guardia y ahora entiendo porque… la estaba esperando, estaba esperando a Rachel."

Jesse comenzó a reírse y tomó un trago de su copa.

Quinn frunció su ceño.

"Lo siento, no quise… reírme, es solo que es impresionante escucharte hablar así, ¿quién habría imaginado que eres la misma Quinn que conocí hace años atrás?"

Quinn recostó su cabeza sobre el mueble, "lo sé, pero es que no hay otra forma de explicar lo que me hace sentir, me estoy ena—no", levantó su mirada hacia Jesse, "ya estoy… enamorada de ella, está en mi mente las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, cuando estoy con ella no puedo evitar querer hacerla feliz y... cuando estoy sin ella pienso en las formas en la que la puedo hacer feliz cuando este con ella, soy…"

"¿Una sometida, prisionera?"

Quinn sonrió, "puede ser… Pero no quisiera vivirlo de otra manera, soy… _feliz_"

Jesse miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Quinn y susurró, "lo que me lleva a mi otra pregunta… ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad?

Quinn colocó las manos en su cara, "ves… porque tal vez en el fondo sigo siendo la misma egoísta, que solo le importa su felicidad…", suspirando, "no puedo dejar de pensar que si le digo, la perderé"

Jesse se levantó de su silla y se sentó al lado de la rubia, "tienes miedo", no era una pregunta, era una simple afirmación, sin embargo Quinn, asintió varias veces su cabeza en respuesta.

El joven tomó sus manos, "debes confiar en sus sentimientos, ella se merece la verdad, sabes que no fue tu culpa, fue una imprudencia de tu padre, y bastante tiempo has tenido que lidiar con esto, pero mientras más tiempo pase… Sabes que nunca va haber el momento indicado para decirlo"

"Lo haré, solo necesito descifrar como hacerlo y cuando", Quinn suspiró.

"Pronto, hazlo pronto Quinn", alcanzó nuevamente su copa y tomó el resto de lo que había en ella, colocándola de nuevo en la mesa.

"¡Ah! Y otra cosa, ¿cómo es que está trabajando en un supermercado, cuando el talento le sale hasta por los poros?"

Quinn suspiró nuevamente, "todo está relacionado… Es decir, la muerte de sus padres la marcaron mucho, es prácticamente la razón por la cual no siguió sus sueños"

"Hay personas que aunque no sigan sus sueños, estos tarde o temprano les encuentran, y ¿quién mejor que tú para saber eso, no crees?", Jesse colocó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia y le dio un ligero apretón.

Quinn sonrió tímidamente y bajo su cabeza.

"Esa joven… a la que evidentemente amas, quien me atrevería a decir que es tu alma gemela, porque sabes que tengo razón", subió la mirada de Quinn hacia él, "esa joven, nació para ser estrella, y tu vas a darle ese empujón, ese mismo que yo te di a ti"

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde Quinn regresó a su cuarto luego de acomodar el cuarto de huéspedes para Jesse. Se cambió a oscuras tratando de no hacer mayor ruido para no despertar a la joven que descansaba en su cama y de quien era posible escuchar unos ligeros ronquidos.<p>

Se metió entre las cobijas y encontró el cuerpo de Rachel, colocó su brazo sobre la _pequeña diva,_ así fue como la llamó Jesse, y Quinn pensó que era un sobrenombre bastante apropiado en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

Colocó su rostro cerca del cuello de Rachel dejando sus labios a la altura del oído de Rachel y susurró, "Te amo, Rachel Berry, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz" y cerró sus ojos.


	15. Capítulo 14

La mañana siguiente cuando Quinn abrió sus ojos, se encontró sola en su cama. Giró su cabeza para mirar la hora.

_9:05am._

Suspiró, inmediatamente extrañando el calor del cuerpo de Rachel junto a ella. Sin embargo, algo en el lado donde había dormido Rachel captó su atención. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, sonrió.

Una nota.

"_Yo también Quinn Fabray. RB." _

Quinn volteó el pedazo de papel para ver si decía algo más. Frunció su ceño al ver que eso era todo lo que la nota decía.

Pero, ¿qué quería decir esto?

Entonces recordó las últimas palabras que había susurrado al oído de Rachel la noche anterior.

"_Te amo Rachel Berry, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz"_

No pudo evitar una sonrisa, y luego de eso, incluso una risa, que casi se convirtió en una carcajada. Por supuesto, que Rachel la había escuchado, probablemente estaba despierta cuando Quinn se metió en la cama.

Todavía sorprendía a Quinn como podía llegar a sentirse como una adolescente cuando se trataba de Rachel.

Mariposas en el estómago y todo.

Acercó la nota a sus labios y la besó. Parecía un gesto tonto, pero fue algo que le nació. Esa simple nota de papel había hecho su día.

Ahora con más razón quería decirle estas palabras a Rachel, frente a frente. Quinn no sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, pero a veces se preguntaba si tal vez, ese sentimiento había estado ahí desde un principio.

No sería algo muy loco de pensar, después de todo, Rachel probablemente se había metido en su mente desde aquel día del accidente, de tal manera, que Quinn lograba verla en sus sueños.

Jesse tenía razón, si existe tal cosa como el "alma gemela", Rachel era definitivamente, la de ella.

Luego de un largo rato de fantasear, Quinn se obligó a levantarse. Al llegar a su cocina, recordó que tenía visita.

"Al fin, ya me empezaba aburrir… Rachel salió temprano, pero hasta desayuno y café me hizo", levantó su taza hacia Quinn, "no quiero sonar mal agradecido, pero si algo llegase a pasar cuando le digas la verdad, lamento informarte que creo que soy _'equipo Rachel'_"

Quinn le dio la mirada Fabray que Jesse esperaba, "estoy de buen humor así que no me lo arruines."

Jesse levantó sus manos en defensa, "hey, era broma… es evidente, que mi equipo favorito es '_Faberry_'"

Quinn levantó una de sus cejas hacia Jesse, algo confundida.

"Fabray y Berry... ¡Faberry!", Jesse exclamó como si era lo más obvio del mundo.

Quinn sacudió su cabeza tratando de esconder su sonrisa y ocupando sus manos al servir una taza de café para ella.

"Ah, hablando de todo… Invite a Rachel y sus amigas a mi fiesta de bienvenida esta noche"

"¿Tu fiesta de bienvenida?", tomando un trago de su café.

"Quinn, siempre hay razones para hacer fiestas, el hecho de que tú seas una aburrida y no te guste socializar, no quiere decir que debes obligar a tu novia a encerrarse contigo", dijo Jesse, cruzando los brazos.

"Sigue hablándome así, y lo que vas a tener será una fiesta de despedida"

"Fiesta es fiesta", guiño un ojo a la rubia.

* * *

><p>"Hey… !Llegaste!", Quinn abrazó a Rachel, haciéndola pasar a la oficina de Puck.<p>

"¿Ah, recuerdas a Ashley, mi publicista?"

"Si, por supuesto", contestó Rachel.

"Ya casi estoy lista, voy a firmar unos papeles y podemos ir almorzar, Santana y Brit nos esperaran", Quinn le dio un beso en la mejilla, y siguió a una de las asistentes.

Rachel asintió su cabeza, sentándose en uno de los muebles al frente de Ashley.

"Hola Raquel"

"Es Rachel", dijo en un tono amable.

"Ah, Rachel"

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo, y Rachel tomó una revista que había en una de las mesas para mantenerse ocupada.

"Así que tu y Quinn…", Ashley dijo, sin culminar la oración, pretendiendo escribir en su agenda.

"¿Hmm?"

"Bueno, tu sabes…", era difícil percibir el tono que estaba usando, pero Rachel sabía que ella no era santo de su devoción.

"No... en realidad, tu eres su publicista así que yo diría que _tú_ probablemente sabes más que yo". No es que Rachel quería ser antipática pero es que esta mujer lograba sacarla de sus cabales, Rachel estaba al tanto, de que Ashley siempre hacía ciertos comentarios, especialmente en esos días, que su trabajo implicaba mantener a Quinn _bajo control_ alrededor de Rachel.

"Vaya, pues por lo menos las otras han sido más simpáticas"

Rachel volteó sus ojos, y aunque no quería caer en su juego, no pudo evitar preguntar, "¿las otras?"

"Vamos _Rachel_", haciendo énfasis en su nombre con un tono sarcástico, "no pensarás que eres la primera, ni serás la última chica que Quinn busca, no te puedo negar que tiene un tipo, las últimas coinciden con tus características físicas… cabellos largos oscuros, ojos oscuros", riéndose, "supongo que todo es parte de su plan de encontrar la _mujer perfecta_"

"Así que tu problema, es que no cuadras en ese perfil", Rachel replicó. Ashley era mucho más alta que Quinn pero su cabello era mucho más rubio, y tenía ojos verde esmeralda.

Si algo había notado Rachel en la joven, eran celos. No fue difícil deducir, que al final, la joven estaba interesada en Quinn y era evidente que la cantante no.

"No, pero seamos realistas… tu eres reemplazable, tarde o temprano Quinn se fijará en otra que cumpla sus gustos y se olvidará de ti… no eres tan especial como crees Rachel. Ella está buscando a la mujer de sus sueños, mientras que tú eres simplemente… una chica de un pueblito", agregó riéndose.

Rachel cerró la revista y la colocó sobre la mesa, tratando de mantener la calma, y no demostrar que lo que Ashley estaba diciendo le afectaba de alguna forma.

Ashley, observó a Rachel por un momento y continuó, "quiero decir, Quinn ha llegado a estar hasta con 3 diferentes mujeres en un mismo día. Su belleza y carrera la ayudan a conseguir prácticamente cualquier persona que quiera, y pues, es evidente que está acostumbrada a tener una vida muy activa sexualmente hablando, lo que quiere decir, que es normal que en cualquier momento se canse de ti… Una mujer como Quinn, quien te puedo admitir le he conocido, muchas mujeres, busca mujeres que la mantengan interesada, no una mojigata de tercera como tú... tómalo como un consejo."

"Sería fácil tomarlo como un consejo, si no se notara que estás celosa", Rachel mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas. Si Ashley quería incomodarla, no le iba a dar el gusto de demostrárselo.

Segundos antes de que Ashley pudiera decir algo más, Quinn regresó a la oficina.

"¡Lista!", exclamó, "vamos antes de que Puck invente que tengo que firmar algo más y Santana termine asesinándonos"

Rachel se levantó del mueble manteniendo su sonrisa, "feliz tarde Ashley, fue agradable hablar contigo, espero que podamos repetirlo y que para entonces, ya te sientas mejor"

Quinn arqueó una de sus cejas hacia su publicista, "¿estás enferma?"

"No… yo… Umm, no"

"Si quieres tomate el día, dile a Puck que yo lo autoricé"

Rachel sonrió, tomando la mano de Quinn.

"Está bien, gracias", Ashley tratando de disimular su molestia.

"Bueno, hablamos después", tomó su bolso y salió con Rachel de su mano.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al restaurante Santana y Brit ya estaban ubicadas en una mesa para 4 personas.<p>

"La próxima vez se tardan más… estoy famélica, siento que podría comerme a alguien", Santana le hizo gestos al mesonero para que viniera a tomarles la orden.

Rachel se sentó junto a ellas, mientras Quinn se disculpó un segundo para ir al baño.

Santana la observó por un momento notando de inmediato que algo le molestaba, "¿problemas en el paraíso?"

Rachel suspiró fuertemente, "Ashley", fue todo lo que dijo.

Brittany y Santana se miraron confundidas.

"Pensé que tu y Quinn iban en serio", Brittany comentó.

Rachel levantó la mirada, "¿Cómo así?"

"Digo, si ya estás pensando en alguien más", Brittany agregó.

"Oh… no, no", dijo casi riéndose, "Ashley es la publicista de Quinn, yo creo que tú la conociste San"

"Ah sí, es una pesada", Santana sacudió su cabeza.

"Exacto", Rachel asintió, "en resumen, me dijo que Quinn se iba a cansar de mí, que le sería fácil encontrar a otra con mis características, '_tal como le gustan'_", haciendo un gesto de comillas con sus manos, "que la mantuvieran interesada, porque al parecer según Ashley, Quinn es adicta al sexo o algo por el estilo y… es como si supiera que nosotras… nosotras ni si quiera hemos…"

"Eh… eh… sin detalles, por favor", Santana se tapó los oídos.

Ignorando a Santana, continuó, "tal vez tiene razón, que tal si… creo que si quiero mantenerla a mi lado debo llevar nuestra relación al próximo nivel lo antes posible, o... la perderé"

"Mira Berry, te voy a decir esto claramente, es obvio que Quinn tiene sentimientos por ti mas allá de que luzcas de una forma u otra, y si entiendo que puede que esté acostumbrada a obtener lo que quiere. Quiero decir, tiene fama, dinero, y con eso prácticamente, puede abrir muchas puertas o en este caso, piernas…"

"No estás ayudando", Brittany susurró.

Santana observó a Rachel, "¿esa Ashley va estar esta noche?, porque creo que debería tener una charla con ella entonces, y por charla, quiero decir, que prepararé mis guantes de boxeo"

Rachel sonrió.

"No sabía que boxeabas", Quinn comentó, sentándose al lado de Rachel, "lamento la tardanza, tuve que tomarme unas fotos con unas chicas que me reconocieron cuando regresaba."

Rachel miró a Santana y a Brittany.

Quinn tomó el menú, "¿ya ordenaron?"

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, estaban de regreso a Yorktown en el apartamento de Rachel, donde se arreglarían para la fiesta de Jesse.<p>

Habían quedado en verse con Santana y Brittany allí más tarde para ir juntas a la fiesta.

Pero parecía que Rachel se le habían olvidado los planes, o tal vez, el vino del almuerzo todavía estaba teniendo efecto en ella, o por lo menos eso, era lo que pensaba Quinn.

Una vez en su apartamento, Rachel empujó a Quinn en uno de los muebles de la sala, observándola con una mirada devoradora.

Quinn sintió como su garganta se tornó seca, mientras Rachel caminaba hacia ella posicionándose sobre su regazo.

Miró a la cantante directamente a los ojos, mientras recorría con la yema de sus dedos su rostro, terminando en sus labios. Quinn besó los dedos de Rachel, para luego morder delicadamente uno de los dedos, sonriendo con picardía.

Rachel alejó su dedo, y Quinn lo siguió con sus labios, acercándolos a sus propios labios con una media sonrisa.

Entendiendo la señal, Quinn inmediatamente llevó sus labios a los de Rachel, besándola con pasión. Rachel no puedo evitar un gemido que escapó de su boca, y Quinn recordó que ese era uno de los sonidos más excitantes escucharía de Rachel en toda su vida, aparte de cuando cantaba, por supuesto.

El beso se volvió más desesperado tan pronto Quinn comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Rachel con sus manos sintiendo como sus caderas se movían hacia las de ella.

Rachel aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar que sus manos también acariciaran el cuerpo de Quinn, comenzando por su torso, subiendo por su espalda, y usando sus uñas a través de la ropa de la rubia.

"Rachel", Quinn murmuró entre besos. Llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Rachel, para desabotonarlos uno a uno.

Una vez abierta, Quinn separó sus labios de Rachel, para observar cómo se movía lentamente hacia sus caderas entre gemidos, y con sus ojos cerrados.

Quinn se quedó sin palabras al ver a Rachel frente a ella, más hermosa que nunca. Usando un sostén de encaje blanco con detalles rosados.

"Que bella eres", dijo sin quitarle la mirada a los pechos de Rachel. Besó su estomago, luego el valle entre sus senos, subiendo por su cuello, hasta conectar nuevamente sus labios.

Rachel bajó sus manos a la cintura de Quinn para esta vez, colocarlas debajo de su blusa, sintiendo como la cantante reaccionaba a las manos en su piel.

Acarició su estomago, y luego sus costillas, observando como Quinn temblaba al roce, Rachel sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó sus manos sobre su sostén para tomar sus senos en cada una de sus manos.

Fue esta vez Quinn, la que gimió al sentir como Rachel se adueñaba de su cuerpo, y no quería otra cosa que quitar todo lo que impidiera el contacto entre su piel y la de Rachel.

Otro beso desesperado fue lo que ocasionó, que comenzaran a mover sus caderas a un ritmo más acelerado. Rachel colocó su frente en la de Quinn, tratando de recuperar su aliento, y murmuró, "Quinn… quiero… ", sin poder completar la frase.

Quinn colocó sus manos en las caderas de Rachel y comenzó a moverla hacia ella apretándolas con más intensidad. Sintiendo como Rachel masajeaba sus senos, Quinn llevó una de sus manos al seno derecho de Rachel, apretándolo sobre su sostén.

Rachel cerró sus ojos fuertemente y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Quinn observó lo atractiva que se veía moviéndose hacía ella y procedió a colocar su boca sobre su otro seno.

Un ruido sorprendió a ambas, y la puerta del apartamento se abrió, mostrando a Santana y Brittany, ambas vestidas elegantemente.

Rachel gritó, cerrando su camisa bruscamente, colocó su cabeza en el cuello de Quinn, y comenzó a reírse.

"¡Tiene que ser una broma!", Quinn exclamó con frustración, "¿de cuándo acá, Satán tiene llaves de tu apartamento?", murmuró.

Rachel se levantó del mueble agitando sus manos en dirección a las chicas para saludarlas y corrió a su habitación.

Santana logró escuchar a Quinn y respondió, "desde siempre rubia… y escuché como me llamaste, ¿qué? ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo?", con un gesto inocente.

"Tienes la cara roja", Brittany dijo mientras observaba a Quinn.

Santana trató de contener su risa.

"Me recuerdas a San cuando estamos haciendo el—"

"Brit, mi amor, ellas no necesitan saber esas cosas", tomando la mano de Brittany, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Brittany se sonrojó, "voy a buscar a Rach", dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de Rachel.

Santana se sentó al lado de Quinn, tomando el control remoto para encender el televisor y cruzó sus piernas colocándolas sobre la mesa.

Quinn acomodó su blusa y suspiró.

"Veo que Rachel se tomó en serio eso de llevar las cosas a otro _nivel_ contigo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Quinn preguntó, confundida.

"No mucho, solo que creo que está algo preocupada porque no vaya a poder satisfacer tus necesidades", respondió sin mirar a Quinn.

"¿Qué necesidades?", aún confundida.

"Tus necesidades… sexuales", Santana encogió sus hombros como para no darle importancia, sin quitar los ojos del televisor.

"¿Quién… dijo que yo tenía… uhm eso?"

Esta vez, Santana la miró, "Ah… tu publicista puede o puede que no, le haya comentado a Rachel, como tu solías _salir _con muchas mujeres antes de ella, y que en realidad, no mantenías ninguna por mucho tiempo, aunque si tenías un tipo."

Quinn frunció su ceño tratando de asimilar lo que sea que su publicista podría haberle dicho y luego levantando una de sus cejas dijo, "uh… ¿umm tipo?"

"Si…", volviendo su mirada al televisor, "al parecer, siempre te han gustado de cabellos oscuros o algo así… ¡Hey! espero que eso no signifique que me tienes en la mira porque aunque, hace unos meses no me habría importado, ahora estoy con Brit y la verdad, ya no me pareces _tan_ atractiva"

Quinn volteó sus ojos, ignorando la ultima parte del comentario de Santana dijo, "ugh, claro… ahora tiene sentido… pero yo no… estoy cansada de decir esto, pero cuando entenderán todos que con Rachel es distinto", recostó su cabeza en el mueble, soltando un suspiro.

"No es a mí, a la que tienes que convencer…", comenzó a decir Santana, justo cuando salió Rachel del cuarto con Brit.

"Bueno, yo estoy lista… ¿Quinn no te vas a cambiar?", Rachel la miró confundida como si se le hubiese olvidado completamente que hace unos minutos Quinn estaba tratando de desnudarla en el mueble.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba tomando aire en uno de los balcones del salón donde Jesse decidió hacer su "bienvenida". Uno de los requisitos que debía cumplir el lugar, aparte de ser en la ciudad porque la ciudad de Nueva York <em>tenía <em>que darle una bienvenida formal a uno de sus estrellas favoritas de Broadway, era que tenía que tener al menos 5 balcones con vista a la ciudad.

"No es justo", Quinn susurró al oído de Rachel, sorprendiéndola por detrás.

"¿Qué sucede?", Rachel preguntó preocupada, colocando los brazos de Quinn alrededor de ella.

"No es justo… Que luzcas tan bella, no es justo… que Santana y Brittany nos interrumpieran hoy, no es justo… que todo lo que quiero hacer es besarte y abrazarte, no es justo… que estés usando este vestido negro corto, que te hace ver muy sexy, y tus piernas se ven… hmmm ¿has visto tus piernas? ¿Cómo haces para verte en el espejo y no enamorarte de ti?"

Rachel comenzó a reírse, "¿tu sí que sabes que decirle a una chica, uh?"

"Solo cuando quiero hacerle saber cuán especial es para mí", Quinn apretó sus brazos alrededor de Rachel.

Rachel giró en los brazos de Quinn para mirarla de frente, "se me olvidó preguntarte hoy… ¿viste mi nota?"

Quinn sonrió, "¿qué si la vi?... Casi que la enmarque, le saqué fotocopia, y la pegué en todos los rincones del apartamento"

Rachel dejó escapar una carcajada, "hablo en serio, Quinn… Yo-"

Quinn colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Rachel, "va sonar cursi, pero déjame decirlo yo primero."

Rachel asintió, "no es cursi", sonriendo.

"Si lo es, y mucho, pero no me importa… porque eso es lo que tú me haces sentir, y a veces quiero gritárselo al mundo, tú me haces sentir tan completa Rach, siento que lo tengo todo si estás conmigo, y…", suspiró, volteando sus ojos como si estuviese burlándose de sí misma, "y me siento como si tuviera 16 años, pero la verdad es, que jamás alguien me habían hecho sentir así… Te amo", se inclinó para besar la frente de Rachel, "te amo", volvió a decir besando su mejilla, "te amo", una vez más, pero esta vez, besándola en los labios.

Rachel sintió nuevamente como si el mundo se detuviera alrededor de ellas, levantó su mirada hacia Quinn, "te amo", sonrió, "como a nadie más en mi vida", sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, "jamás pensé que iba a tener a alguien como tú en mi vida, siento que no te merezco"

"Shhh", Quinn colocó sus dedos sobre la boca de Rachel, "soy yo, la que no merece a alguien como tú, pero como te dije, haré todo lo posible por ganármelo", luego levantó la cabeza de Rachel con su mano, "pero tú mereces todo en este mundo"

Rachel comenzó a reírse, mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, "tienes razón, somos un par de cursis"

Quinn asintió.

"Rachel, lo que te dijo Ashley…"

Rachel frunció su ceño, "Santana se le fue la lengua, ¿no?", sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Lo que quiero que sepas, es que no todo eso es verdad, ella evidentemente te exageró las cosas, pero aunque lo fueran, quiero que te olvides de todo eso, yo no quiero a nadie más, te quiero a ti, y no tienes que forzar algo si aún no estás lista, no te niego que si te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser, pero no quiero que sea algo que suceda porque te sientes que tienes que hacerlo…"

"No, no, Quinn, créeme que estoy lista, después de hoy… más que nunca lo sé, el solo hecho de pensarlo, me pone…", Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Lo sé…", sonrió, "a mí me pasa lo mismo", colocó sus brazos alrededor de Rachel, "pero por ahora, soy feliz solo teniéndote así de cerca", besando su mejilla.

Rachel colocó su cabeza debajo del cuello de Quinn para abrazarla, "sí, yo también."

"Ahora entremos, antes de que Jesse haga alguna escena preguntando donde estamos", Quinn dijo entre risas.

"Él puede llegar a ser bastante dramático a veces, ¿no?"

"Oh, ni te imaginas cuanto…"


	16. Capítulo 15

**A/N: Lamento la espera. No se porqué pero admito estaba nerviosa de escribir este capítulo pero bueno finalmente está aquí. Espero que lo consideren por lo menos decente jaja. Quería montarlo hoy así que si se escapó algún error, me disculpo de antemano, pueden notificarme al respecto.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, y comentarla, siempre tomo en cuenta sus comentarios y me ayudan a seguir. No planeo abandonar la historia así que no se preocupen, pero les adelanto que planeo tomar unas vacaciones fuera del país la otra semana, y no creo que pueda actualizar en los próximos 15 días. En el próximo capítulo saldrá a relucir esa verdad que tanto ha temido Quinn.**

**De nuevo, gracias.**

* * *

><p>Esta vez, no fue tan difícil abrir la puerta del apartamento de Quinn.<p>

Pudo haber influido solo un poco, el hecho de que Quinn traía ya preparada la llave desde que venían en el carro que las llevaba de regreso, pues estaba motivada por las... palabras que Rachel susurraba a su oído.

"_Quinn"._

"_¿Hmm?"._

"_No puedo esperar más"._

"_A que te…", Quinn sintió como la mano de Rachel se posaba en su pierna, tragó algo que ni cuenta se había dado que había estado manteniendo en su garganta, "oh"._

"_No quiero sonar dramática pero…", Rachel movió su mano hacia la entrepierna de Quinn, "Si no… Si no te toco, pronto… creo que voy a explotar"._

_Quinn se habría reído si no fuese porque estaba muy distraída por la sensación que ocasionaba la mano de Rachel en su muslo._

"_Hoy…", era una afirmación más que cualquier otra cosa._

"_Si", Rachel se acercó más al oído de Quinn y susurró, "te necesito, hoy"._

_Trató de decir una palabra, pero lo que sea que intentaba decir, jamás salió de su boca, así que c__olocó su mano sobre la de Rachel, "ya estamos cerca"._

_Rachel sonrió y asintió su cabeza, retirando su mano de la pierna de Quinn, pero entrelazando sus dejos con los de la mano de la rubia._

Una vez dentro del apartamento, Quinn colocó rápidamente sus llaves y el resto de sus pertenencias sobre el mueble de la sala, y se volvió hacia Rachel para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

Rachel la miró con expectativa, como si sabía que Quinn quería decirle algo.

Mantuvo su vista en la cara de Rachel, perdiéndose en su mirada, pero no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos, y se inclinó para tomar sus labios sutilmente, como si quisiera aprovechar al máximo cada segundo en los que su boca rozaba la de Rachel.

Quinn gimió en su boca, y se separó lentamente para mirarla nuevamente.

"Espera…", la rubia soltó a Rachel por unos segundos, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del apartamento, tomó una de las sillas que generalmente servían para adornar el "estar" y la sujeto debajo de la manilla de la puerta.

Rachel la miró confundida.

"Por si acaso…", Quinn dijo, con algo de timidez.

Rachel sonrió, dándole la oportunidad a Quinn para tomar su mano otra vez, y dirigirla hacia su habitación, dejándola entrar primero, y cerrando con seguro, la puerta detrás de ellas.

Quinn se recostó sobre la puerta, y levantó su mirada hacia Rachel quien se encontraba parada mirándola de regreso en el medio de la habitación.

Rachel levantó su ceja, "¿Por si acaso?"

Quinn dejó escapar una risa, y asintió varias veces, antes de despegarse de la puerta y caminar en dirección a Rachel para capturar de nuevo sus labios, pero en esta oportunidad, más desesperadamente.

No dudó un segundo en responder el beso, sus manos acariciaban los brazos de Quinn, quien mantenía las de ella en la cintura de Rachel.

Quinn aprovechó el momento en que ambas se separaron para recuperar el aliento después de ese beso tan desesperado, y recorrió el cuello de Rachel con besos húmedos, al llegar a su hombro derecho la giró para continuar besándola por su espalda.

Dejó un beso húmedo en la base del cuello de Rachel antes de llevar sus manos al cierre de su vestido.

Bajó el cierre con delicadeza, mientras piel se exponía ante ella lentamente. Agradeció internamente al ver que Rachel no llevaba sostén, y su mente divagó por un momento, al pensar como los senos de Rachel estaban expuestos ahora que el vestido se deslizaba por su espalda.

Tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la piel expuesta, observando como la piel de Rachel reaccionaba a su tacto.

Rachel sintió como su piel se erizaba con el roce de los dedos de Quinn, y cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la sensación.

La rubia se acercó abrazándola por la espalda, colocando sus manos sobre los pechos de Rachel.

Ambas gimieron a la sensación, y Rachel dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, reposándola sobre el hombro de Quinn, mientras ella acariciaba sus senos.

"Quinn", murmuró, mientras su mente buscaba la forma de expresar cuanto le agradaba sentir como la rubia agarraba su cuerpo como si le perteneciera, como si ya Rachel no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, sino que ahora estaba a total disposición de Quinn.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Quinn habló con una voz más ronca de lo que se esperaba, "es como si mis manos estuviesen hechas para tocarte…", suspiró fuertemente, "tus senos encajan perfectamente en ellas".

Quinn no estaba segura de si algo de lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido, pero era la verdad, es como si la vida la hubiese preparado para este momento, algo tan sencillo como esto.

Rachel cerró sus ojos, y llevó sus manos sobre las de Quinn, apretándolas sobre sus pechos, luego guío su mano derecha en busca del cuello de la rubia para girar su rostro hacia a ella y conectar sus labios una vez más.

Quinn trató de contener un gemido, lo que motivó a Rachel a voltearse completamente, y encontrar a la rubia de frente sin separar sus labios de los de Quinn, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras la rubia aprovechaba la cercanía para levantar a Rachel ligeramente del suelo dejando caer su vestido completamente sobre él.

Levantó una segunda vez a Rachel, y esta vez, la incitó a colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para poder trasladarla hacia la cama.

Colocó el cuerpo de Rachel encima del suave edredón azul oscuro que adornaba su cama, quien se acomodó hacia el centro de la misma, con una miraba llena de expectativa.

Quinn buscó el broche de su propio vestido, y la observó pícaramente antes de dejar caer su vestido exponiendo su ropa interior de color negro.

Rachel tragó, mojando sus labios espontáneamente ante el panorama.

Quinn llevó sus manos a su propio cuerpo, como si estuviese tratando de seducirla, rodeó sus pechos, tomando su tiempo.

Rachel sentía como su cuerpo ardía de solo observar a Quinn tocando su mismo cuerpo.

La rubia se acercó a la cama, y realizó una especie de gateo hacia Rachel colocándose sobre ella.

"Hey extraña", dijo en voz baja.

"Hey tú", Rachel sonrió.

Llevó su mano derecha a la cara de la rubia rozando con su pulgar el labio inferior, diciendo en una voz que apenas se lograba escuchar, "siento que he esperado una eternidad por este momento"

Apoyó su cabeza hacia el contacto en la mano de Rachel cerrando suavemente sus ojos, "yo también", finalmente asintió Quinn.

Rachel se levantó un poco para besar a la rubia, quien abrió su boca en el instante para darle total bienvenida y acceso a la lengua de Rachel.

Quinn se acomodó colocando una de sus piernas entre las caderas de Rachel, para hacer contacto con su centro, y Rachel levantó su rodilla instintivamente, ocasionando que gimieran al contacto.

Las manos de Quinn la mantenían estable sobre Rachel, y las de ella acariciaban la piel que encontraban a su paso, tan pronto chocaron con la fabrica del sostén de la rubia, Rachel buscó el broche para descartarlo.

Quinn sintió como la pieza de ropa caía sobre sus brazos, levantándose un momento para retirarlo, pero sin perder el contacto de sus piernas con las caderas de Rachel que ahora comenzaban a moverse hacia ella.

Rachel podía sentir como con cada movimiento de sus caderas, la rodilla que tocaba el centro de Quinn se humedecía cada vez más, y esto hacía que su mente perdiera toda coherencia.

Los movimientos de las caderas de ambas comenzaron a tomar un ritmo más rápido, y la sensación de calor entre sus piernas se hacía más presente.

Sin embargo, todavía había un ligero y fino material que no permitía que el contacto fuese más directo, y fue Rachel quien guió sus manos hacia las caderas de Quinn para bordear el orillo de su ropa interior.

Buscó aprobación en el rostro de la rubia, y Quinn inmediatamente la ayudó para deshacerse y sin esperar más tiempo se inclinó de nuevo, hacia Rachel besando su estómago para ahora retirar la de ella.

Rachel levantó ligeramente sus caderas de la cama, y Quinn las deslizó por sus piernas.

La rubia se tomó un momento para apreciar lo que tenía al frente, todo se hacía más real en este momento, el lazó, la conexión que compartían se sentía más fuerte e intensa a partir de este momento.

Rachel se sintió vulnerable, al ver a la rubia detallándola, pérdida en su cuerpo.

Frunció su ceño, "¿Quinn?"

La rubia salió de su trance tan pronto escuchó la voz de Rachel.

"Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti"

Rachel se sonrojó, y jaló a la rubia hacia ella para besar sus labios una vez más, retomando nuevamente la posición que habían tenido minutos antes.

Cuando sintieron sus centros, cuán húmedos y calientes se encontraban, gimieron en unísono, comenzando a moverse sincronizadamente.

"Quinn, soy tuya, hoy… mañana… y siempre…", Rachel logró decir a pesar de su respiración interrumpida.

La rubia llevó sus manos a los pechos de Rachel, y comenzó a masajearlos con suavidad.

Rachel dejó caer bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás, conectando con la almohada, y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Quinn, deteniéndose en la base de su espalda para ejercer más presión de sus caderas hacia las de ella.

"Puedo sentir tu… estás tan…", la rubia trataba de formar oraciones, pero fallaba en terminarlas.

"Lo sé, creo que voy…", la respiración de Rachel se aceleró, y sus gemidos comenzaron a sonar como quejidos, pero era evidente el placer y satisfacción en su voz.

"Yo también estoy cerca, Rach".

Si Quinn podía admitir algo en este preciso segundo, era que el hecho de escuchar a Rachel siendo tan… vocal, la hacía excitarse mucho más, haría lo que fuese necesario para que Rachel jamás dejara de hacer esos sonidos que la traían loca.

Así que la rubia tomó uno de los senos de Rachel en su boca, y lo rodeó con su lengua, obteniendo de Rachel exactamente lo que esperaba.

"¡Dios!, hmm… Quinn", sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos, "¡Ahí!", exclamó sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Una sensación de placer incontrolable comenzó a invadir a Quinn mientras movía sus caderas y trataba de mantenerse concentrada en los senos de Rachel, pero sin aguantar más, liberó su boca para gemir.

Rachel absorbió todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor simultáneamente.

Los labios que tomaban sus senos. Las caderas que se movían hacia ella. Esa sensación de humedad en su muslo, aparte de la suya propia.

Pero lo que la hizo perder el control fue definitivamente, los gemidos de Quinn, podía atribuir fácilmente al orgasmo que actualmente se encontraba alcanzando, el sonido que dejaba escapar la rubia de su garganta.

Era evidente que las dos compartían fascinación por los sonidos que producían, y esto las llevó a alcanzar ese tan esperado clímax.

Ambas colapsaron una al lado de la otra, pero sin perder jamás el contacto. De hecho, la pierna de Quinn aún se encontraba entre las de Rachel.

"Eso fue…", Rachel comenzó a decir sin saber exactamente como terminar la oración.

"Lo sé", Quinn murmuró, que apenas se escuchó.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, y Rachel se acomodó en los brazos de Quinn abrazándola.

La rubia le dio un beso en la frente, y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella.

"Gracias…", Rachel susurró.

Quinn se rió, en principio porque no estaba segura a que se refería Rachel con el agradecimiento, "¿por lo de… ahorita?"

Rachel dejó escapar una risa, "no… bueno, supongo que también", continuó riéndose pero rápidamente se enserió, colocó su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras apoyaba el brazo en la cama para mirar a la rubia.

Quinn giró su cabeza hacia Rachel sonriendo, "¿por qué me agradeces exactamente?"

Rachel suspiró, "por todo, en realidad", la mano que tenía libre la llevó al rostro de la rubia, quien cerró sus ojos por un segundo al sentir el roce en su cara.

"No hay nada que agradecer", dijo en voz baja, "en tal caso, debería ser yo quien te agradezca Rach"

"Pero quiero hacerlo, tu eres justo lo que necesitaba en mi vida, hace mucho tiempo había perdido la esperanza de sentirme así, tan… completa, y cuando estoy contigo… teniéndote a mi lado, saber que eres… mía, me hace…"

"¿Tuya, uh?", Quinn levantó una ceja con algo de picardía.

Rachel se inclinó para besarla, y murmuró, "Mía", en sus labios

Quinn respondió a su beso, asintiendo su cabeza como si estuviese respondiéndose a sí misma.

"Yo también me siento así… feliz, y sé que solo me siento así por ti… cuando te veo…", Quinn igualó la posición de Rachel colocando el brazo bajo su cabeza, "como hoy cuando cantaste…"

Rachel volteó los ojos, "no puedo creer que Jesse y tú me hicieran cantar delante de esa gente".

No estaba enfadada, no podía negar que después de todo, a pesar de la falta de "práctica", cuando estuvo montada en ese pequeño escenario en el medio de ese salón, se sintió contenta, y segura, pero la única razón había sido porque su mirada se enfocó solo en una persona que estaba entre la gente.

Quinn.

"_¡Ahí están!", Jesse exclamó al ver entrar de regreso al salón a Quinn y Rachel, quienes acababan de soltar sus manos para no levantar ninguna sospecha ante aquellos invitados que aún no sabían lo que había entre ellas, aunque a este punto, a ninguna de las dos parecía importarle si las veían o no._

"_Mis personas favoritas, señores y señoras, Quinn que es prácticamente una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, y más que eso, mi mejor amiga", Jesse sonrió y se dirigió hacia Puck entre la gente "lo siento Puck, se que tu y ella han formado una linda amistad durante los últimos años pero yo siempre tendré un lugar más grande en su corazón…"_

_Quinn y Puck, voltearon sus ojos al mismo tiempo._

_Aunque no era del todo mentira, la relación que ellos tenían, aparte de la profesional claro, era muy distinta a la que ella compartía con Jesse, aunque no se trataba de comparación, pues ambos eran de alguna forma sus rocas, lo que pasa es que Jesse y la rubia compartían una pasado juntos, y era evidente que Jesse por su naturaleza dramática, no perdía oportunidad para sacarlo a relucir._

"_Y Rachel…", Jesse sonrió en dirección a ella, "quien resulta ser la única persona en este salón con la que yo aceptaría cantar un dueto", buscando la mirada de Quinn susurró al micrófono, "sin ofender Quinn"._

_Quinn movió su cabeza en negación, "tranquilo"._

"_Es por eso que he tengo la canción perfecta para interpretar, ¿Rach, me concederías el honor?_

_La gente comenzó a aplaudir, de inmediato._

_Rachel se llenó de tensión, y por un momento su instinto le incitó a huir, pero antes de que pudiera moverse Quinn tomó su mano, haciendo que Rachel levantara su mirada hacia ella._

"_No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero… yo creo que ya estas preparada, no hay nada que me haría más feliz que verte cantar…"_

"_Pero Quinn…"_

_La rubia camino un paso hacia ella y la miró a los ojos, "olvídate de la gente, ellos no importan, canta para mí, yo te quiero oír… tal como lo has hecho conmigo cuando estamos solas, yo creo en ti, estoy aquí para verte y no me iré a ningún lado… no te voy abandonar"_

_La personas a su alrededor estaban muy emocionadas aplaudiendo como para notar o escuchar si quiera, la conversación entre Quinn y Rachel._

_Mientras tanto, Jesse le daba instrucciones a los músicos detrás de él, sobre lo que iban a tocar._

_Rachel cerró sus ojos, tomó aire, y asintió su cabeza, soltando la mano de Quinn y dirigiéndose al escenario donde la música empezaba a tocar._

_Jesse recibió a Rachel con un abrazo, entregándole el micrófono con una sonrisa._

_Una melodía familiar comenzó a sonar._

_La rubia caminó hacia el frente para encontrar la mirada de Rachel y en ese instante, ella entendió que esta canción era definitivamente para Quinn. _

"_Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo__  
><em>_Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino__  
><em>_Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho__  
><em>_Y después me despierten tus besos__  
><em>_Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo__  
><em>_Sé que pronto estaremos unidos__  
><em>_Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo__  
><em>_Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino__  
><em>_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos__  
><em>_Así que no me dejes caer__  
><em>_Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos__…"_

_Rachel se había olvidado completamente acerca del resto de personas presentes, su concentración estaba fijada totalmente en Quinn, que cuando terminó la canción, y todos aplaudieron con euforia, fue como si la hubiesen sacado de su especie de trance._

_Jesse abrazó nuevamente a Rachel, y dijo al micrófono, "les dije que esta voz es oro, y la única merecedora de cantar conmigo", guiñando un ojo._

_Rachel se sonrojó, "gracias"._

Quinn se inclinó para besar su mejilla, "¿no estás enojada?"

"No", suspiró, "fue gracias a lo que dijiste, lo que me dijiste antes de subir al escenario, que pude hacerlo"

La rubia se quedó en silencio para dejarla hablar, finalmente Rachel estaba abriéndose... entregándose, totalmente a ella.

"Mis…", Rachel aclaró un nudo que se formaba en su garganta, "mis papás jamás se perdieron mis competencias…", una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, "eran los primeros de la fila apoyándome, en muchos casos, los escuchaba gritar", suspiró.

Quinn tomó apretó una de sus manos incitándola a continuar.

"Cantar era mi sueño, pero… luego de…", sacudió su cabeza, "simplemente no podía imaginarme un futuro sin ellos", una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, "se que no muchos lo entienden, pero pensar en algo que implicaba mi felicidad, y que esa felicidad no la incluía a ellos… no podía soportar el pensamiento si quiera"

Quinn levantó su mano para secar su lágrima, "Rach, tu eres muy talentosa, pero eso no es todo, como te decía…", suspiró fuertemente, "ojalá pudiera explicarte lo que siento cuando te escucho cantar"

Rachel bajó su cabeza pero Quinn la levantó nuevamente colocando ahora la mano bajo su mejilla, "cuando cantas… abres tu alma, y transmites con tu voz cada sentimiento que nadie se imagina que tiene adentro, es como si despertaras algo que está dormido"

A esto, Rachel no pudo evitar reírse, "supongo que es verdad eso de que el amor es ciego"

"¿No sería sordo, en tal caso?, Quinn empujó su hombro sonriendo.

Rachel igualó la sonrisa de la rubia.

"Hablo en serio Rachel, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, pero dime algo… ¿no crees que tus padres querían verte feliz… haciendo lo que amas? Tú no perteneces a ese trabajo, tu… tú perteneces a un estudio de grabación, a escenarios… ¡a la música!"

Quinn se levantó ligeramente de la cama para sentarse trayendo a Rachel con ella, "Tus padres habrían querido eso, se que piensas que no es justo, pero ellos habrían querido que lo hicieras, donde quiera que estén… estoy segura están esperando por verte lograrlo, tal como lo soñaste, es más, sé que están conspirando para que así sea"

"Hablas como si ellos tuviesen ya un plan hecho para mí", dijo riéndose.

"Hmm tal vez, mira… Puck y Jesse estuvieron cuadrando unas cosas, y si te animas, Puck podría representarte, y conseguir unos contactos, y Jesse, de hecho, está interesado en participar en la producción de un posible álbum"

Rachel tomó una expresión de confusión, "¿Álbum?, ya va Quinn, creo que te estás adelantando…"

"No, la idea de que cantaras hoy, era… bueno ahí habían un par de personas de la industria de las cuales queríamos llamar la atención, sabíamos que tan pronto te escucharan cantar, los tendríamos comiendo de la mano"

Rachel soltó las manos de Quinn y se sentó contra la pared mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación, como si estuviese buscando una excusa para huir.

Quinn leyó la expresión en su cara, "no se trata de presionarte… todo lo contrario, tienes tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, solo te pido que consideres las opciones, que te des la oportunidad de debatir la idea, y si no… si al final, decides que no quieres, yo voy a estar aquí, ya te dije… no voy a ningún lado Rach", colocó su mano derecha sobre la rodilla de Rachel.

Rachel observó el contacto, y subió su mirada hacia la rubia, "Gracias"

"¿Gracias…?", repitió Quinn, "¿significa que lo pensarás?"

Rachel sonrió, colocando su mano sobre la de la rubia, "significa, que me daré la oportunidad… o lo que sea que eso signifique"

La sonrisa de Quinn fue instantánea, y abrazó rápidamente a Rachel.

"Te amo", dijo a su oído.

Rachel suspiró, "yo también te amo", rompió el abrazo para buscar los labios de Quinn.

La acción tomó por sorpresa a la rubi,a y sin poder evitarlo dejó escapar un gemido.

Quinn sintió inmediatamente la sonrisa de satisfacción en Rachel, al escuchar ese sonido salir de su garganta.

Rachel dejó besos por su cuello siguiendo la ruta hacia su oído, y tomando las palabras de Quinn, murmuró, "ojalá pudiera explicarte lo que siento cuando te escucho… gemir"

La rubia entendió exactamente lo que quería decir.


	17. Capítulo 16

**A/N: Casi citando a Quinn al final de la primera temporada, "I SUCK, I SUCK, I SUCK".**

**Les pido disculpas por el tiempo que me tomó escribir este capítulo. Se me mezclaron las largas vacaciones con otras cosas, a parte de esa presión de querer escribir algo que valiera la pena leer. Aún no estoy 100% satisfecha con este capítulo, pero si hoy lo estoy montando (como regalo de navidad, niño Jesus, San nicolas, o lo que sea que celebren en cada uno de sus países estos días :p), es gracias a KMDL, quien me ayudó no solo apoyandome y motivandome como siempre, sino que me dio el empujoncito que me faltaba para publicarlo. Así que este capítulo, evidentemente, se lo dedico a ella.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>Era difícil para Quinn saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que abrió sus ojos. La cosa es que cuando te despiertas con ese sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz, como el que la rubia estaba experimentando, es muy fácil perder la noción del tiempo.<p>

Hasta donde sabía, podía haber transcurrido una hora, donde cada minuto de esa hora, ella lo había invertido observando a Rachel dormir.

Sus cabellos largos y oscuros caían con naturalidad sobre la mitad de la almohada, como si alguien había dispuesto su cabello de esa forma, justo antes de comenzar alguna especia de sesión fotográfica.

Quinn sonrió para sí misma, porque sabía que sus pensamientos se tornaban al borde de lo cursi, pero no podía evitarlo cuando Rachel lucía tan hermosa.

Era fascinante como luego de su primera noche juntas, una semana atrás, todo se había tornado mucho más especial. Es como si Rachel finalmente le había entregado su corazón ciegamente, y bueno, Quinn admitía que había entregado el de ella también.

Levantó una de sus manos para acariciar el cabello de Rachel, guiándola luego hacia su mejilla, haciendo contacto con la punta sus dedos de manera tan delicada, como si temiera romperla.

"Hmm"

"Buenos días…", Quinn susurró.

"¿Qué haces?, Rachel dijo en voz baja sin abrir sus ojos mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

"Observándote."

Rachel abrió sus ojos lentamente, y giró su mirada hacia la rubia, "¿no te han dicho que eso es medio extraño?"

"Pfft… ¿Qué? Observar lo bella que se ve tu novia mientras duerme durante alrededor de… una hora… mientras… umm, está bien, si… lo admito, es _algo_ extraño"

"¿Algo?", Rachel comenzó a reír, "de locos, si me preguntas a mí"

"Entonces, tendrás que llamarme _loca enamorada, _porque no puedo evitarlo", confesó la rubia.

"Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Jesse, ya empiezas a sonar cursi y dramática"

"Shhh, vuelve a dormir, para que pueda seguir observándote", empujó el hombro de Rachel.

"Nooo", Rachel sacudió su cabeza mientras sonreía, "además tengo que arreglarme para ir a trabajar"

"Pero hoy es sábado", Quinn dijo con un puchero.

"Lo sé, pero la semana pasada falte un día por culpa de _alguien, _ que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche, entonces tuve que decir que estaba enferma al otro día porque prácticamente… no podía moverme"

"¡Ja! Sabes… tú dices eso, pero de haber sido cierto, no me habrías despertado la mañana siguiente con tu cabeza entre mis pi—"

"¡Quinn!, Rachel exclamó colocando su mano sobre la boca de la cantante, sin poder controlar su risa.

La rubia levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición, logrando que Rachel alejara su mano.

Quinn se acercó a ella para abrazarla, "pero en serio, no quiero que vayas a trabajar"

"De algún lado tengo que sacar el dinero para sobrevivir", Rachel razonó.

"Como si lo necesitaras, te recuerdo que tu _novia_, fue una de las cantantes mejor pagadas en el 2012…"

Rachel arqueó una de sus cejas a Quinn.

"Bueno… No tanto como Taylor Swift, pero bastante cerca…", volteando sus ojos, "además, ese trabajo es temporal, porque ya verás que tan pronto el mundo escuche tu voz… ¡ganarás más que la Taylor esa!"

Rachel se rió, "alguien tiene mucha fe en mi talento… pero aunque fuese cierto, mientras tanto debo seguir trabajando solo por si…"

"Deberías trabajar para mí, más bien…", Quinn colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Rachel la miró con una expresión de asombro, "¿U_sted_ no estará insinuando que quiere disponer de mis servicios… _sexuales_, señorita Fabray? Porque si es así, creo que se ha equivocado, no soy esa clase de chica…", levantándose de la cama en un intento de zafarse del abrazo de Quinn.

Quinn la detuvo tomando su brazo para hacerla regresar a la cama, "usted tiene mucho talento, incluso para actuar señorita Berry… Porque si no hubiese experimentado como se desenvuelve en mi cama, hasta le creería que no es esa clase de _chica"_

"¡Hey!", Rachel golpeó el hombro de la rubia.

"¡Ouch!", la miró con picardía.

"De cualquier forma, no hablaba de ese tipo de trabajo… a ver si dejas de ser mal pensada. Necesito una publicista"

"¿Una publicista? ¿Qué sucedió con Ashley?"

"Ella… ya no trabaja para mi"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?"

"No quería arruinarnos el momento, ni que te sintieras culpable…"

"Ah… ¿Cuándo?"

"Hace unos días…"

"_Quinn, llegas justo a tiempo, Ashley está en la oficina esperando por nosotros, ¿lista?"_

"_Ugh, sabes cuánto odio éstas cosas…"_

"_¡A mí me encantan!"_

_Quinn volteó sus ojos. _

_Puck abrió la puerta de su oficina y la sostuvo mientras esperaba a que Quinn entrara._

"_Buenos días Ashley", la cantante tomó asiento en el puesto que usualmente Puck se sienta._

"_Lamento la tardanza, pero ya podemos comenzar", Puck dijo, tomando unos papeles sobre su escritorio y colocándolos frente a la joven._

_Ashley ojeó por encima la carpeta, "no entiendo…"_

"_Ajem, ¿Quinn?", Puck miró a la rubia dándole la señal para que tomara la palabra._

_Quinn tomó aire, "bueno… sabes que para mí ha sido un gusto trabajar contigo, y a decir verdad, no tengo… quejas, siempre has hecho tu trabajo de manera impecable, pero temo que vamos a tener que dejarte ir…"_

"_¿Cómo?", Ashley replicó rápidamente con asombro y confusión, "¿Qué hice?"_

_Puck, intervino en seguida, "no hiciste nada malo, sencillamente, creo que necesitamos prescindir de tus servicios porque estamos buscando a alguien con un perfil diferente… Pero créeme cuando te digo, que has hecho tu trabajo muy responsablemente, y que valoramos el tiempo que estuviste con nosotros"_

_Quinn asintió, "si, es por eso que hemos incluido, una carta de recomendación que te…"_

"_Es por ella, ¿no?", Ashley interrumpió con indignación, mirando a Quinn fijamente._

"_Me temo que no se a que te refi…"_

"_Ay, por favor Quinn, no soy estúpida, hable con Rachel el otro día, seguro malinterpretó mi comentario, y ahora me estás poniendo en la calle por eso…"_

"_Wow, ¿en la calle? Eso suena algo exagerado, ¿no crees Ashley?", Puck trató de contener su risa._

"_¿Saben qué? No me importa, solo díganme donde firmo y denme lo que me corresponde, supongo", cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

_Puck abrió la carpeta para sacar los papeles, y le colocó un bolígrafo al lado de ellos._

"_Como recordarás, tu firmaste en el contrato la cláusula de confidencialidad…"_

_Ashley levantó la mano hacia Puck, "Lo recuerdo", inmediatamente tomó el bolígrafo y segundos más tarde se levantó de la silla. _

"_Un placer, Quinn, suerte, o lo que sea", dijo en tono sarcástico dirigiéndose a la puerta sin siquiera mirar a Puck._

"_Bueno… Eso salió mejor de lo que pensábamos", Puck finalmente se permitió soltar una carcajada._

_Quinn, sacudió su cabeza, sin una seña de que la situación le causara gracia. _

"_¿Y cuéntame que hicieron tu y Rach después de la fiesta?, Puck preguntó con picardía con intención de cambiar el tema. _

"Espero que no le hayas contado detalles a Puck, con razón me ha estado mirando raro y diciendo comentarios peores que de costumbre… Pero de cualquier manera, sabes que eso no me llama mucho la atención, no me mal interpretes, me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero no creo que me vaya a gustar la presión que eso implica, hay que tener mucha actitud para eso… pero que tal si le dices a… "

"¿Santana? Pues si lo había pensado, pero quise intentar contigo primero…", Quinn la abrazó nuevamente.

Rachel asintió, luego de unos segundos de silencio dijo, "solo por mera curiosidad… ¿qué se necesita para aplicar para el otro trabajo…?"

"¿El otro trabajo?", Quinn levantó su cabeza de donde la tenía escondida bajo el cuello de Rachel para mirarla.

"Sí, tengo…", levantando su mirada para ver el reloj al lado de la cama, "2 horas antes de ir a la oficina…", colocando su mano derecha sobre el estómago de Quinn, y descendiéndola lentamente.

"Oh…", Quinn tragó audiblemente, "creo que primero tengo que ver si tienes lo que se necesita"

Rachel levantó una de sus cejas y bordeó con sus dedos la liga del short de Quinn, "créeme, cumplo con el perfil, y después de esto, sé que voy a quedar contratada", llevando su mano completamente dentro del short de Quinn.

Quinn apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada, cerrando sus ojos a la sensación, y cuando los volvió abrir, encontró a Rachel colocándose sobre ella.

"Señorita Fabray, espero que sepa que entre mis fortalezas se encuentran, que soy muy dedicada, responsable, colaboradora, competitiva, pero sobre todo perfeccionista…", colocando su cabello detrás de su oreja tímidamente, "es decir, cuando me propongo algo no solo lo logro, sino que lo hago en un 100%".

Se inclinó hacia la rubia rozando sus labios ligeramente en el perfecto abdomen de Quinn, quien al sentir el roce se estremeció gimiendo.

"Eso va a tener que probarlo señorita Be—", Rachel interrumpió su frase tomando ahora con sus labios los de Quinn, mientras su mano izquierda comenzaba a explorar nuevamente el cuerpo de la rubia con territorialidad, usando sus uñas delicadamente en su piel con el mero objetivo de demostrarle que era ella, quien estaba a cargo.

Separando sus labios, recorrió el rostro de Quinn con delicadeza hacia su oreja, donde susurró con una voz más ronca de lo que esperaba, "¿Es que acaso aún dudas de mis aptitudes?, tocando con los dedos de su mano derecha finalmente, ese espació húmedo que ya se sentía a través de la tela de la ropa interior de Quinn.

"N-nnoo", tartamudeó la rubia, gesto que hizo sonreír pícaramente a Rachel.

"Bien, así me gusta…"

Justo cuando Rachel se disponía a tomar nuevamente los labios de Quinn, la rubia murmuró, "pero…"

Rachel se separó suficientemente para mirar a Quinn directo a los ojos, "¿pero?", dijo con un todo desafiante.

Quinn trató de ignorar la mano de Rachel que aún seguía entre sus piernas, "pero… como toda entrevista de trabajo, además de fortalezas, también necesito saber cuáles son tus… tus debilidades… señorita Berry"

Rachel sonrió pícaramente, y con un suspiro, respondió, "mi única debilidad… eres tú"

* * *

><p>"Y te digo algo, si ese tipo sigue haciendo su trabajo a medias, yo seré la primerita en ponerlo en su puesto, y mandarlo de patitas a la calle, ¡aquí se viene a trabajar! A parte, que se cree… uno no anda aquí de jueguito, cualquier decisión que se toma puede implicar una suma de dinero, ¡Uy! es que si lo hubieses visto esta mañana, con aire de grandeza, como si no supiera que sin sudar una gota lo puedo hacer pacotilla…"<p>

Santana levantó la mirada hacia Rachel, quien parecía no estar prestándole atención, "¡Berry!", exclamó.

Casi cayéndose de su silla, Rachel giró rápidamente su cabeza, "¿qué sucede San? ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

"Eso es porque tengo como 5 minutos aquí hablando, y tu no me paras", Santana cruzó sus brazos.

Rachel estaba concentrada revisando los inventarios que usualmente se llevaban al final de cada semana, y si era sincera, ni recordaba en qué momento había llegado Santana al departamento de operaciones.

"Oh, lo siento San… dime nuevamente, ¿qué necesitabas?", Rachel dijo con una sonrisa.

Santana frunció su ceño, "estos últimos días has estado muy risueña, y… de muy buen humor"

Rachel se rió, "yo siempre estoy de buen humor", esquivando la mirada de su amiga, y colocando su atención nuevamente en los inventarios que tenía en sus manos.

"Oh no, no…", Santana se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada Rachel, girándola hacia ella, "cuéntame que te traes entre manos", colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Rachel.

"No sé de qué estás hablando Santana", Rachel trató de contener su sonrisa.

"Sabes que no me iré hasta que me cuentes"

Rachel suspiró, rindiéndose ante la presión de su amiga.

"No es nada realmente, es solo que… estoy…"

En ese preciso momento, Santana entendió perfectamente lo que Rachel estaba sintiendo, y antes de que lo dijera, ella completó su frase, "feliz ¿no?"

Rachel le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas y asintió, "todo está saliendo tan bien", suspirando nuevamente, "las cosas con Quinn… Aparte Jesse y Puck están muy ansiosos con el proyecto para grabar un par de demos y empezar a trabajar con ellos… Que casi no lo creo…"

Santana se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó, "pues créelo, porque te lo mereces, ¡ya era hora!"

"Gracias… por tu sabes, siempre apoyarme como lo has hecho"

"Shh, ni lo menciones, y no te pongas sentimental", se separó tratando de disimular un par de lágrimas que se escapaba de sus ojos.

Un toque en la puerta las sorprendió.

"Disculpe, señorita Rachel, lamento interrumpirla…", uno de los empleados se acercó.

"No, adelante, ¿Qué sucede?"

"Pensé… que le gustaría saber, que… que está en la televisión…" el empleado tartamudeó.

"Que quieres decir—", Rachel comenzó a decir.

"Vamos", Santana corrió con hacia el televisor, sin dejarla terminar.

"…_Y bueno, después de tantos rumores, nuestra fuente finalmente nos confirma, que la Cantante Quinn Fabray no solo juega para su 'mismo equipo', sino que aparte, está saliendo oficialmente con la joven que aparece en las fotos._

_Pero nos preguntamos, ¿Y quién es esta joven? Bueno la respuesta es más complicada de lo que parece, puesto que, su nombre es Rachel Berry, quien se le ha visto últimamente con la cantante, y es, a su vez, quien actualmente goza de los beneficios que muchos hombres y… bueno mujeres también, quisieran. _

_De nuevo nos preguntamos, ¿de dónde salió esta chica? Si su respuesta es, 'seguro otra fanática con mucha suerte a Quinn recientemente le puso el ojo', pues... ¡están equivocados!, bueno por lo menos en lo de recientemente. _

_Nuestra fuente cercana a la estrella de la música, afirma que aunque esta joven, es en efecto, fanática de la cantante. En realidad Quinn, conoció a Rachel Berry, unos cuantos años atrás, y no solo eso, sino que aparte estuvo involucrada en el accidente, en el cual, los padres de esta chica fallecieron, y en el que ella misma, casi pierde la vida"_

_¿No es acaso una romántica historia de amor y tragedia, en la que 'parece' que ha triunfado el amor? ¿Será que la cantante está tratando de recompensar su sentimiento de culpabilidad con un poco de amor? No estamos seguros, pero tan pronto sepamos más no dudaremos en informarles…"_

"Rach… Estás bien", Santana la abrazó por detrás.

"Estoy… no entiendo, ¿qué significa eso…?"

"No estoy segura, es muy posible que sea algún invento o alguna historia loca, acuérdate que es muy común ese tipo de cosas alrededor de los famosos", Santana notó que todo los empleados se habían quedado observándolas.

"Bueno a ver, el show se acabo, vamos… ¡Vamos! Hay mucho que hacer", guió a Rachel nuevamente dentro de la oficina del departamento.

"Siéntate, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?"

"No"

"Quieres que—"

"¡No! Solo necesito…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración su celular comenzó a sonar.

Lo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, y al mirar la pantalla en su mano, la imagen de Quinn titilaba. Rachel extendió la mano hacia Santana entregándole el teléfono.

Santana asintió.

Lo tomó para contestar, "Quinn"

"¿Rach?"

"No... pero está conmigo"

"Santana…", la cantante suspiró, "escucha… no es lo que piensas", la voz de Quinn se oía agitada al final de la línea.

"En realidad,_ Quinn_ no hay mucho que pensar, solo tienes que decirme si es cierto, o no…", ojeando a Rachel quien tenía la mirada perdida, pero a su vez, esperando la respuesta de Santana.

Hubo un momento de silencio, "Si… pero no es como lo pintaron"

"¿Cómo lo pintaron?", Santana se rió nerviosamente, "no sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero creo que se te olvidó la parte donde contabas como es que conoces a mi mejor amiga desde el accidente, y que de paso, estuviste ahí. ¿Qué es todo eso Quinn? Alguna clase de broma enferma porque yo no entiendo nada, y estoy segura de que—"

Rachel tomó el teléfono de la mano de Santana y tranco la llamada, lanzando el equipo al otro lado de la habitación.

La latina se quedó muda ante la acción de su amiga, a la expectativa de que le dijera cual era su próximo paso.

"Santana, te voy a pedir algo, ¿puedes hacer lo que te pida?"

"Claro Rachel, estoy aquí para ti…"

Rachel movió su cabeza ausentemente, "simplemente, ahorita no quiero hablar sobre nada de esto… Vamos… Crees que… ¿puedes ayudarme con las revisiones pendientes y…?"

"Claro… por supuesto, yo me encargo mi vida, que… ¿qué más necesitas?"

"Que no me dejes sola", Rachel se sentó perdiendo el control de sus piernas.

Santana asintió, e inmediatamente corrió hacia ella, abrazándola.

Rachel comenzó a llorar sin control.

* * *

><p>Quinn se sentó en el mueble con una expresión de derrota.<p>

"¿Qué te dijo?", Puck preguntó. Jesse y el habían llegado a su casa apenas escucharon las noticias.

"Nada… me atendió Santana, pero luego se cortó la llamada, y estoy segura de que fue Rachel quien colgó"

Al cabo de unos minutos Quinn no podía evitar caminar alrededor de la sala mientras Puck y Jesse la observaban.

"Pudiste haber evitado todo esto, ahora Rachel salió herida", Jesse le reprochó.

"Iba a decirle…"

"Estoy seguro de que ibas hacerlo pero ahora… ¡Esto es un desastre!", exclamó.

"Dímelo a mí…", Quinn murmuró.

"No entiendo como esa información pudo salir… No tiene sentido, ¿cómo supieron?", Puck continuaba confundido.

"Es obvio que alguien soltó la lengua", Jesse dijo molesto.

"Pero nadie sabía", Quinn se sentó en el mueble de nuevo colocando su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Nosotros sabíamos", Puck se sentó al lado de Quinn rodeando sus brazos a su alrededor.

"Pues es obvio que ustedes no fueron, ¿o sí?", la rubia alzó la voz.

Ellos mantuvieron silencio, "lo siento…", Quinn suspiró, "esa persona hizo lo que yo no me atreví a hacer, supongo que no le puedo culpar por eso…"

Puck sacudió su cabeza, "sea como sea, y antes que nada debemos lidiar y manejar todos los daños colaterales, quiero decir, prácticamente te arrojaron fuera del closet, no he querido ni prender el teléfono, ahora viene lo peor... y con eso, las declaraciones"

"Sabes muy bien que no me importa que ahora sepan la verdad… Sé que a muchos no les tomó por sorpresa, pero tu lidia con eso, para eso te pago. Yo con lo único que planeo lidiar es con Rachel…", tomando las llaves de su carro sobre la mesa, y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Dejando a Jesse y a Puck con una expresión de confusión y preocupación.

* * *

><p>No es nada fácil tener ese sentimiento de que tu mundo se viene abajo. Tu mundo, el que hace unos días, creías perfecto. Ese tonto sentimiento, que te asusta, a pesar de ser algo desconocido, porque aún no ha pasado.<p>

El solo hecho de pensar en él, hace que tu estómago se te revuelva. Esa sensación, de que algo feo podría pasar. Pero de repente, decides aceptarlo y te armas de valor pensando, "¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

Ya ha este punto Quinn sabía que estaba experimentando el peor escenario, el que siempre temió, ese que su conciencia (junto con Puck y Jesse) estuvo advirtiéndole por tanto tiempo. Pero ahora había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a ese escenario. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Pero era de verdad este el peor escenario, ¿el que Rachel se enterara de eso que había mantenido la cantante en secreto?

No para Quinn.

Para ella lo peor es lo que estaba por venir, ¿Se puede resolver la situación? ¿Qué tal si, Rachel decide que no quiere ver más a Quinn? ¿Qué tal si ahora Rachel llegase odiar a la cantante por esto?

O como dijo Puck, _"¡Bah! A pesar de que te lo advertí, no le veo la gran cosa, por muy melodramática que pueda ser Rachel, tiene que ver que hay cosas peores… Si, le mentiste. Pero bueno, tampoco fue que se murió alguien"_

Bueno… tal vez, Puck no era la _mejor _persona para fiarse de consejos.

De cualquier forma, Quinn estaba ahora frente a la puerta de Santana López, con manos temblorosas, y su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, tanto que hasta podía escucharlo con sus propios oídos.

Ella sabía que era muy pronto para intentar resolver la situación, pero tampoco es que podía quedarse en su casa a esperar, sentada en su mueble viendo "Grey's Anatomy", donde seguramente, la moraleja del episodio terminaría en como jamás se les debe ocultar información (o mas coloquialmente, mentir) a quienes se ama, porque al final, la verdad sale a relucir y todos salen lastimado.

Ah, porque eso es típico de ese programa, el día que decides verlo, tocan algún tema que te llega, directa o indirectamente al corazón, y probablemente termine haciéndote llorar.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, y otras tantas respiraciones profundas Quinn decide dar el paso y tocar el timbre, y sin darle mucho tiempo de tomar aire nuevamente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una Santana algo sorprendida, quien rápidamente, salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"Esta aquí, ¿verdad? Fui a su casa, pero estaba lleno de fotógrafos no sé ni cómo… pero supuse que estaba aquí…"

"Quinn… no creo que sea un buen momento, tienes que…"

"¡Lo sé! Pero necesito verla, necesito hablar con ella, tengo que explicarle", la rubia suplicó.

Santana asintió en entendimiento, "ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahorita las cosas están un poco recientes, estoy segura de que tienes tus razones pero…"

"Exacto, por eso necesito, déjame…"

"Ella necesita tiempo Quinn, mira si fueses alguien más… ya te habría pateado el trasero y tirado en el pipote de basura más cercano, pero sé que de verdad te importa"

"Santana, yo la amo, lo sabes ¿no?"

Santana suspiró con tristeza, "lo sé, pero como…"

"Por favor, déjame verla", Quinn camino hacia la puerta con intenciones de abrirla, pero Santana inmediatamente bloqueó su camino.

"No puedo"

"No me voy de aquí hasta que hable con ella", Quinn colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta retando a Santana, pero antes de que pudiera maniobrar algo, la puerta se abrió delante de ella, mostrando a Rachel con ojos llorosos.

"Rach…"

"Tienes que irte"

"Espera, déjame…"

"¿Explicar? Quinn, entiendo que quieras hablar o lo que sea, pero ¿no te parece algo injusto que seas tú quien tome la decisión? Estoy segura de que tienes una muy _buena_ explicación, o eso espero, pero por lo pronto, solo te pido que me des tiempo, necesito _tiempo_… para mi"

"Lo sé… sé que es injusto, pero tengo tanto que decirte, contarte…"

"Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?"

Quinn bajó su cabeza en vergüenza, sin decir nada.

"Es mejor que te vayas…"

"Es que no entiende—", Quinn dijo con voz desesperada.

"¿No entiendo?" Rachel dijo con incredulidad, "¿Qué yo no entiendo?", alzó su voz haciendo contacto visual con Santana quien se acercó a ella para consolarla, pero ella solo sacudió sus brazos, logrando que la latina tomara un paso atrás.

"Está bien… ¿quieres hablar?", Rachel dijo alterada entrando al apartamento, Quinn aprovechó para seguirla, dejando a Santana cerrando la puerta tras ellas resignada.

"Porqué no empiezas con la parte en la que me explicas, como es que una de las personas que más sabe cuán…", su voz se quebró por un momento, "… sabiendo cuánto dolor me causa el tema de mis padres, se le olvido mencionar que… que estaba…"

"Rach…"

"Yo voy a estar en el cuarto", Santana comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.

"¡No!", Rachel exclamó, "tú te quedas aquí…" señalando a su amiga, y luego dirigió su dedo hacia la rubia, "¿No querías hablar? Pues, ¡No he terminado de hablar!"

Santana asintió su cabeza, y tomó asiento en uno de sus muebles frente a la ahora, enfadada Rachel.

Quinn no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había contenido sus lagrimas, pero estás ahora corrían por sus mejillas sin parar.

Rachel tomó aire, "en mi mente, no puedo evitar pensar que todo esto es una extraña broma, y que en cualquier momento saldrá una cámara escondida… ¿Cómo es posible? Tú sabías esto desde el principio y no me dijiste, no entiendo, yo… no… ¿Fue por eso que me buscaste?"

"No Rach, no, yo no sabía, a mi me tomó por sorpresa también cuando me enteré, es más, al principio no estaba segura, fue una coincidencia supong—"

"¿Coincidencia?", interrumpió Rachel, "¿Qué parte? ¿La parte en que sabías que mis padres murieron por culpa de tu alcohólico padre? ó ¿la parte en que decidiste obviar esa información como si no era importante para poder hacerme que me enamorara de ti, y que me entregara a ti en cuerpo y alma? Me entregué a ti Quinn, abrí mi…"

"Oh wow, si esa frase termina en _'mis piernas'_, se me va a revolver el estómago… esto era lo que me temía, información que Santana no necesita escuchar", la latina tapó sus oídos.

Quinn y Rachel, voltearon sus ojos a Santana, quien levantó sus manos en defensa, murmurando algo que se entendió como "lo siento", y luego hizo una seña que probablemente significaba algún voto de silencio.

Quinn aprovechó la oportunidad para caminar hacia Rachel, "No es lo que tú piensas, yo no planeé esto… y admito que si debí decírtelo antes de que todo se saliera de control, y antes de que…", la rubia suspiró, "tenía miedo Rachel", las lágrimas caían sin control sobre su rostro, "tenía miedo de perderte, pero si pudiera volver en el tiempo, lo haría—"

"¿Y se supone que con eso lo arreglas todo?, Rachel no pudo evitar alzar mucho más su voz, "¿con un '_lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer'_?

Quinn fue quien esta vez levantó su voz, "¡No es como si yo lo hubiese planeado! No es como si yo decidí ir en ese carro que mató a tus padres, yo no iba manejando, yo era una niña… como tú, ni si quiera me acordaba, porque lo bloqueé de mi memoria. ¿Me vas a culpar por algo que se escapa de mis manos?"

"¿No lo entiendes, verdad?", Rachel la miró fijamente tratando de controlar sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo, "no se trata de lo que pasó, se trata de que confié en ti… se trata de que me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, se trata de que… ¡TU SABÍAS LO QUE DELICADO QUE ES EL TEMA DE MIS PADRES PARA MI!"

Rachel bajo su mirada, tomo aire y con una voz más calmada dijo, "como esperas que… es solo que… yo no condono este tipo de mentiras, y uno pensaría que sabiendo lo que involucraba, las _personas_ que involucraba, tu hubieses decidido decírmelo, tuviste tanto tiempo para hacerlo…"

"Rach…", la rubia suplicó una vez más.

"Creo que ahora si es hora de que te vayas", Rachel miró a Santana, quien entendió lo que su amiga quería decir.

"Vamos Quinn, hora de ir a casa", camino hacia la puerta del apartamento, y la abrió.

Quinn trató de encontrar la mirada de Rachel quien se negaba a verla a la cara, la rubia bajó su cabeza, y giró en dirección hacia la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla, se volteó una vez más encontrando esta vez a Rachel mirándola fijamente con lágrimas en sus ojos, "toma el tiempo que necesites, yo no voy a ningún lado… Voy a luchar por ti Rachel Berry, cueste lo que cueste".

La rubia se secó sus ojos, para luego ajustar su abrigo y salir, dejando a Rachel, quien se encontraba ahora en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

Santana corrió hacia ella para consolarla nuevamente tan pronto cerró la puerta.

Rachel la abrazó fuertemente mientras Santana susurraba a su oído, "todo va estar bien Rachel, te lo prometo."


	18. Capítulo 17

**A/N: Considero que este es un capitulo de relleno más que cualquier cosa, tal vez, por eso es algo corto, pero creo que lo necesitaba para poder continuar. Disculpen la tardanza... Con suerte el otro, lo publique muy pronto.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y en especial, **por seguir la historia **:)**

* * *

><p>Cuando se es niño o niña, y algo te sucede, la reacción inmediata es ir a contárselo a tus padres. A quejarnos, a llorar, a buscar consejos, y especialmente, buscar consuelo.<p>

Muchas veces, todo lo que se quiere escuchar, es que tus padres te digan, que todo estará bien, que esto _también _lo superarás.

Por supuesto, para los pequeños de la casa, las razones para llorar, pueden ser totalmente distintas, y jamás podrían compararse con las de los adultos, o ¿acaso se podría?

Es decir, para un niño el hecho de que su juguete favorito se rompa, es probablemente lo más cercano a experimentar como el mundo está a punto de acabarse. ¿Y quién dice que no? Después de todo ese juguete era parte de su mundo, de ese día a día, de esas expectativas de lo que es su vida.

¿Cómo le convences de que no es así? De que hay cosas peores.

Es un trabajo algo difícil, su mundo, por muy superficial que pueda sonar, podría significar ese juguete. Si el juguete ya no existe, es evidente, que su mundo tampoco, o por lo menos, ya no sería el mismo.

Quinn no había podía dormir mucho, toda clase de pensamientos invadían su mente. Pero la mayoría se centraban en esos famosos _"que tal si"_, que pueden en muchos casos, llegar a ser nuestros peores enemigos.

Son los que muchas veces, influyen en nuestras decisiones, en algunos casos, para bien, y en otros para mal.

"Haré esto, porque… ¿qué tal si no tomó el riesgo y luego, nunca sabré lo que habré perdido?"

"No haré esto, porque… ¿qué tal si todo sale mal y luego, empeoro la situación?"

Una opción nos motiva. La otra, ocasiona el efecto totalmente opuesto.

Al levantarse de su cama, la rubia decidió preparar un buen desayuno, que la motivara a enfrentar el día que le esperaba. Su desayuno consistía en un café, que resultó estar más amargo de lo que le hubiese gustado. Un par de tostadas, que terminaron quemadas. Y un huevo frito, que al final… tuvo que ser revuelto.

Se sentó finalmente en el mueble de la sala, tomó aire y comenzó a ir entre sus mensajes. Leyendo los últimos enviados a Rachel la noche anterior, donde decía nuevamente, como ella no planeaba ir a ningún lado, que estaría esperando por ella, hasta que estuviese preparada para hablar otra vez.

Lanzó su teléfono sobre la mesa y colocó la cabeza entre sus manos suspirando. Lágrimas de tristeza y frustración rodaron por sus mejillas. Luego de un par de minutos, alcanzó nuevamente su teléfono, deslizando sus dedos sobre la pantalla para desbloquearlo. Buscó la lista de contactos y tomando aire, pulso sobre un nombre.

"¿Quinnie?"

Tomándose unos segundos para responder, dijo, "Mamá"

"¡Ah! Qué alegría me da escuchar tu voz."

Quinn dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su cara, "si, lo mismo digo… ¿Cómo está todo?"

"Yo estoy bien hija, si eso es lo que preguntas. Pero si me estás llamando, debo asumir que las cosas no están muy bien contigo, ¿no?"

"Si bueno…", la rubia dejó la frase a medio terminar, a decir verdad, no sabía que decir.

"Así que es cierto lo de las noticias", comentó Judy, sin una pizca de incertidumbre. Luego de que Quinn había admitido a ella y a Russell, su sexualidad, por impresionados que ambos estuvieron en un principio, Judy al final, razonó que si esto era cierto, Quinn necesitaba a su madre a como diera lugar. No podía negar, que también por un tiempo, mantuvo la esperanza de que un día su hija le dijera que había sido simplemente una fase, para castigar a su padre, y bueno tal vez, a ella misma también un poco, pero luego aprendió a entender que este no era el caso. Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Judy pudiera sentirse cómoda para hablar con Quinn más o menos _libremente_, al respecto.

La rubia suspiro, "depende de a que parte te refieres…. Si, a la de que conocí a la chica que iba en el carro el día del accidente, o de si tengo… una relación con ella"

"Ambas, asumo", dijo Judy.

"Bueno, la última ya no estoy muy segura"

"Oh, Quinnie… ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Aparte de lo obvio?", Quinn se rió nerviosamente, "ella… Rachel, su nombre es Rachel", Quinn sintió la necesidad de decirlo, "yo… descubrí al poco tiempo de haberla conocido, quien era, pero Rachel… aún no sabía que… bueno pues, que yo estuve en ese accidente…"

"Ah, ya entiendo… No le habías dicho.", el tono de Judy, sonaba curiosamente con algo de reproche.

"Iba a hacer- Ugh, siento que últimamente es lo único que digo, y la verdad, ya entendí que no tengo excusa", la rubia podía sentir como sus manos sudaban solo al pensar en ello, "es solo que no es tan fácil admitir que… tenía miedo de decir que…", tartamudeó, "bueno, que nosotros fuimos los responsables."

"Sabes muy bien que fue un accidente, no hay que culp—"

"Mamá…"

"Quiero decir, que no fue tu culpa", Judy replicó luego de un suspiro.

"Lo sé, pero si hubo culpable, y ese culpable nunca pagó…", la voz de Quinn se tornó grave y llena de rencor.

"Quinn… No puedes añadir más odio a ese hecho que es parte del pasado, por un error que _tu _cometiste en el presente… además, si me preguntas a mí, puede que tu padre nunca haya sido sometido a una justicia _legal,_ pero creo que al final, si cumplió su...", Judy no puedo evitar que su voz se quebrara al tratar de terminar la oración.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas.

Fue Quinn quien rompió el silencio, "solo quiero que me digas que todo va a estar bien, mamá", dejando escapar todas esas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo tan pronto Judy atendió la llamada.

"Ah, Quinnie, estoy segura de que así será…"

"Ojalá estuvieras aquí para darme un abrazo"

Judy sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos, una madre jamás estará preparada para escuchar a sus hijos llorar.

"Cuéntame de ella, ¿cómo fue que la encontraste?"

"Ella me encon— no… ¿me creerías si te digo que nos encontramos mutuamente?

"Hmm", Judy dudo antes de continuar, "estás…"

"¿Enamorada?", nuevamente esa risa nerviosa la sorprendió, "si, la amo… Ella es una de las personas más maravillosas, que he conocido. Es… dulce, cariñosa, apasionada, y hermosa… y bueno debo agregar, muy talentosa"

"Eso… lo sé"

"¿Huh?"

"Quiero decir, que la conozco, o bueno, la conocía…"

"No te entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?"

Judy suspiró, "aquel día que discutiste con tu padre y conmigo acerca del accidente y de cómo sabías que personas habían salido lastimadas… yo… investigue un poco, y di con ella, con Rachel…"

"Ya va, ¿Qué?", Quinn se levantó del mueble, mientras comenzó a caminar alrededor de su sala.

"Averigüé en que hospital estaba y fui a verla… Evidentemente, nunca le dije quien era, pero estuve pendiente de su recuperación, colabore con parte de los gastos inclusive, Y bueno… Gracias a dios, no le había pasado nada… tan grave, especialmente si se compara con lo que le sucedió a sus padres, pero estuve mientras…"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?", Quinn se sentó nuevamente recostándose sobre el mueble mientras trataba de asimilar la información.

"Porque no había motivos para hacerlo, ya tú te sentías suficientemente culpable, y no te niego yo también, es la razón por la cual lo hice, y siendo sincera, que me iba a imaginar que ustedes en un futuro, terminarían…", tomó aire, "tú sabes…", a pesar de lo receptiva que era ahora Judy con su sexualidad, a veces, todavía le costaba hablar al respecto.

"Wow… esto es mucha información, aunque tienes razón, no cambia nada… supongo. Yo… Creo que necesito descansar mamá, te llamo luego, ¿vale?"

"Quinnie, sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, sigo siendo tu madre…"

La rubia suspiró, "lo sé…"

"Quinn…"

"¿Si, mamá?"

"Todo va a estar bien…"

"Gracias"

Luego de trancar con su madre, Quinn marcó nuevamente a Rachel, pero esta vez, la llamada fue desviada inmediatamente a su buzón de voz.

"Apagó el teléfono…", la rubia murmuró, dejándolo caer en el piso.

* * *

><p>Santana entró al cuarto donde había dormido Rachel, de hecho, se había quedado a acompañarla hasta que finalmente se había quedado dormida, cosa que sucedió un par de horas luego de que Quinn se había ido.<p>

Rachel lloró por un largo rato, sin decir una palabra, y Santana se quedó ahí abrazándola durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir.

Por momentos, por más de que Santana comprendía la situación, deseaba preguntar que era exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de Rachel, que era lo que le había herido tanto de lo sucedido, era solo la mentira o ¿había algo más? No es que la mentira, y a quienes involucraba, no era suficiente, Santana razonó, pero conociendo a Rachel y esa mente de ella, seguro que había algo detrás de todo esto que la inquietaba más.

Santana esperaba encontrar a su amiga durmiendo profunda, drenada y agotada por todo lo sucedido los últimos días, pero para su sorpresa, Rachel no estaba durmiendo. Ni si quiera estaba en su cama. Santana confundida caminó hacia el otro lado de la habitación para acercarse a la puerta del baño y antes de que pudiera tratar de escuchar si su amiga estaba dentro y sin tiempo de reaccionar, la puerta se abrió ante ella, asustándola a ambas.

"¡Santana!"

"Berry, ¡qué diablos! Casi me matas de un infarto."

"¿Yo? ¿Qué hacías pegada a la puerta? ¡Qué loca!

Rachel pasó por un lado de su amiga hacia donde tenía su bolso.

Santana frunció su ceño, "Uh… Vas, ¿vas a salir?"

"Como que si voy a salir San, tengo que ir a mi casa, tengo cosas que hacer… ¿qué esperabas que me quedara aquí todo el día durmiendo?

"No… pero quiero decir, pensé que… que estarías, ¿tú sabes?

"No, no sé Santana, ¿qué estaría… cómo?"

Santana la miró fijamente, temiendo responder esa pregunta sinceramente. ¿Que se suponía que le diría? _Esperaba que estuvieses devastada como anoche, y llorando. Pero n_o, _como si nada hubiese pasado._

¿Cómo es que Rachel Berry lograba actuar como si la noche anterior no había sucedido? Aunque si algo debía admitir Santana, es que esto era un comportamiento típico de su amiga, cerrarse y pretender que nada estaba sucediendo, tal como con el accidente de su padres.

Santana decidió cuidar sus palabras, ella conocía muy bien a Rachel y aunque actuara de esta manera no quería decir que no le dolía, así que optó por abordarla diferente, "Cansada… solo eso", tratando de parecer casual se acercó a Rachel nuevamente, "venía a traer tu teléfono, lo habías dejado afuera y asumí que…"

Rachel lo tomó, observando que como era de esperar tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas, la mayoría de Quinn. Sacudió su cabeza y presionó la tecla para borrar todo.

"Listo, ¿te veo más tarde?"

"Por supuesto", respondió Santana, observando a su amiga salir de su apartamento.

Cuando Rachel cerró la puerta de su apartamento, dejó caer su bolso al suelo y corrió a su habitación, lanzándose sobre su cama. Tan pronto su cabeza golpeó la almohada, un olor familiar invadió sus sentidos. Con un movimiento brusco y llenó de rabia, arrojó la almohada al otro lado de la habitación con un grito de frustración.

Pero esto no solucionaba nada, era como si la esencia de Quinn se había metido por sus fosas nasales, y ahora invadían cada esquina de su ser.

Lo más lógico era que esto la hiciera enojar más, pero curiosamente ocasionó que Rachel extrañara a la rubia con todo su alma.

Anhelaba tener esa esencia cerca de ella. Tener a Quinn junto a ella, para abrazarla. Para hacerla sentir mejor.

Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando la única persona que te puede hacer sentir bien, es la culpable de que te sientas mal?

Esta vez, no hubo lágrimas que derramar, Rachel pensó por un momento que tal vez, ya se habían agotado.

* * *

><p>Quinn caminó directo a su cuarto, y se metió entre sus sabanas abrazando su almohada tan fuerte como pudo.<p>

"_Quinn", una voz familiar llamaba por ella, una y otra vez, "Quinn… ¡Quinn!"_

"_¿Hmm?", la rubia luchaba por abrir sus ojos pero asumía que estaban tan hinchados por tanto llorar que le era casi imposible._

"_Quinn, te juro que si no te apresuras, en este preciso instante te pateare el trasero"_

"_¿Santana?"_

"_Ah bueno, pues ahora si me compuse yo, ¿quién más? ¡Anda, apúrate! Que Berry nos espera."_

"_¿Rachel? ¿Dónde?", Quinn se levantó rápidamente y notó como lucía un vestido amarillo que le llegaba a las rodillas._

_Santana, quien también llevaba un vestido, pero mucho más corto y rojo, la ayudó a levantarse, "entiendo que estás nerviosa pero te vas a perder la mejor parte, lo que has estado esperando desde que conociste a Rachel"_

"_¿Su… concierto?", fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la rubia mientras masajeaba sus ojos._

_Santana frunció su ceño, "Fabray, cuéntame que te metiste anoche, mira yo no sé cómo manejas tú la presión y el stress, pero estoy segura que las drogas no son lo más adecuado… Uno pensaría que a estas alturas de la vida y menos en un día como este"_

"_¿Qué?, Yo… yo, no… ¡no! Yo…"_

"_Yo, yo, no, no… ya, ¿vamos a empezar con la tartamudeadera, otra vez? Yo pensé que ya ustedes habían superado esa parte de la relación, entiendo los nervios, pero a ver si te pones las pilas, porque dejar a la enana esperando en este momento no es una gran idea."_

_Quinn la miró confundida._

_Santana suspiró y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, "estás hermosa, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, Ja! Quién se hubiese imaginado un año atrás que terminarías aquí, ¿no?"_

_Quinn continuaba sin decir una palabra, escuchaba lo que Santana decía pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba._

_Santana sonrió, "Ahora vamos, ¡que se hace tarde!", tomó la mano de Quinn y la arrastró con ella. _

_Cuando la rubia atravesó la puerta, el sol encandilaba sus ojos, todo estaba muy brillante. Poco a poco, su vista comenzaba a volverse nítida, y ante ella se abría un jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores que existían, era casi irreal. Notó que había gente reunida alrededor del jardín. Su corazón latía muy rápido, sus manos temblaban sin parar, y su boca se sentía seca. _

_Cuando finalmente su vista se aclaró totalmente de una vez por toda, vio al final de un camino lleno de flores y pétalos (que aún le costaba descifrar de qué tipo eran), una silueta en un vestido blanco. _

"_Rachel", murmuró la rubia._

_Santana la miró fijamente a los ojos sonriendo, "pues claro", dijo como si era lo más obvio en el mundo._

"Quinn…", Puck dijo en voz baja.

La rubia abrió los ojos de inmediato, sentándose bruscamente, cosa que lo asustó un poco, aunque él jamás admitiría tal cosa.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó su amigo colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Quinn sacudió su cabeza.

"No… pero voy a estarlo."


	19. Capítulo 18

"Quinn…", Puck dijo en voz baja.

La rubia abrió los ojos de inmediato, sentándose bruscamente, cosa que lo asustó un poco, aunque él jamás admitiría tal cosa.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó su amigo colocando su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Quinn sacudió su cabeza.

"No… pero voy a estarlo."

Quinn se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar ropa en sus gavetas, mientras Puck la observaba con detenimiento.

"Noah, hazme un favor ¿sí?"

Puck frunció su ceño al escuchar a Quinn llamarlo por su nombre, "seguro, dime"

"Dejé mi celular en el piso de la sala… ¿podrías traérmelo?"

Cuando Puck regresó, Quinn lo abrazó fuertemente, y dijo "Gracias" a su oído, tomando el teléfono de sus manos, y dejando a su amigo con una expresión confundida.

La rubia marcó rápidamente un número y lo llevó a su oído.

Tan pronto escuchó el tono del buzón del mensaje, tomó aire y dijo, "sé que probablemente estés harta de mis mensajes, que tienes una variedad de mensajes, en los que he llorado, suplicado, y rogado porque me escuches, porque me dejes explicarte… En los que te he dicho que te amo… Me he disculpado en todos y cada uno de ellos… Pero bueno, intentaré que este mensaje sea diferente… Solo quiero decirte, que no voy a rendirme, porque tú, Rachel Barbra Berry, eres el amor de mi vida, y voy a luchar por hacerte feliz, pero para poder hacer esto, necesito que me des la oportunidad de hablar una vez más, si luego de eso, decides que aún no me quieres en tu vida, te dejaré tranquila, pero no sin antes haber agotado todos los recursos, y demostrarte que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, y que vales todo el esfuerzo necesario, si… si luego de todo eso, crees que no te merezco, te dejaré libre pero asegurándome que serás completamente feliz, así no sea conmigo. Fui egoísta ya una vez contigo, tenía miedo de perderte, estuvo mal, pero mereces escuchar toda la verdad de mi boca, no te pido que me perdones, solo que me escuches."

Finalmente, presionó la tecla que terminaba la llamada y sostuvo el teléfono en su mano derecha por unos segundos, sintiendo que era más bien su corazón el que sostenía.

" ¿En que puedo ayudar?", Puck la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No va a cambiar la situación para nada, pero necesito saber quien fue… y el por qué."

Puck asintió su cabeza rápidamente, "llamaré al canal que divulgó la noticia tengo un contacto ahí, tal vez pueda ayudarnos, y también haré una lista con todas las personas que posiblemente podían tener acceso a algún tipo de información, no te preocupes me encargaré de encontrarlo…"

Quinn asintió, "Ah, otra cosa… Cuadra con alguno de los programas que han llamado para entrevistarme, y no sé, decide tu cual sería el más conveniente, quiero dar una declaración pública de una vez por todas…"

"Está bien," fue lo único que pudo decir Puck, aunque sabía lo que esto implicaba.

Si Puck era bueno en algo, era en su trabajo. Un par de horas después y ya le aseguraba a Quinn que tendría al final de la tarde la persona que había sido.

Cuando Quinn llegó a su oficina, el aún estaba al teléfono, le hizo una seña con su mano, y ella asintió.

Usualmente se sentaría en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, mientras esperaba por él, pero en realidad, hoy era uno de esos días en los que ella merecía acostarse en el mueble, así que lo hizo.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, recordando como hace unos meses atrás en ese mismo mueble, ella se había recostado, luego de haber llegado de su concierto. Ese concierto que le cambió su vida.

Dejó escapar una risa como si se burlara de lo que estaba pensado, pues hasta cursi sonaba, pero si se iba los hechos, ese día se sentía como el primer día de su vida. Le era difícil recordar que solía hacer antes de ese día, aparte de lo obvio, claro.

Desde que Rachel había entrado a ese baño aquel día, había logrado escalar lento (pero seguro) para convertirse en un elemento esencial en su vida.

Recordaba como paso un buen rato pensando en Rachel aquella noche, sin entender que era exactamente, lo que le fascinaba de ella. No podía negar que en algún momento pensó que era parte del efecto de los _pocos_ tragos que Puck le había hecho tomar (aunque había dejado por lo menos la mitad, en el baño).

Pero ahora todo estaba más claro, Rachel la había cautivado desde ese primer momento, o incluso antes, porque ahora ella estaba segura de sí, había sido a ella, a quien había visto entre el público, mientras cantaba esa canción… esa canción que había escrito para ella sin si quiera conocerla.

La ironía de esas letras.

"_Tú a quien yo llamo tú, esa mujer que no conozco aún, que tanto extraño…", _cantó en voz baja.

"¿Interrumpo algo?", Puck trató de esconder su pícara sonrisa, por haber sorprendido a Quinn.

"No, yo… Umm, solo recordaba…", la rubia se levantó de su posición anterior para sentarse.

"Bueno te tengo noticias…"

Esto despertó la atención de Quinn, "¿encontraste a la persona?"

"Bueno, no exactamente, la persona dejó el tip anónimamente…"

"Espera, eso no tiene sentido, ellos se basaron para publicar una historia por lo que una fuente anónima dijo?", Quinn arqueó una de sus perfectamente esculpidas cejas.

"No… pero si la fuente les dice exactamente dónde buscar… En teoría, dicha fuente solo les dijo que era, pero ellos tuvieron que hacer una investigación para confirmar que era verdad, supongo que no fue tan difícil cuando todo lo que tenían que hacer, era constatar la información en los periódicos con las noticias del accidente. Después de todo, Berry no es un apellido tan común y el resto era pan comido"

"¿Así que no tenemos nada?", Quinn suspiró con decepción.

"Yo no dije eso…", Puck sonrió, "gracias a mis _contactos…_", la rubia pudo escuchar el tono de vanidad en su voz, "fue posible lograr rastrear el número telefónico, y tengo… una dirección."

Quinn sonrió con él, tenía que admitir que era bueno en lo que hacía y si no fuese porque luego quien lo aguantaba, le hubiese dado un abrazo, "¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!"

"No, tan rápido señorita, que tú crees que vamos a ir a un sitio así como así, porque…", no pudo terminar su frase porque Quinn lo arrastraba fuera de su oficina.

Puck estaba fuera de sus cabales si creía que Quinn se iba a quedar esperando que alguien fuera y averiguara por ella. Ella se prometió que iba arreglar esto, y si eso implicaba que debía hacerlo personalmente, pues con más razón.

"Espera, podemos llevar a Bob, no me siento seguro yendo solo…" Quinn volteó sus ojos, pero tal vez, no era tan mala idea, últimamente, su guardaespaldas solo asistía a los eventos que era muy públicos, de resto, desde que la rubia se había mudado fuera de la ciudad, prefería andar sin él, especialmente si estaba con Rachel.

"Bob, vienes con nosotros", gritó la rubia desde el final de pasillo.

* * *

><p>"¿Estás seguro que esta es la dirección?"<p>

"Positivo", asintió Puck, "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Nos bajamos", respondió Quinn.

"Claro, obvio, muy sutiles nosotros, cantante reconocida, con su guardaespaldas y manager en Brooklyn, y que… ¿tocamos la puerta y listo?"

"Tenía más sentido cuando estábamos en tu oficina ahora, no estoy muy segura", la rubia murmuró.

Bob no pudo evitar reírse, pero tan pronto Quinn y Puck voltearon a verlo, se enserió encogiendo sus hombros.

"Pues… entramos y tocamos la puerta número 23 y luego ahí vemos quien vive, ¿no?"

Si la acción de voltear los ojos produjera algún sonido Bob estaba seguro que lo habrían podido escuchar. Suspirando se bajo del carro y abrió la puerta de Quinn.

Una vez frente a la puerta, los tres se miraban mutuamente, como si se estuvieran retando a ver quien tocaba primero.

Quinn tomó la iniciativa.

Segundos más tarde una joven que ninguno parecía reconocer, abrió la puerta.

"¿Puedo ayudarles?", la joven preguntó.

"Uh… Sí, estamos buscando a alguien pero no estamos uh… seguros a quien", Puck dudó como proceder, definitivamente, esta parte no la habían pensado.

Bob no estaba seguro si la palmada que se dio en su frente fue mental o si en realidad, lo había hecho.

"Disculpa", Quinn intervino, "mi nombre es…"

"¡Quinn Fabray! ¡Oh dios mío!", la joven exclamó con emoción, "soy una gran fan, de verdad, que placer conocerte"

Quinn sonrió, aunque permanecía confundida, "¿ósea que me conoces?", mirando a Puck en busca de confirmación.

"Por supuesto, ¡cómo no! Yo he asistido a varios de tus conciertos y tengo tus álbumes, eres… "

Puck fue esta vez quien interrumpió, "la verdad estamos aquí por una razón…", aclarando su garganta.

"Ah… si… que tonta, disculpen, ya entiendo", dijo la joven como si lo que decía era muy obvio, logrando que ellos se miraran con algo de confusión y expectativa.

"¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí?", intentó la rubia nuevamente.

"Claro que sí, es por Ashley ¿no es cierto? Ella ahorita no está, pero pueden pasar a esperarla…", ofreció la joven.

La joven, quien luego les comentó que su nombre era Jessica, les hizo pasar y mientras esperaban pidió a Quinn que le firmara todos los posters y CD's que tenía de la cantante.

Bob hizo una acotación acerca de cómo jamás había estado en una situación tan incómoda, mientras se comía una taza de helado que Jessica había preparado para él.

No fue sino unos minutos más tarde cuando la puerta se abrió, "Jess, traje—", la expresión en la cara de Ashley, era muy parecida a la de alguien que había visto un fantasma.

"Quinn. Noah." frunció su ceño, "¿Bob?"

"Sorpresa…", Puck respondió sarcásticamente.

Quinn se levantó de donde estaba sentada, "Ashley… fuiste tú", aunque debía sonar como una pregunta realmente sonó como una afirmación.

Ashley suspiró, colocando las cosas que traía en su mano sobre una mesa, quedando de espalda a sus _invitados._

"Ash… ¿qué sucede?", la joven de cabellos rojos preguntó, "¿de qué hablan?", se acercó hacia ella para tocar su brazo.

"¿Jessica, puedes dejarnos solos un momento?", sacudiendo su brazo.

La joven asintió en dirección a ellos, "disculpen… fue un placer conocerles", y perdiéndose al fondo del pasillo que daba a lo que probablemente era su habitación.

"¿Por qué?", fue lo único que la rubia dijo, mientras Ashley permanecía de espaldas.

"De verdad… no me recuerdas, ¿cierto?", murmuró en un tono de burla, girando nuevamente en dirección a ellos.

"Yo…", Quinn comenzó, "no entiendo a que te refieres"

"Secundaria. Porrista. Sesiones de besos y… algo más, debajo de las escaleras del estadio. ¿Aún nada?"

"Ashley, de que estas…"

_"No es ella la novia del chico con el que te estabas besando ayer en este mismo sitio?", Jesse preguntó. _

_Quinn encogió sus hombros sin importancia, "__Umm… Es posible, igual no creo que sea la última vez que la bese" riéndose con algo de sarcasmo como si eso la hiciera sentir mejor, "su nombre es Saman—no, Sabrina… creo", exhalando humo de su cigarrillo, "casi segura que es algo con S"_

_Jesse observó la actitud de Quinn, y sacudió su cabeza "como sea", girando en dirección de donde había venido._

_"¡No! Espera…"__ cuando se dio cuenta que Jesse probablemente no la escuchaba, "Ashley", murmuró, recordando finalmente el nombre._

"Ash… ¿Ashley?"

"Ding, ding, ding"

"¿Tú hiciste esto? No puedo… Claro, tu sabías del accidente…"

Ashley volteó sus ojos y dejó escapar otra risa de burla, "en realidad, era más como que tu hablabas frente a mí con Jesse y pretendías que yo no existía… pero bueno no es que de verdad te importaba mucho, al final, seguro era confuso recordar tantos nombres, tantas caras, ¿no?"

Quinn se encontraba en una especie de shock, nuevamente sus antiguas "andanzas" salían a relucir, personas que hizo daño en el pasado. Tal vez, todo esto había sucedido por una razón, tal vez ella de verdad, no merecía a la gente que tenía a su alrededor, como a su madre, a Puck, a Jesse, y mucho menos, a Rachel.

"¡Tu firmaste un contrato de confidencialidad!", Puck exclamó, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

"Si, que incluía, cualquier información aprendida cuando comencé a trabajar con ustedes, no decía nada de antes…", replicó Ashley riéndose.

"Hija de p…", Puck caminó bruscamente hacia ella.

"¡Puck!", Quinn le interrumpió, tomándolo de sus brazos con la ayuda de Bob.

"Ya entiendo, y lo siento, por… todo, de verdad, lo lamento", la rubia dijo mirando a Ashley a los ojos, quien parecía haberle invadido un sentido de culpabilidad también, y asintió en dirección a Quinn.

Puck miró a Bob con curiosidad y luego a Quinn.

"Vámonos."

"Pero Quinn…", la rubia sacudió su cabeza sin dejarlo terminar la frase.

Caminó hacia la puerta seguida por Bob, y segundos más tarde, por el mismo Puck, dejando a Ashley nuevamente de espalda a ellos.

"Me puedes explicar que pasó allí, logramos que confesara, podíamos ver cómo hacerla pagar por eso"

"Ya no importa."

"¿Quiere decir que te rindes?"

La pregunta retumbo en la cabeza de Quinn.

"No... es solo que encontrar quien lo había dicho no fue nunca parte de la solución, esto no cambia nada. Pero no quiere decir que me rindo, ya yo no soy esa Quinn, la que tenía miedo de mostrarse vulnerable, y que hería a cualquiera a su paso, antes de que pudiera ser herida. Como dije, no me rendiré hasta que haya agotado todos los recursos…"

"Y tal vez, ni siquiera si los agotas…", Puck le dio una media sonrisa.

"Y tal vez, ni siquiera entonces…", Quinn le guiño un ojo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Rachel encendió su celular, recibiendo inmediatamente una notificación de mensaje nuevo. Procedió a borrarlo cuando su pantalla se alumbró con una llamada entrante.<p>

Sacudió su cabeza y atendió, "Santana…"

"Hey Berry, ¿qué hay? Mira ando con Brittany, insistió en que te llamara para vernos contigo porque quiere darte algo"

"Pues la verdad iba a preparar algo de almuerzo, pero creo que me haría bien salir"

"Seguro que sí, nos vemos para comer juntas en unos 30 minutos, ¿te parece?

"Si… mándame en un texto el sitio que decidan, mientras me cambio"

"Vale, perfecto"

Media hora más tarde, Rachel, Santana y Brittany se encontraban en un sitio cercano al apartamento de ella, que era conocido por tener las mejores ensaladas de la ciudad.

"Brittany, no tenías que traerme… ¿gomitas?", Rachel intentó no fruncir su ceño en confusión.

"Al parecer, Brit leyó en algún lado, que eso era justo lo que necesitabas…", Santana encogió sus hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

"Azúcar hace feliz a la gente, y tu estas triste, así que el azúcar te ayudará", Brittany explicó sin preocupación.

"Gracias… ojala fuera tan sencillo"

"Pero, lo es…", Brit la miró con una expresión que sugería algo de desafío.

Rachel trató de descifrarla pero no pudo.

"Hay gente que está destinada a estar junta Rach… Puede que ahorita te sientas un poco lastimada por la situación, pero yo me puse analizarla, y mira… tu y Quinn debían conocerse, el hecho de que ella estuvo en ese accidente solo prueba aún más mi punto, las circunstancias no eran las mejores, pero era algo que tenía que pasar…"

"Brit, agradezco tu… pero de verdad, no quiero hablar al respecto", Rachel se movió en su asiento con incomodidad.

A Brittany no pareció importarle, y continuó, "Mira, se que perdiste a tus padres, pero llevabas años pensando que eso fue todo lo que ese accidente te trajo, y resulta que ganaste a Quinn en el mismo, solo que no lo sabías en aquel entonces, y ella tampoco, pero están a tiempo para arreglar la situación."

El mesonero las interrumpió con su comida y Rachel no dijo nada más al respecto.

Una vez que Santana y Brit se fueron, Rachel tomó su teléfono y observó como ese pequeño sobre de notificación de mensaje de voz seguía allí y presionó la tecla para escucharlo…

"_Sé que probablemente estés harta de mis mensajes, que tienes una variedad de mensaje…"_

* * *

><p>Rachel se arreglaba frente a su espejo cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, "pasa, está abierta."<p>

"¡Vaya, mujeeeer! Luces preciosa… mira si no fuera porque bueno tu sabes Brit… y pues también sabes que no te veo de esa forma… pero, si no fuera por eso, no lo pensaría dos veces," Santana guiño un ojo, "¿acaso vas a ver a quien creo que verás?"

"No creo que sepas a quien voy a ver."

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No vas a ver a Quinn?, pensé que luego de que me dijiste sobre su mensaje de voz ayer, tal vez… no sé, habías reconsiderado, darle otra oportunidad"

"La verdad, no he querido pensar al respecto," Rachel dijo sin prestar atención mientras colocaba delineador en uno de sus ojos.

Santana confundida, aclaro su garganta, "entonces… ¿a quién verás?

"Anoche recibí una llamada…"

"Y…"

"Y me invitaron a cenar, así que iré"

"¿Con quién?" Santana comenzaba a sonar algo impaciente.

"Un viejo… amigo," contestó Rachel distraída.

Santana se paró frente a ella obstaculizando su paso, "mira Berry, no estoy para jueguitos, así que comienza a cantar"

"En realidad, no me provoca cantar en este momento," Rachel dijo entre divertida y sarcástica.

"Habla," Rachel notó como Santana no estaba bromeando, "¿Quién?"

Rachel pasó por un lado, y suspiro, "Finn me llamó anoche, me dijo que quería verme, e invitarme a cenar, que era tiempo de ponernos al día"

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡CABEZA DE PAPA!?", tomándola de un brazo.

Rachel volteó sus ojos molesta, zafando su brazo, "Finn, querrás decir."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Santana sacudió su cabeza confundida.

"Viviendo mi vida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin que nadie decida por mí, así que déjame tranquila," tomó las llaves de su mesa, "cierra la puerta cuando te vayas," dejando a santana atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Algunos descifraron quien era... ¿no? Ah, no estaba tan difícil, o ¿si? Lo que me despierta curiosidad es si alguno recordaba el nombre de ella, de uno de los capítulos anteriores? Les confieso que eso lo tenia planeado desde el principio, que esa, una de las tantas "chicas" de Quinn, volviera aparecer, supongo que era uno de mis caprichos.<strong>

**Con respecto a la tardanza, no se si alguno recuerda de donde soy, pero los últimos meses han sido bastante fuertes aquí en mi país, y pues en realidad, no había tenido cabeza para otra cosa. Gracias por entender, y seguir leyendo.**


End file.
